Cautiva y Seducida
by LindaBelikov
Summary: Tras ser secuestrada y a pesar de intentar escapar y de luchar contra su nueva situación, Lucy acabará rindiéndose al irresistible atractivo de su apasionado y seductor amo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Libia, julio de 2011**_

Después de lo sucedido, Lucy había resuelto hacer lo que mejor se le daba: liarse la manta a la cabeza y huir del problema. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que aquel desértico lugar parecía una parrilla, se habría largado a las Bahamas. Era una pena que Jerome necesitara que lo ayudase a catalogar las piezas que se iban extrayendo de aquella importante tumba.

—¡Tienes que ver esto!

Entusiasmado por el descubrimiento que acababa de realizar, Jerome miró a su hermana con una magnífica sonrisa en el rostro.

Lucy Heartfilia inclinó su esbelto cuerpo sobre la fosa donde el joven se hallaba metido y trató de ver algo más que el simple pedazo de piedra que él le mostraba.

—¿Qué demonios crees que es? —Entornó los párpados y arrugó su pequeña nariz.

—No estoy seguro. —Vaciló un momento, apartando los ojos de la roca para mirarla—. ¿Llevas encima la paletina?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se apresuró a descender los peldaños de la rudimentaria escalera de madera.

Después de haber pasado los dos últimos meses en aquel olvidado paraje del Fezzan, enterrada hasta los ojos en kilos de arena y polvo, hallar algo, aunque no fuera mucho, era todo un acontecimiento para ella. Si bien Lucy trató de contener su entusiasmo y no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, ya que no era la primera vez que una piedra u objeto abandonado en aquel desierto los confundía, haciéndoles creer que tenían entre manos un gran hallazgo o una importante pieza del sarcófago, que se obstinaba en no aparecer. Eso al menos mantendría tranquilo a Richard, el acaudalado magnate que sufragaba la excavación dirigida por Jerome.

—¡Caray! —Lanzó un prolongado silbido y se aproximó un poco más a su hermano para observar de cerca el pequeño saliente en la pared—. Yo diría que se trata de la empuñadura de un arma.

—Eso mismo creo yo —opinó Jerome, al tiempo que ella le pasaba la pequeña herramienta que había extraído momentos antes del bolsillo lateral de su pantalón.

Lucy aguardó pacientemente a que el joven arrancara con cuidado la dura capa de tierra que el transcurso de los años había conseguido adherir al objeto. Se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a abanicarse con él, tratando de refrescarse un poco. El calor en aquel desierto era asfixiante, pero en ese agujero debían de estar al menos a diez grados más que en el exterior.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

—No me cabe duda —afirmó Jerome, apartando el utensilio y contemplando la pieza con atención—, estoy completamente seguro de que pertenece a la Dinastía Ptolemaica. Aunque no me atrevo aún a confirmarlo, posiblemente corresponda al periodo de Ptolomeo V.

Asombrada ante aquel descubrimiento, Lucy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Si su hermano estaba en lo cierto, aquel hallazgo era antiquísimo. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, lo codiciado que sería el poseerlo para cualquier museo. Lucy miró a su hermano alarmada cuando este profirió un desagradable y feo juramento.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La paleta. —Alzó la herramienta para mostrársela—. Se ha roto.

—¡Vaya! —Empuñó el objeto entre sus dedos y lo observó, arrugando el ceño—. Me temo que es la última que me quedaba.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a Ghat podrás comprar una nueva en el zoco.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Jerome estudió con detenimiento el trozo roto de metal—. Tal vez incluso hallaremos a un buen herrero que sepa repararla.

—¡Señor Heartfilia!

Azuma, uno de los trabajadores libios que su jefe, Richard Buchanan, había contratado semanas antes, los interrumpió. El hombre, que daba muestras de nerviosismo, añadió:

—Deberían salir de ahí y regresar al hotel.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Lucy, al tiempo que emprendía el ascenso por la escalera.

—¡Imajeghan! —exclamó Azuma con un brazo extendido, y señaló con el dedo hacia el este.

—¿Imajeghan? —repitió las palabras del libio—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Problemas, hermanita —respondió Jerome, tomándola del brazo y exhortándola a caminar aprisa hacia el jeep.

Apenas hubieron abordado el vehículo, Jerome arrancó el motor y partieron de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, tratando de ver algo a través de la nube de polvo que el cuatro por cuatro levantaba a su espalda.

—Imajeghan —comenzó a explicar Jerome sin aminorar la velocidad—, nobles libres guiados por un jefe tuareg. Están consagrados a defender su pueblo, a la guerra y al comercio. Aquí no estamos seguros, Lucy.

—¡No digas tonterías! —protestó Lucy—. Nosotros no representamos una amenaza para nadie. Mucho menos para un grupo de nómadas. Tenemos permisos gubernamentales para estar aquí. ¿No es cierto?

Jerome se limitó a lanzarle una rápida mirada, antes de centrar su atención nuevamente en el polvoriento camino.

—No debí pedirte que vinieras —se lamentó él, pasando una mano por su espeso cabello negro.

—¡No digas eso! —refunfuñó la muchacha, lo miró y apretó los labios—. Tú no eres mi niñera.

Jerome clavó los dedos en el volante y fingió no oír aquello último, conduciendo el resto del camino en silencio. Lucy lo observó mientras trataba de relajarse en su asiento. El rostro de su hermano poseía unos rasgos bien proporcionados, que armonizaban con una piel aceitunada y un semblante que, por lo general, transmitía una gran cordialidad. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos sus facciones estaban lejos de transmitir nada bueno. Jerome se mostraba tan tenso que ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Advirtió que el joven comprimía la mandíbula sin tan siquiera dar muestras de notarlo y distinguió el aleteo de preocupación que flotaba en la mirada de su hermano. No necesitó muchos más indicios para comprender que aquello era verdaderamente serio. Los nervios le invadieron el cuerpo, clavó sus ojos verdes al frente y decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

De hecho, no volvió a abrirla hasta que llegaron al hotel. Y ni tan siquiera lo hizo cuando ambos bajaron del jeep, ya que incluso antes de cruzar la puerta giratoria del lujoso alojamiento, Tempester, el joven de piel curtida y cabellos negros que se encargaba de acomodar a los huéspedes, se aproximó a ellos. Después de echarle a ella, como de costumbre, una significativa mirada, dirigió la atención a su acompañante.

—Tiene una llamada, señor Heartfilia.

Jerome giró el rostro hacia su hermana. Ella le devolvió la mirada y se limitó a suspirar.

—¡Ok! De acuerdo.

—Te veo en la cena —le recordó el joven antes de seguir a Tempester hasta la recepción.

Resignada a no obtener por el momento una explicación que le aclarase lo sucedido, Lucy se acercó al mostrador y, tras recoger las llaves de su habitación, decidió subir a darse una buena ducha. Ciertamente la necesitaba. Después de la precipitada espantada de su hermano, el calor y el polvo del camino habían logrado ensuciar su cremosa piel.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor y, por un momento, se preguntó qué hacía ella allí. Le costaba creer que finalmente hubiese decidido acompañar a su hermano en un viaje como aquel. Sin embargo, y tras su desagradable ruptura con Natsu, reconocía que el cambio de aires le había venido de perlas.

Había sido una suerte que Jerome precisara su ayuda para catalogar los restos y, sobre todo, que necesitara de sus conocimientos sobre lenguas árabes, no en vano había pasado siete años estudiando cinco dialectos distintos, y la animara a volar hasta aquel paraje de Libia justo en aquel momento. Por lo general, ella pasaba una gran parte del año estudiando los restos arqueológicos de su excavación en Cuzco, que si bien era una zona en gran parte inhóspita, no lo era tanto como aquel desierto, de suntuosas dunas e imperecederas arenas.

Repentinamente, Lucy recordó la opinión que su hermano había manifestado sobre los tuareg. Ella jamás había visto a uno, mucho menos a un imajeghan. Por tanto, no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente eran tan peligrosos como Jerome suponía o si, por el contrario, su reacción había sido exagerada. Aunque ella jamás había oído nada al respecto, podía no tratarse de uno de los paranoicos temores de su hermano, pensó en el instante en que se abrían las puertas metálicas del ascensor. Apenas hubo accedido al interior, dio un brinco al advertir cómo la mano de Tempester se colocaba entre las dos puertas y las detenía para entrar junto a ella.

—¿Un día agotador? —le preguntó el hombre, mientras ella fingía contemplar cómo los brillantes botones se iluminaban con cada piso que rebasaban.

Lucy pensó que Tempester tan solo trataba de entablar una conversación trivial. Naturalmente, aquel no era el mejor momento, sus ropas estaban llenas de polvo y, además, se encontraba completamente agotada. No obstante, y a pesar del sentimiento de rechazo que le provocaba aquel hombre, no encontró ningún motivo para ser descortés y respondió a su pregunta amablemente, forzando al mismo tiempo una agradable sonrisa. Cuando alcanzaron la segunda planta, Lucy se apresuró a salir y enfiló el corredor, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación.

«¡Maldita sea!», pensó, comprimiendo la mandíbula, podía notar los ojos de aquel tipo posados en su nuca. Extrajo las llaves de su pantalón y, como si una corazonada la impulsara a hacerlo, se giró para lanzar una fugaz mirada a su espalda.

Aunque jamás se había considerado una mujer miedosa, no pudo evitar que un inquietante escalofrío cruzara su columna de arriba abajo al comprobar que Tempester continuaba allí, de pie y observándola en silencio. Palideció y a punto estuvo de ceder al pánico, que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. No obstante, se obligó a mantener la calma, a pesar de que sus dedos no parecían dispuestos a dejar de temblar. Cuando finalmente atinó a introducir la llave en la cerradura, accedió al dormitorio, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

Tempester había conseguido ponerla nerviosa. Desde el mismo día que ella y Jerome habían decidido hospedarse en el hotel, había reparado en cómo Tempester se las ingeniaba para no perderla de vista. Tenía la inquietante sensación de que el conserje vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, Tempester siempre estaba allí: cuando partía hacia la excavación, durante sus baños en la piscina al caer la noche e incluso cuando, cansada, decidía retirarse a dormir. Tanta atención conseguía desconcertarla y le producía escalofríos. Incluso llegó a preguntar a Jerome si aquella era una actitud corriente en el país. Su hermano, que no parecía compartir sus temores, se había limitado a responder que tal vez lo único que Tempester deseaba era complacer a los clientes del hotel y estar atento a lo que pudiesen requerir en cualquier momento. La verdad, aquella opinión no acababa de convencerla, aunque tenía que reconocer que no era una explicación del todo descabellada.

Media hora más tarde, envuelta en el esponjoso albornoz que portaba el emblema del hotel en el pecho, Lucy descorrió los visillos y salió a la terraza para contemplar el exótico espectáculo que ofrecía el moribundo ocaso sobre las eternas dunas del desierto, cuyas siluetas se recortaban oscuras en un fondo profusamente anaranjado. Un delicioso aroma a jazmín le dio, como cada anochecer, la bienvenida, recordándole que se hallaba muy lejos de Cuzco, de su arquitectura inca y de la belleza del río Huatanay. En Libia todo era diferente, vibrante y lleno de misterio. Cada amanecer era distinto y cada crepúsculo indescriptiblemente mágico.

Durante un instante se sintió pequeña en comparación con todo lo que la rodeaba. Pequeña e insignificante, se dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que la cálida brisa meciera sus cabellos negros.

Lucy lanzó un suspiro de fastidio cuando un ligero golpeteo al otro lado de la puerta la obligó a volver a la realidad. Se volvió y observó cómo un papel se deslizaba suavemente bajo la puerta. Intrigada por su contenido, entró nuevamente en el dormitorio y lo tomó entre sus manos. Arrugó el ceño cuando reconoció la letra casi indescifrable de su hermano. Jerome, entre garabato y garabato, le informaba de que aquella noche ambos cenarían con el jefe y patrocinador de la excavación, el señor Richard Buchanan.

Lucy dejó escapar una profunda exhalación. Por lo poco que sabía de ese Buchanan, aquel tipo poseía tanta ambición como dólares en el Security Pacific Bank.

_Querida Lucy,_

_Siento informarte con tampoco tiempo, pero me temo que esta noche cenaremos con el señor Buchanan. Sabes lo importante que es esto para mí. No me falles, espero que ambos estemos a la altura…_

_Jerome_

Después de leer aquellas breves palabras no le cabía duda de que Jerome pretendía que se emperifollase para la ocasión. Su hermano deseaba impresionar a Buchanan con todos los medios a su alcance. Sin duda, el joven suponía que ella era uno de esos medios.

De pronto, comenzó a sospechar que aquella había sido la verdadera razón por la que Jerome había requerido su presencia en Libia. Por lo visto su hermano opinaba que a ella le sería fácil engatusar a Richard y, según le había insinuado en más de una ocasión, eso supondría un fuerte empujón económico para la excavación.

Lucy hizo una pelota con el trozo de papel y lo arrojó al interior de la papelera que descansaba en un rincón junto al tocador. Si eso era lo que su querido hermanito había estado tramando durante todo aquel tiempo, se iba a llevar un buen chasco, se dijo a sí misma con una astuta sonrisa en los labios. Extrajo del armario unos pantalones con bolsillos laterales, junto con la camiseta de algodón más cómoda que tenía y, después de vestirse, se puso sus viejas botas de montaña. Ni en mil años iba a comportarse ella como la conejita playboy de nadie, refunfuñó. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y recogió su lustrosa cabellera negra en una sencilla e insulsa coleta de caballo. Después se detuvo para observar la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Evidentemente, no deseaba causar impresión de ningún tipo a Richard; ni buena, ni mala. Mucho menos engatusarlo para lograr que invirtiera más dinero en el proyecto de Jerome.

Lucy odiaba sentirse como un títere en manos de nadie. Sin embargo, poco o nada podría hacer para ocultar la totalidad de su cuerpo o la sensualidad de su rostro. Era plenamente consciente de la belleza de sus ojos verdes y de sus labios carnosos y seductores. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran a cada momento. A decir verdad, aquella apariencia tan solo le había causado problemas. El último había sido Natsu Dragneel, con sus ansias de comprometerse y sus enfermizos celos.

Pensar en aquello último le produjo un escalofrío. «Compromiso», se repitió mentalmente. La sola mención de la palabra le resultaba incómoda. Le costaba pronunciarla en voz alta, se sentía fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, tras la ruptura había comprendido que Natsu no era el hombre de su vida. No podía serlo, de lo contrario, difícilmente se habría encontrado tan serena y llena de paz como en el momento de la ruptura.

De pronto se quedó inmóvil al oír cómo en la calle estallaba un increíble alboroto. Con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, salió a la terraza y se inclinó sobre la balaustrada de piedra, tratando de averiguar qué sucedía. Abajo, un grupo de jinetes vestidos con amplias túnicas y turbantes de color índigo vociferaban, mientras cruzaban la calle a galope, provocando que los atemorizados transeúntes se apartasen de su camino para evitar ser arroyados por sus caballos. Con una mueca de disgusto, clavó la mirada en la figura del que parecía ser el cabecilla, un hombre alto y de anchos hombros. Desde aquella distancia podía vislumbrarse claramente que se trataba del jefe. Había algo en él que no dejaba lugar a dudas de la supremacía que desplegaba sobre los demás.

—¡Malditos agitadores! —masculló en voz baja antes de regresar al interior del dormitorio.

Se puso su camisa sahariana de manga corta y, después de anudarla a su cintura, abandonó la habitación para reunirse con Jerome y Buchanan en el restaurante.

Diez minutos más tarde, y tras evitar con éxito toparse con Tempester, traspasó las puertas de hierro forjado que daban paso al abarrotado recinto, decorado con bellas bóvedas y extraordinarias columnas de mármol.

A Lucy le agradaba especialmente aquel lugar decorado con infinitas alfombras, que poseía mesitas que apenas rebasaban la altura de las rodillas. No se sentía como en casa, desde luego que no, pero era igualmente acogedor.

En cuanto distinguió, entre los numerosos velos y turbantes, la cabeza de Jerome, se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa, sorteando a los innumerables clientes. Le resultó curioso que la rítmica melodía que los músicos ejecutaban contrastara de un modo tan perfecto con el relajante sonido producido por el agua que manaba de la fuente, situada en medio de la seda. Alrededor de aquel espectacular manantial, los hombres fumaban tabaco en cachimba y conversaban sobre política y otros temas de interés.

—Buenas noches, señorita Heartfilia. —Richard Buchanan se incorporó extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Lucy no dudó en estrecharla, pero se sorprendió cuando él la atrajo hacia sus labios para besar su dorso—. Me alegra al fin conocerla. Su hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Ella fulminó a Jerome con la mirada antes de sentarse junto al hombre en uno de los llamativos pufs, tapizados en suave seda, mientras una joven cubierta de velos, que parecía haber surgido de la nada, comenzó a hacer sonar los platillos metálicos que tenía anillados en la punta de los dedos.

—Espero que bien. —Sonrió a Richard, después de lanzar una fugaz mirada a la joven bailarina.

—Sin duda. —El hombre rio jovialmente.

Un muchacho muy joven colocó ante ellos un recipiente de cuscús, una fuente con las conocidas tortas preparadas con cebada y trigo que los lugareños llamaban bazín y, cómo no, un cuenco de harissa, una salsa picante que parecía no faltar jamás en la mesa.

A pesar de que la velada no transcurrió según lo planeado por Jerome, Lucy tuvo que admitir que Richard Buchanan era un hombre extraordinariamente divertido que, a pesar de poseer una fortuna capaz de hacer envilecer a cualquiera, contaba con un maravilloso y refrescante sentido del humor. A sus cincuenta y dos años tenía infinidad de anécdotas e historias que no dudó en compartir con ellos. Incluso en algún momento de la noche mencionó algo sobre los tuareg y su errante forma de vida, disertación de la que Lucy no quiso perder detalle. Después de lo sucedido esa misma tarde, aquel era un tema que le interesaba sobremanera.

—¿Por qué creen que somos hostiles? —preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

Richard parpadeó confuso, antes de dirigir una mirada interrogante a Jerome.

—Esta tarde nos topamos con un grupo de hombres libres, guiados por un imajeghan —explicó el joven.

—Bueno, realmente no llegamos a verlos. —Lucy se sirvió un poco de té helado—. A mi hermano le dio un ataque de pánico y huimos antes de averiguar qué estaban buscando.

—A mi juicio, fue la decisión más sensata —opinó Richard.

Sorprendida por su respuesta, lo observó un segundo antes de hablar.

—¿Usted también cree que corríamos peligro? —preguntó, enarcando una de sus finas cejas.

—No seas cabezota, hermanita —la interrumpió Jerome—. Es imposible adivinar cómo habrían reaccionado esos hombres al verte.

—¿Estás insinuando que el ser mujer es un problema? Porque si es eso lo que tratas de decir, no puedo estar más en desacuerdo contigo.

El rostro de Lucy adoptó una expresión de disgusto. Aferró con fuerza el cubierto y se sirvió un poco de harissa.

—No exactamente —admitió su hermano—, pero esos hombres son peligrosos, Lucy. Están acostumbrados a moverse a su antojo. Además, poseen esclavos y se rigen por sus propias leyes. No entienden de normas o ética.

—¿Crees en serio que se habrían atrevido a atacarnos? —Lucy levantó la mirada y tragó saliva.

—Quién sabe —opinó Richard—, lo mejor ha sido no permanecer allí para averiguarlo.

Lucy pestañeó un par de veces, expresando su incredulidad.

—Lo que yo creo es que ambos estáis un poco paranoicos. —Rió ella, depositando el cuenco de cristal sobre la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en él. Un hombre que la estudiaba con la expresión fría de una pantera y una mirada azul e inescrutable. Lucy no pudo evitar pensar que aquel desconocido, de piel olivácea y rasgos severamente masculinos, podría haber sido la portada de cualquier publicación destinada a deleitar la imaginación femenina. Eso, sin mencionar su excelente forma física. Aquella túnica celeste, aunque amplia, no parecía poder ocultar demasiado bien su imponente anatomía. La manera en que los calzones se adherían a la poderosa musculatura de sus piernas y cómo su cinto rodeaba su armonioso talle, no dejaban lugar a dudas de que lo que ocultaban aquellas ropas para nada era desagradable.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la del hombre se sintió extraña, de pronto notó la boca seca y las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar sin control. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al distinguir el halo de poder y peligro que rodeaba al desconocido fue miedo. «¡Imposible!», se dijo un segundo más tarde. No era temor lo que le provocaba aquel tuareg, sino algo muy distinto. Una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que no había experimentado y que desde luego no era tan tonta de no reconocer.

Todavía se hallaba asombrada por la súbita e inexplicable respuesta que su cuerpo había experimentado ante la visión de aquel atractivo hombre, cuando advirtió que él instalaba una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, como si hubiera descubierto el turbador efecto que causaba en ella. Lucy desvió súbitamente la mirada, tratando de deshacerse de aquel perturbador examen. Se sirvió un poco más de té y dio un largo sorbo para humedecer su boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy? —le preguntó su hermano, atrayendo a su vez la atención de Buchanan hacia ella—. Estás pálida…

¿Pálida? ¿Cómo podía estar pálida, si casi podía sentir la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas? Eso, sin contar el molesto golpeteo del pulso en su sien. Jamás se había sentido así por nada, mucho menos por la simple mirada de un hombre. Tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, carraspeó antes de decir:

—Creo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo —tranquilizó a Jerome.

—Bueno, ya te dije que esto no es Cuzco —dijo su hermano, y se encogió de hombros.

Desde luego que no lo era. En la ciudad inca no había hombres como el que estaba observándola desde el otro extremo del salón, con aquel halo de peligro, feroz y primario. De hecho, tenía la convicción de que en ningún otro lugar de la tierra podría hallar a un ser semejante.

—Bueno, hoy ha sido un día agotador —contestó, poniendo las manos sobre la boca de su vaso para rechazar el té que Richard estaba a punto de servirle. Suspiró y se puso en pie—. Si no os molesta, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.

Richard se incorporó rápidamente y tomó su mano. Con un gesto amablemente seductor, volvió a besar su dorso, al tiempo que con el dedo pulgar acariciaba el interior de su muñeca.

Una brusca sacudida se hizo con el estómago de Lucy. Apartó apresuradamente la mano y la metió en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le había producido aquel gesto de Richard. Forzando una amable sonrisa, les dio a ambos las buenas noches y abandonó el comedor todo lo rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron.

«¡Por el amor de Dios!», pensó. Acababa de romper con el botarate de Natsu, lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era sumergirse en el estúpido juego de la seducción y del flirteo, se dijo a sí misma mientras cruzaba el profundo corredor que conducía a los ascensores, convenientemente iluminado por una docena de lámparas eléctricas que pretendían parecerse a antorchas.

Sin duda, al día siguiente tendría que soportar la soporífera charla de Jerome por haberlos abandonado tan pronto. Pero para ella había sido la decisión más correcta. De todas formas, era cierto que necesitaba un descanso, pensó, extrayendo del bolsillo las llaves de su dormitorio. Alzó su rostro, decidida a pulsar el botón del ascensor y se topó frente a frente con Tempester.

Durante un instante ella se quedó sin habla. Trató de dominar la desagradable sensación que aquel hombre le provocaba y forzó una sonrisa amistosa antes de intentar pasar por su lado. Un sentimiento de alarma la paralizó cuando Tempester copió su gesto, interrumpiéndole nuevamente el paso. Presa del pánico, Lucy clavó los ojos en él, calculando mentalmente las posibilidades que tenía de zafarse de ese tipo. Casi al instante dedujo que eran muy pocas. Tempester parecía medir al menos un metro setenta y cinco, lo que, a pesar de no ser demasiado, sí superaba con creces su metro sesenta y ocho. Aunque era un hombre más bien delgado, evidenciaba también ser un individuo ágil y en buena forma, con lo que correr estaba más que descartado.

Preparada para cualquier eventualidad, apretó los puños y trató de respirar con normalidad. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad antes de que el rostro de Tempester adoptara un enfermizo y blanquecino tono, casi translúcido. Un tenso silencio los envolvió durante un minuto. Un lapso de tiempo durante el cual ella no supo cómo reaccionar.

De forma inesperada, el conserje se echó a un lado, permitiendo que ella alcanzara cómodamente el ascensor. Lucy se sorprendió tanto que no quiso perderlo de vista cuando pasó por su lado. Recelaba de las verdaderas intenciones de ese gesto. Lo menos que deseaba era darle la espalda a Tempester. Presionó el botón de llamada y se giró para asegurarse de que no pretendía perseguirla.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que no estaban solos. En mitad del corredor, a escasos diez metros del ascensor, se hallaba el hombre de ojos azules y mirada enigmática que la había turbado tanto en el comedor. Con un estremecimiento, la joven advirtió cómo empuñaba un afilado telek, un arma blanca refinada, fina y ligera, de larga y curvada hoja.

Durante un segundo todo a su alrededor desapareció. Tan solo podía ver aquellos ojos, aquella mirada herméticamente fría. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pues estaba sumida en una especie de estado hipnótico. Un estado del que tan solo salió cuando el desconocido dio un paso hacia ella. Consciente del peligro, entró en el ascensor y pulsó rápidamente el botón de su planta.

Una vez sola, tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes del ascensor para no perder el equilibrio. Los dos pisos que la separaban de la seguridad de su dormitorio se le hicieron eternos. En cuanto las puertas volvieron a abrirse, atravesó corriendo el pasillo y entró rápidamente en su habitación. Como si aún se encontrara en un sueño, se desplomó sobre la cama y trató de recuperar el aliento antes de analizar lo sucedido.

No cabía duda de que aquel desconocido la había salvado de Tempester, fuera lo que fuera que este buscara. Trató de reflexionar sobre aquello último, preguntándose qué demonios pretendía el recepcionista al actuar de esa manera con ella.

Confusa, se levantó y caminó hasta la terraza. Era inútil tratar de centrarse en algo que no fuese aquel desconocido de mirada enigmática. No importaba lo que estuviese pensando, él siempre reaparecía en su mente. Jamás antes se había sentido tan desorientada como en aquel momento. Era como estar en el papel de otra persona. Desconocía si toda aquella situación concluiría esa noche o si, por el contrario, esto era tan solo un principio.

«¡Qué más da!», suspiró, apoyando ambas manos en la balaustrada de piedra. No iba a permanecer allí eternamente. En algún momento regresaría a Perú, a su propia excavación y a su vida. Tal vez en la vertiente oriental de la Cordillera de los Andes no encontraría acción o emociones como las que había vivido en aquel remoto lugar de Oriente, pero sin duda tampoco hallaría el mismo peligro. Sin embargo, no podía negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad por aquel hombre. Alzó el rostro y clavó la mirada en el centelleante resplandor de las estrellas. Todo allí parecía mágico y posible.

De pequeña, mucho antes de que sus padres fallecieran, después de que el coche en el que viajaban se saliera de la calzada en algún lugar de Pensilvania, había deseado fervientemente disfrutar de una vida repleta de emociones y de príncipes azules. Sonrió amargamente al pensar aquello último. Los únicos príncipes azules que había conocido hasta ese momento habían resultado ser poco más que ranas. Un par de cenas en algún restaurante caro y una noche juntos, y ya creían poseer la potestad de su corazón y el derecho a las llaves de su casa. Resultaba evidente que no estaba hecha para las relaciones largas y, a juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos, las emociones fuertes tampoco eran para ella.

Pronto comenzó a sentirse cansada. Toda aquella algarabía de sensaciones la superaba.

Con un suspiro entró en el dormitorio y se quitó la ropa para introducirse bajo las sábanas de suave algodón.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

Laxus Eljall giró su rostro hacia Freed, negándose a responder. Espoleó a su caballo y enfiló la calle adoquinada que llevaba hasta el zoco.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —insistió su hermanastro.

—Porque no sé a qué te refieres. —Tiró de las riendas y acercó su montura a la de Freed.

—Desde que llegamos a Ghat apenas has dormido más de dos horas —comenzó a decir, retirando la parte del turbante que ocultaba su rostro—, estás cansado y demasiado callado. No es propio de ti.

—Eso son solo tonterías —aseveró Laxus de forma tajante, frunciendo al mismo tiempo el ceño—, lo que ocurre es que no me tranquiliza saber que Precht y sus hombres merodean por aquí.

—Tal vez lo que realmente te inquieta es la posibilidad de encontrarte con su hija —opinó su hermanastro con perspicacia.

Laxus lo miró sorprendido. Era demasiado evidente que trataba de evitar a toda costa a Mirajane, a pesar de que era una joven bonita. Lo cierto era que llevaba haciéndolo desde que la muchacha cumplió los dieciocho años, momento en el cual Precht Gaebolg decidió que había llegado la hora de que su adorada hija contrajera matrimonio con un jefe tuareg. Lo que en aquella época Laxus desconocía era que el jefe que Mirajane tenía en mente no era otro que él mismo. De eso hacía ya tres largos años, sin embargo, la muchacha, lejos de darse por vencida, continuaba insistiendo sobre las ventajas que aportaría a los clanes unir ambas tribus.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar donde los tenderetes y las modestas tiendas se apiñaban, dejando apenas el espacio suficiente para que los transeúntes se movieran con libertad, él y Freed detuvieron sus caballos y descendieron de sus monturas.

Nada más poner un pie en tierra, Laxus clavó la mirada en la pata trasera del animal y resopló con fastidio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Freed.

—Mi caballo. —Se incorporó irguiendo la espalda y le dio un par de palmadas en el lomo—. Ha perdido una herradura —farfulló molesto ante el retraso que podría suponer no herrarlo nuevamente cuanto antes. Luego despojó al animal de las alforjas.

Tras echarse el pesado fardo al hombro, los dos hermanos caminaron hacia la pequeña tienda de Shafîq, un mercader de oro y piedras preciosas que rondaba los cincuenta y mostraba una panza perturbadoramente prominente. En el instante en que el hombre los vio, abandonó lo que tenía entre manos y les brindó una familiar bienvenida, ayudándoles en seguida a deshacerse del molesto peso de sus alforjas.

Shafîq, que ostentada una espesa barba y poseía unos ojos vivamente negros y diminutos, les ofreció un poco de té caliente mientras se dedicaba a estudiar las piezas de plata y oro que ambos hombres habían traído consigo. Sin embargo, Laxus rechazó amablemente el ofrecimiento, antes de disculparse con su hermanastro. Le gustase o no, debía llevar a su caballo al establecimiento de Omar, un herrero natural de Siria, célebre entre las tribus nómadas por sus diestras manos y su excelente habilidad para realizar los trabajos más complejos.

Así pues, no dudó un momento en dejar a Freed a cargo de todo, ya que confiaba plenamente en el buen criterio que su hermano mostraba para los negocios, y sabía que no aceptaría un dinar de menos por la mercancía que poseían.

/—/

Lucy abrió su cartera de piel marrón y extrajo los diez dinares que el hombre le había solicitado por el trabajo. Realmente, aquel sirio era un herrero excepcional. No solo había reparado la hoja de su pequeña herramienta, sino que lo había hecho como el mejor de los profesionales. Por mucho que observara la paleta, tenía la seguridad de que no hallaría diferencia significativa entre el viejo metal y el nuevo. Tal vez era algo más brillante, sin duda, pero no diferente.

Se giró, decidida a dirigirse nuevamente al hotel, y se topó frente a un cuerpo grande y robusto. Lucy clavó la mirada en la impoluta túnica celeste y dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que notaba cómo las manos del recién llegado la retenían con fuerza de los brazos, impidiéndole retroceder. Estupefacta, posó sus grandes ojos verdes en la inquietante mirada azul que la contemplaba con un sorprendente descaro. Trató de tomar aire.

Atrapada por el magnetismo salvajemente animal que emanaba de aquel hombre, intuyó que él no tenía intención alguna de soltarla. Fue un momento extrañamente tenso. Los dos se sumieron en un silencio que ni tan siquiera Omar, el herrero, se atrevió a romper. Tras un eterno instante, decidió ser ella quien lo quebrantara.

—¡Suélteme ahora mismo! —le ordenó tajante.

Él abrió los ojos. Una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión aleteó en ellos.

—Dame un buen motivo —repuso él, en un inglés tan perfecto que la dejó inesperadamente boquiabierta.

En su vida le había sucedido algo así. Sin poder evitarlo, Lucy notó que las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle sin control, mientras el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente contra las costillas. Odió sentirse así, tan indefensa y débil. «¿Qué demonios me ocurre?», se preguntó, reprendiéndose a sí misma por mostrar ante aquel tipo una actitud tan infantil. Ella no era ninguna adolescente inmadura, sino toda una mujer. Se obligó a recordar eso mismo alzando el mentón y trató de mantenerle la mirada, cosa tremendamente difícil, ya que sus feroces ojos y su magnífico aspecto le recordaban demasiado a un peligroso depredador.

Un estremecimiento, veloz como un relámpago, recorrió su columna vertebral, cosquilleó en sus terminaciones nerviosas y el tiempo pareció detenerse. El contacto de aquellos dedos le ardía. Incluso llegó a sentirse mareada al notar el rubor que le quemaba en sus mejillas. «¡Por el amor de Dios!», se recordó una vez más. Ella no había viajado hasta allí para dejarse intimidar por nadie. Mucho menos por un hombre. Aunque este en particular tuviese un aspecto tan perturbadoramente misterioso como el mismísimo Eros, dios del amor.

—Para empezar, ni siquiera nos conocemos —contestó, tratando de aparentar firmeza, a pesar del temblor que secuestró sus cuerdas vocales.

—Y sin embargo, te salvé de aquel tipo la otra noche. ¿No es cierto? —le recordó él con frialdad.

Repentinamente, Lucy notó cómo la boca se le secaba y su pulso se disparaba. Ese hombre la había vuelto a despojar de su control. Si él no hubiera aparecido en aquel corredor la noche anterior, quién sabe lo que podría haber sucedido. No obstante, aquello no era razón suficiente para caer rendida entre los brazos de un desconocido.

—Entiendo. —Lucy lanzó un profundo suspiro, antes de añadir—: Y ahora pretende usted que le dé las gracias.

—No estaría mal, para empezar. —La recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.

Aquel gestó provocó en Lucy una incómoda sensación de desnudez, a pesar de llevar puestos sus pantalones color caqui y una sahariana que incitaba más bien poco la imaginación.

¿Qué había tratado de insinuar con eso de para empezar? Trató de cruzar los brazos ante la sinuosa curva de sus senos, pero recordó que él todavía los sujetaba.

—Lo lamento, pero no comprendo a qué se refiere.

—Creo que está la mar de claro —sonrió Laxus con malicia.

—Deja de hacerte ilusiones —gruñó ella en voz baja, provocando que Omar abriera desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa y se apresurara a acercarse a ellos.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, respetable señor? —preguntó Omar a Laxus, tratando de romper la tensión que flotaba entre sus dos clientes.

Ella no apartó los ojos del perturbador desconocido. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó recuperar el control de su respiración. El herrero había hablado indudablemente en tamahaq, un idioma que ella comprendía casi en su totalidad, a pesar de desconocer su complicada escritura, el tifinagh. Había llamado señor a aquel tuareg, no le cabía duda. Un término que había usado con sumo respeto y subordinación.

Lucy comprendió que el hombre que tenía ante sí debía de ser uno de aquellos imajeghan de los que le había hablado Jerome, y a los que tanto su hermano como Richard parecían temer enormemente.

—Mi caballo necesita una herradura nueva —le dijo a Omar, sin apartar la vista de ella. Cuando advirtió que el herrero no daba muestras de querer moverse del sitio, Laxus añadió—: puedes ir tú mismo a buscarlo.

Ella trató de soltarse cuando Omar abandonó la tienda, dejándolos a solas. Sin embargo, tras varios intentos por zafarse de las poderosas manos que aferraban sus brazos, se dio por vencida y lo miró desafiante. Una actitud a la que él parecía no estar acostumbrado.

—Cortaría los dedos a un hombre por mucho menos —la previno él.

—Créeme, antes te habría atizado un buen puñetazo.

—Eres muy valiente para ser una mujer tan pequeña —se burló el tuareg.

—Puede que aún decida atizarte ese porrazo —contestó Lucy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante la desconcertada mirada de Lucy, él soltó una fuerte y vibrante carcajada, que resonó en sus oídos e inundó el interior del espacio amplio y sombrío que los rodeaba. Aquel palpitante sonido le provocó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, un incómodo nudo.

Intentando mantener la calma, Lucy tragó saliva y se dispuso a abrir la boca para exigirle nuevamente que la soltara, cuando él inclinó la cabeza, cubriendo de golpe su carnosa boca con sus fuertes y firmes labios sin apenas darle tiempo para tomar aire.

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. Trató de soltarse y se agitó con fiereza cuando notó que él tiraba de ella para acercarla aún más a su cuerpo. Jamás había experimentado nada semejante, aquel hombre movía sus veteranos labios con una destreza y habilidad perturbadoras.

Respiró su fragancia, una mezcla de jabón y almizcle. Un aroma tan primitivamente masculino como embriagador, que inundó sus sentidos. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su mente comenzó a sentirse en una nube. Un ofuscamiento que la mareaba y casi le provocaba miedo. Nunca antes había sentido aquel torbellino de sensaciones con un simple beso. Lo cierto era que no las había sentido con ninguna otra cosa. Si ese hombre provocaba semejante reacción en ella con tan solo aquel contacto, no quería imaginarse lo que sería hacer el amor con él. Incomprensiblemente, terminó especulando sobre eso mismo. Se sintió turbada y fuera de lugar, al tiempo que un espeso y húmedo calor comenzaba a instalarse en cierta zona de su cuerpo en la que no pensaba mucho últimamente.

Cuando Omar entró nuevamente en la tienda, portando consigo el caballo, Laxus se apartó de ella y finalmente la soltó.

Lucy fue incapaz de moverse del sitio. Pensó que, de hacerlo, sus rodillas acabarían por fallarle y caería al suelo sin remedio.

—Ha sido un placer —susurró él contra sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, llenos de diversión.

Ella apretó los puños, incapaz de responder nada. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y pequeña como en aquel momento. En el instante en que él daba un paso nuevamente hacia ella, una voz tremendamente familiar los interrumpió:

—¡Por fin! —Jerome suspiró con alivio—. ¡Estás aquí! Me tenías preocupado.

Laxus entornó los párpados y fijó su mirada en Jerome. Lucy notó cómo la expresión del imajeghan se tomaba severamente fría con la llegada de Jerome. De hecho, aquel súbito cambio fue realmente inquietante. Miró a su hermano, que se había quedado completamente atónito y, sin darle la ocasión de especular nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de aquella tienda, atrapó su mano y tiró de él con fuerza hacia el exterior. Una vez en la calle, él la sujetó de la muñeca con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro? —preguntó con la respiración agitada—. ¿Ese tipo era un imajeghan?

—Eso creo —respondió Lucy, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el hotel.

—¿Qué te estaba diciendo? —la interrogó.

—Que era un placer conocerme —confesó con ironía.

—¡Menudo…! —Apretó fuertemente los puños.

—No ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo sin detenerse en ningún momento.

—¿Seguro? —resopló Jerome, colocándose a su altura—. Porque a mí me ha parecido que pretendía asesinarme con la mirada.

—No seas crío. —Lucy forzó una despreocupada risa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de negación, al tiempo que enfilaba por una de las callejuelas más angostas del zoco.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —le preguntó Jerome, arrugando el ceño.

—¿Quieres dejar de gimotear? —dijo ella con un suspiro. Entrelazó su brazo con el de su hermano y lo tranquilizó—: Por aquí es mucho más rápido.

A veces Lucy deseaba que Jerome fuera un poco menos quejica. A diferencia de ella, su hermano era todo negatividad, desconfiaba de todo: del éxito de la excavación, de los tuareg y, como había descubierto hacía poco, también recelaba de los imajeghan. A pesar de eso, ella reconocía que era un hermano fabuloso. Siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba y era el complemento perfecto a su carácter excesivamente positivo. Iba a echarlo tremendamente de menos cuando regresara a su propia excavación.

Como si Jerome le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, le dijo:

—Creo que lo mejor será que regreses a Cuzco.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tan pronto deseas deshacerte de mí?

—No seas boba —se quejó él, con una sonrisa en los labios—, lo único que trato de decirte es que esto comienza a ponerse peligroso. Si llegara a sucederte algo malo, nunca podría perdonármelo. Sabes bien que eres la única familia que tengo.

Ella sonrió con afecto a su hermano y a punto estuvo de chocar con el hombro de otro tipo que se cruzó repentinamente en su camino, vestido con la característica indumentaria del lugar y un turbante que alcanzaba a ocultarle casi todo el rostro. Durante un instante Lucy se sintió incómoda ante la intensidad de su dorada mirada, se hizo a un lado y lo esquivó, apresurando después el paso.

—Te recuerdo que no eres el único al que no le quedan parientes —le recordó a Jerome en el momento en que atravesaban las puertas del hotel. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y añadió—: De todas formas, no pensaba permanecer mucho más tiempo aquí. En mi excavación tengo aún mucho trabajo que hacer. No creo que deba postergar por más tiempo mi regreso.

—¿Y qué hay de Natsu? —preguntó su hermano con desinterés, mientras lanzaba una rápida ojeada a su reloj de muñeca—. Todavía es pronto. ¿Te apetece una taza de té o café?

—Por qué no —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

El delicioso olor a café recién hecho cosquilleó su nariz cuando traspasaron las puertas de la cafetería. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de acero tapizados en cuero gris y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que su hermano no tenía intención de insistir con el tema de Natsu.

A pesar de no haber hablado con él desde hacía semanas, sabía que tarde o temprano debería afrontar el hecho de que continuarían trabajando juntos. Era una realidad, no podía chasquear los dedos y lograr que su ex desapareciera por completo de su vida. No era tan fácil. Sobre todo cuando no cabía duda de que continuaría formando parte de ella. Al menos, laboralmente hablando.

De pronto Jerome arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

—Esta mañana oí cómo un par de empleados comentaban que el joven conserje, Tempester, había desaparecido. —Se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer el tipo sustrajo parte del dinero de la caja fuerte y después se largó en mitad de la noche sin dar una explicación. Descubrieron que ya hacía tiempo que venía robando pequeñas cantidades sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

Al recordar lo ocurrido la noche antes, Lucy notó que el estómago se le encogía. Carraspeó un par de veces, tratando de aparentar una serenidad que en absoluto sentía, y tomó la taza de té que el joven camarero había depositado sobre la mesa antes de responder:

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Ya te dije que ese hombre me provocaba escalofríos.

Él asintió y sonrió débilmente.

—Lamento no haberte creído antes.

—Lo que ocurre —hizo una breve pausa para añadir un par de terrones de azúcar a su bebida—, es que eres demasiado desconfiado. ¡Y terco además!

—Bueno, por fortuna parece que no volveremos a ver a Tempester por aquí.

—De todas formas, no creo que eso importe ya demasiado —consideró ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pienso regresar a Cuzco en un par de días. —Sonrió cariñosamente a su hermano—. Seamos realistas, Jerome, aquí no me necesitas y, aunque agradezco tu oportuna invitación, no deseo aplazar por más tiempo mi regreso. Me marcharé este mismo miércoles.

—¡El miércoles! —se sorprendió Jerome—. Pero si estamos a lunes.

—Creí que te parecía oportuno que regresara. —Lo miró con expresión de asombro.

—Sí —comenzó a decir—, pero suponía que te quedarías hasta que Richard se marchara.

Lucy alzó una de sus elegantes y oscuras cejas.

—Te las apañarás muy bien sin mí —juzgó con picardía.

Jerome inspiró y soltó el aire en silencio.

—Entonces —añadió, alzando su copa de coñac—, espero que te vaya bien.

Ella sonrió.

—No lo dudes, hermanito.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome contemplaba en silencio a su hermana mientras ella, tratando de no olvidarse de nada, metía en la maleta las últimas prendas que aún permanecían colgadas en el armario.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?

—Jerome, ya te lo he dicho —resopló Lucy, al tiempo que terminaba de cerrar la hebilla dorada que aseguraba el zapato de tacón a su tobillo—, estaré bien. Además, son más de dos horas de camino y tú tienes mucho trabajo que hacer en la excavación. Deberías dejar de preocuparte, mi taxi no tardará en llegar. Es cuestión de minutos.

—Soy tu hermano mayor —le dijo, como si tuviese la necesidad de recordárselo—. Mi trabajo es preocuparme, cielo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya, y el mío es ponerte las cosas tan difíciles como pueda —bromeó ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias!

—De nada —respondió, sin hacer caso del tono sarcástico que había usado Jerome—. ¿Para qué si no están los hermanos?

—Eres incorregible.

—Lo sé —aceptó con una sonrisa, se acercó a él y, tras propinarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, continuó empaquetando el equipaje.

—Sabes que voy a echarte de menos, ¿verdad? —le dijo Jerome con franqueza.

Lucy desvió los ojos un instante hacia la vista que ofrecía la pequeña terraza. Lo cierto era que había muchas cosas allí que ella añoraría. Aunque inexplicablemente le costaba saber qué cosas eran exactamente, se sintió tensa ante la perspectiva de tener que abandonar definitivamente aquel lugar.

—Yo también —musitó en voz baja. Apartó la mirada y ojeó su Lotus de muñeca—. ¿A qué estás esperando? Llegarás tarde.

Él dejó caer los hombros y lanzó un bufido antes de aproximarse a ella.

—Siempre olvido que odias las despedidas. —Sonrió, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

—No seas ridículo —rio Lucy—, no las odio, lo que ocurre es que no me gusta que nos separemos con tanta frecuencia. Estamos demasiado tiempo lejos el uno del otro.

—En cuanto concluya esta excavación, prometo montar en un avión y salir volando hacia Cuzco.

—Cuando la excavación termine, con seguridad tendrás ya otro proyecto en mente. —Los grandes y risueños ojos verdes de Lucy se clavaron en su hermano.

—Puede —admitió él—, pero eso no me disuadirá de ir a verte.

—¡Te tomo la palabra! —Lo besó en la mejilla, antes de acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

—Cuídate mucho. —Jerome se puso repentinamente serio.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Lucy con una radiante sonrisa—, no soy yo quien se queda en un desierto lleno de escorpiones venenosos y guerreros tuareg.

—Aun así, espero que me telefonees en cuanto tu avión tome tierra.

—¿Algo más, mamá? —bromeó ella, apoyando su hombro en el umbral de la puerta abierta.

Jerome se pasó los dedos por el brillante y espeso cabello negro. Luego sonrió de forma lacónica.

—En cuanto tomes tierra —le recordó una vez más, antes de girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse hacia el ascensor. Después de despedirse de ella, alzando una de sus manos, desapareció tras las puertas metálicas.

Lucy permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, con los ojos clavados en la pequeña luz encarnada del ascensor. En cuanto esta se apagó, regresó a su dormitorio. Lamentaba enormemente que el trabajo de ambos los obligara a mantenerse tanto tiempo alejados. Jerome era la única familia que le quedaba, exceptuando al hermano de su madre, un tal tío Archer, que ni ella ni Jerome habían llegado nunca a conocer.

No obstante, no le quedaba más remedio que regresar a Cuzco, allí estaban su trabajo y su apartamento de alquiler. Lo malo, recapacitó Lucy, era que en aquella remota región del mundo también se encontraba Natsu, el maravilloso y atento Natsu, con su enfermiza inclinación a imponerle un matrimonio que no deseaba y su inquietante sentido de la moralidad.

Lo cierto era que apenas podía imaginarse el resto de su vida junto a él. No era que Natsu fuese un mal tipo, lo que ocurría era que su ex novio tenía una idea muy pobre de lo que realmente una mujer necesitaba. Aunque acostumbraba a ser un hombre educado y respetuoso, de lo que además alardeaba todo el tiempo, lo era en exceso. Eso sin mencionar los celos. A Lucy se le ponían los pelos de punta con solo recordarlo. Durante el último mes que habían estado juntos, en más de una ocasión había llegado a sentirse anulada como persona. Temía incluso sonreír o hablar con cualquier hombre, ya que sabía que él reaccionaría ante cualquier cosa que supusiera una invasión de su territorio. Porque claro, según Natsu, ella era eso mismo: su territorio.

Aún le parecía increíble lo mucho que había durado junto a él. Lucy suponía que gran parte de la culpa era suya. Se había acomodado en una relación carente de entusiasmo y pasión, a sabiendas de que aquello no la llevaría a ningún sitio. De hecho, Natsu tuvo que ponerle ante las narices un anillo de compromiso para que se diera cuenta de que no deseaba continuar junto a él. Eso, después de dos años, era todo un logro.

En fin, Natsu había pasado a formar parte de su pasado. Carpetazo al asunto, como se solía decir. Trabajaría con él lo mejor que supiera y eso era todo, se dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba al espejo y echaba un último vistazo a su aspecto. Pasó las manos sobre la tela de sus ajustados téjanos e instaló los finos tirantes de su blusa nuevamente sobre los hombros, antes de coger la maleta preparada sobre la cama.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del dormitorio, cuando reparó en que le faltaba su pulsera. Con un suspiro de alivio recordó que la noche anterior se la había quitado antes de introducirse en la bañera. Dejó un momento el equipaje junto a la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. En cuanto sus ojos dieron con el preciado objeto, Lucy lo aseguró en su muñeca. Hubiese odiado perderlo. Aquel era un regalo que Jerome le había hecho por su decimoctavo cumpleaños y al que tenía mucho aprecio.

Se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio un vuelco al chocar con un inesperado torso humano. Lucy trató de gritar, sin embargo una mano grande y fuerte le cubrió la boca, empujándola a continuación sin miramientos al interior del cuarto de baño.

Como si el instinto la instigara a hacerlo, forcejeó salvajemente con su agresor, un hombre corpulento y alto, del que solo podía distinguir sus ojos oscuros, ya que a pesar de vestir téjanos y camisa a la última moda, portaba un turbante negro que le cubría casi todo el rostro. De repente, notó que el hombre apartaba la mano un instante y cogió aire antes de que él volviera a cubrir su nariz y boca con un tejido áspero que despedía un fuerte olor. Paralizada por el pánico, reconoció la naturaleza de aquel olor: cloroformo.

Lucy aún continuaba agitándose cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse con vaporosas luces de colores violetas y oscuros. Necesitaba respirar, pues no hacerlo surtiría el mismo efecto que aspirar la sustancia del pañuelo. Su boca se abrió e inhaló una angustiosa bocanada de aire, luego, alguien apagó la luz.


	4. Chapter 4

Un leve sonido la hizo despertar. Lucy se sentía como si un elefante le hubiese pateado el estómago, notaba su boca completamente seca y su lengua parecía estar hecha de esparto. Separó los parpados con lentitud e, inmóvil, clavó la mirada en el exquisito cortinaje que ondeaba frente a ella, sacudido por una suave y cálida brisa. Trató de incorporarse, pero las fuertes náuseas que la invadieron cuando trató de hacerlo le hicieron desistir por el momento y continuó tumbada de lado sobre la alfombra.

La mitad de su rostro reposaba hundido en un cómodo y suave cojín enfundado en seda. Lucy deslizó la mirada a su alrededor, frunció el ceño y trató de aclarar su aturdida cabeza.

Sin duda, se hallaba en el interior de una tienda y, a juzgar por la decoración, las costosas alfombras y las bellas lámparas de aceite, debía de pertenecer a algún nómada insigne. Inclinó la cabeza y posó la mirada sobre sus zapatos. Al menos continuaba calzada y vestida. Lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, era más de lo que cabía esperar.

Cuando por fin tuvo fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse, se sentó y advirtió que no se encontraba sola.

A escasos metros de distancia, sentadas y maniatadas como ella misma, yacían dos mujeres jóvenes, de tez aceitunada y cabellos negros.

Las muchachas la miraban con curiosidad, mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja.

—¿Dónde estamos? —les preguntó ella en tamahaq, la lengua de las tribus de aquella zona de Libia.

Durante un incómodo momento, las jóvenes se miraron la una a la otra, sin atreverse a decir nada. Lucy comenzó a preguntarse si desconocerían el dialecto. Lo cierto era que aquellas mujeres podían proceder de cualquier lugar del Fezzan. Incluso podrían no ser naturales de Libia. Cuando estaba a punto de resignarse a no recibir respuesta, una de las muchachas, de constitución pequeña y menuda, habló.

—¿Conoces nuestro idioma?

—Así es —contestó Lucy con el ceño arrugado, antes de volver a formular la pregunta—: ¿Sabéis dónde estamos?

—No te conviene que ellos lo sepan —afirmó la chica en voz baja, obviando responder a la cuestión que verdaderamente interesaba a Lucy.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Sintió que el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente contra el pecho—. ¿Por qué no deben saber que entiendo el tamahaq?

—Porque probablemente pretendan venderte a un hombre noble —afirmó rotundamente la joven de tez bronceada—, ellos prefieren a las esclavas que no comprenden el idioma. Así tienen menos posibilidades de huir y ellos menos de qué preocuparse.

—¿Esclavas? —La palabra pareció atragantársele en la boca. De repente pensó en su hermano. Seguramente Jerome la suponía en aquellos momentos de camino a Perú—. Maldita sea —exclamó Lucy con desesperación. Debería haber permitido que Jerome la acompañara al maldito aeropuerto. Si lo hubiese hecho, ahora seguramente no se encontraría en aquella apurada situación.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto —opinó la joven, alta y delgada, que había permanecido hasta aquel momento en silencio—. Con tu aspecto, seguramente sea un imajeghan quien se interese por ti.

—Y eso debería hacer que me sienta mejor —resopló entre dientes.

—Al menos no será un iklan quien te compre…

Lucy arrugó el ceño. Pese a conocer bien el idioma, aún se le escapaban ciertos términos, sobre todo los que a jerarquía se referían.

—Un pastor o cocinero —aclaró la muchacha al intuir su desconocimiento—. Si uno de ellos decide comprarnos, nos obligará a trabajar para los nobles a los que sirve y no le importará vernos desfallecer.

De pronto el temor y la sospecha se hicieron presa de ella.

—¿Y qué sucederá si es un imajeghan quien nos compra? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Seremos concubinas.

Lucy contuvo el aliento y se quedó boquiabierta. Por lo visto, aquellas muchachas opinaban que ese degradante destino era mejor que acabar siendo la esclava de un pastor. Sin embargo, a ella ambas posibilidades le parecían igualmente espantosas e inaceptables.

—No sé lo que pensaréis hacer vosotras, pero yo creo que debemos hallar la forma de escapar de aquí —dijo, tratando de deshacerse de las ligaduras que aferraban sus muñecas—, debemos pedir ayuda —agregó.

—¿Estás loca? No podrás caminar ahí fuera más de dos pasos sin que te atrapen.

—¡No me importa! —Mordió la cuerda con los dientes—. Al menos lo habré intentado.

De pronto, Lucy notó que alguien posaba una mano áspera y grande sobre su hombro y dio un violento brinco. La sangre abandonó su semblante cuando clavó los ojos en el conocido rostro del hombre. Ante ella y con cara de pocos amigos, se encontraba Tempester.

—¡Estate quieta muchacha! —le ordenó el antiguo recepcionista del hotel—. O te provocarás moratones.

—¡Tú! —gritó Lucy boquiabierta, atolondrada, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Tempester ni tan siquiera se molestó en responder, la asió violentamente por el brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

—¡Vamos!

El pánico se hizo con ella cuando advirtió que Tempester pretendía sacarla de la tienda. Durante un segundo, sopesó la idea de mostrar resistencia, de luchar con aquel hombre cuyo físico superaba con creces el de ella. No obstante, decidió no hacerlo. Se mantuvo en silencio y lanzó una última mirada hacia las temblorosas jóvenes, que permanecían en el pequeño recodo de la tienda. Acto seguido se vio arrastrada sin mucho esfuerzo al exterior.

Allí, el polvo, el calor y la arena del desierto le dieron la bienvenida, envolviéndola, mientras Tempester se inclinaba para soltar las ligaduras de sus tobillos.

—Estoy impresionado, Tempester —dijo alguien a su lado.

Ella alzó la vista y la posó en un hombre ataviado con una costosa túnica bordada con hilos dorados. Este la miraba de arriba abajo sin ninguna reserva. Con cada repaso de sus ojos, pequeños y saturados de profundas arrugas, Lucy sentía un desagradable escalofrío que le terminó produciendo náuseas. Quiso mandarlo al infierno, sin embargo recordó el consejo de la joven de la tienda y simuló no comprender lo que decían.

—Ya te lo dije, Raghîb —respondió Tempester con orgullo, al tiempo que tomaba a Lucy por la barbilla y la obligaba a alzar el rostro—, conseguirás un buen precio por ella.

—Tal vez incluso decida quedármela.

El hombre se aproximó y la observó atentamente. Ella apartó el rostro, deshaciéndose de los ásperos dedos que sujetaban su mentón, y con un rápido movimiento golpeó con su codo el estómago de Tempester. Cuando él se contrajo sobre sí mismo, Lucy, alentada por su incipiente arrojo, se giró y trató de huir, cuando sintió la mano de Raghîb alrededor de su cuello. Sentía la presión de sus dedos en el cuello y la caricia de su desagradable aliento la obligó a cerrar los parpados. Le costaba respirar y se sentía mareada, más por el pánico que por la fuerza que ejercía aquella enorme mano.

Tempester, ya recuperado, dio un paso hacia ella y alzó la mano con los ojos llenos de cólera, disponiéndose a golpearla. Sin embargo, Raghîb, más rápido que él, la soltó y lo detuvo aferrándolo por la muñeca.

—¡No! ¡No golpearás a la mujer! —le ordenó amenazante—. Si la dañas, no podré obtener ni un dinar por ella. Y, te lo advierto, no he venido hasta aquí para marcharme con las manos vacías. ¿Lo has entendido? —Agarró nuevamente a la joven y la arrojó contra el torso de Tempester—. De todas formas no pretendo quedármela, es demasiado ingobernable. No deseo que altere con su mal carácter a mis otras mujeres. Ya tengo demasiados problemas para ocuparme de uno más. Llévala a la tienda de Warrod, ese turco se encargará de sacar un buen pellizco por esta hembra de ojos verdes.

Tempester asintió apretando la mandíbula y empujó a Lucy, exhortándola a caminar.

* * *

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Laxus, refiriéndose al caballo que estaba frente a él.

—Tres mil dinares, ni uno menos —respondió Warrod, uno de los más reputados comerciantes turcos de la región, al tiempo que propinaba al animal tres briosas palmadas en su lomo, elogiando la dureza de su musculatura.

—¿Me tomas por estúpido, Warrod? —Entornó media sonrisa y extrajo de su alforja un pequeño saquito lleno de monedas, que arrojó a las manos del hombre—. Dos mil quinientos, ni uno más.

—¡Vamos, Laxus! —se quejó el hombre, sin dejar de calcular mentalmente el peso del paquete—. Sabes que este animal vale mucho más que eso. Es fuerte y tranquilo.

—Sí, si lo que deseas es obsequiárselo a una esposa. Pero no es una mujer quien lo montará, sino mi hermano Freed.

Warrod comprimió los labios un momento y recapacitó en silencio. Un instante después tiró de las riendas del animal y lo entregó a su nuevo amo.

—¡Está bien! —Lanzó un profundo suspiró antes de añadir—: tú ganas.

—Seamos realistas, Warrod —añadió Laxus, examinando los dientes del animal—. Tú no has salido demasiado mal parado de este trato, que digamos.

Warrod hizo una pausa y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una cantidad exagerada de dientes de oro en su dentadura.

—¿Vas a quedarte a la venta de cautivos?

—¿Esclavos? —Laxus alzó una ceja con desdén—. No creo que eso sea para mí, Warrod.

El hombre, de tez morena y estatura más bien pequeña, se encogió de hombros.

—Te vendría bien una concubina —opinó en tono jocoso—, te ayudaría a relajarte, amigo mío. Pero, en fin, tú te lo pierdes. Por lo visto el indigno de Raghîb ha traído consigo a una americana de ojos verdes. Pretende sacar un buen pellizco por ella. Yo no la he visto pero, según cuentan, es toda una belleza. —Dio una cachetada al animal que Laxus acababa de comprar—. Una hembra de las que lograría que pensaras menos en caballos, tú ya me entiendes…

Laxus sintió un repentino vuelco en su estómago. Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de la joven a la que había robado un beso unos días antes se instaló en su mente. No comprendía por qué había hecho aquello, ni por qué aún permanecía acampado en las proximidades del hotel donde ella se hospedaba. Durante días la idea de volver a verla lo había perseguido, hasta el punto de volverlo loco. Sus noches se habían vuelto insoportables y el cansancio que reflejaba su rostro durante el día era la prueba viviente de la tensión que soportaba en su desvelo.

Un sentimiento de alerta estalló en su interior. Antes de que pudiera darse tiempo a pensar, ató las riendas de su caballo y se volvió hacia Warrod.

—Veamos a esa muchacha —le dijo al turco, tratando de hablar con serenidad.

En el interior de la tienda, las voces de los enardecidos hombres y el humo del tabaco flotaban en el ambiente. En cuanto Laxus cruzó la entrada, apartando a un lado la fina cortina que protegía el lugar del calor y el polvo del desierto, tres individuos vestidos con túnicas de color blanco y negro se apartaron, intimidados por su apariencia. Su presencia solía ser recibida de igual modo, ya fuera por su reputada condición de guerrero o porque sacaba dos o más palmos de estatura a los demás hombres.

Después de echar un vistazo a los rostros ávidos que lo rodeaban, se reafirmó en su convicción de que odiaba el comercio de esclavos. De hecho, él mismo era hijo de una mujer inglesa raptada por un imajeghan y convertida a la postre en su esposa. Sin embargo, algo en su interior lo impulsaba a permanecer allí y aguardar a que el indeseable de Raghîb mostrase a su captura americana.

Cuando se sentó junto a Freed, su hermanastro lo miró extrañado.

—Pensé que no te interesaban las concubinas —comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —se limitó a decir él.

—Sí claro —resopló—. Veo que ya te has enterado de lo de la americana —dedujo Freed, sin apenas mirarlo.

—¿A qué demonios del desierto te refieres? —preguntó, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Conmigo no hace falta que disimules, me crucé con ella en el zoco. Estoy completamente seguro de que la mujer, y el hombre que la acompañaba, habían salido de la herrería de Omar.

—Eso no significa nada —resopló Laxus.

—¿Acaso te has quedado ciego, hermano? —preguntó entre risas—. Porque esa es la única razón por la que tú no habrías visto a esa mujer.

Laxus entornó los ojos y los clavó en su medio hermano, tratando de averiguar qué se proponía con aquellos inoportunos comentarios. De pronto el rostro de Freed se endureció. Miró hacia donde su hermano lo hacía y halló el motivo de su inquietud. Al otro extremo de la tienda, sentado junto a su hijo Macbeth, se encontraba Precht.

—¿Qué habrá venido a buscar aquí? —masculló Laxus en voz baja.

—Tal vez a otra nueva concubina —opinó Freed.

—No me fío de él. —Apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas—. Ansia el mando de nuestra gente. Incluso está dispuesto a entregar su hija a cualquier imajeghan con tal de conseguirlo.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que Mirajane no se muestre dispuesta a complacer a su padre —contestó Freed con una media y astuta sonrisa.

—Con un poco de suerte, esa mujer acabará decidiéndose por otro jefe tuareg —reflexionó Laxus.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Entonces, quizá deba marcharme por un tiempo a Inglaterra. —Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio—. Tal vez así Mirajane se olvide de esa estúpida idea de unirnos en matrimonio.

—Algún día, Laxus, tendrás que tomar a una mujer por esposa —le recordó.

—Lo sé —dijo fijando la mirada en un hombre moreno y delgado, que acababa de entrar en la tienda—, pero será la mujer que yo elija, no la que alguien trate de imponerme…

Laxus continuó observando a aquel hombre. Por alguna razón le resultaba familiar. Durante unos minutos, se negó a perderlo de vista. Cuando el recién llegado se aproximó a Warrod y se retiró el turbante que ocultaba su rostro, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el mismo que había acorralado a la joven de ojos verdes en el desierto corredor del hotel. La misma joven que había estado robándole el sueño durante los últimos días.

La sangre hervía en su interior. Laxus no pudo evitar que lo invadiese una oleada de ira cuando comprendió el escabroso propósito que había movido a aquel sujeto a importunar a la muchacha. Convencido de que la americana que pretendían vender aquella tarde no era otra que la que él había tenido entre sus brazos hacía escasamente tres días, se movió inquieto en su asiento.

Su rostro mudó de color y en su mente anidó el recuerdo de aquel beso, provocando que su masculina anatomía respondiese al estímulo de inmediato.

Afortunadamente podía ocultar la prueba de su excitación bajo sus ropas holgadas, pero se sintió molesto por lo que esa mujer, con sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda y sus encarnados labios, suscitaba en él. Aquella reacción comenzaba a serle insostenible.

El silencio cayó sobre los asistentes cuando hicieron entrar a la primera de las cautivas, una joven alta, delgada y de tez bronceada, engalanada con una cantidad desorbitada de aretes, pulseras y anillos de colores. Laxus frunció los labios y contrajo la mandíbula. Odiaba profundamente aquel tipo de comercio. Su pecho ardía por la furia que le provocaba ver cómo una persona era exhibida y vendida de aquella detestable manera, por un precio no mayor del que él mismo había pagado por su nuevo caballo.

Cuando advirtió que Macbeth pujaba por ella, sintió que las tripas se le revolvían. El hijo de Precht, aparte de por su carácter vil y arrogante, era sobradamente conocido por el trato que dispensaba a las mujeres. Para Macbeth, sus esclavas eran poco más que animales, tomaba lo que quería de ellas cuando lo deseaba, sin importarle lo más mínimo dañarlas para conseguir satisfacer sus depravados y bajos instintos. Para Laxus aquel tipo era un hombre despreciable. Había conocido pocos como él. Sin embargo, a pesar de su mutua animadversión, Macbeth trataba de aparentar cordialidad, ya que pretendía, como Precht, unir ambas tribus con los lazos del matrimonio.

Los cautivos se sucedieron uno tras otro. Algunos no fueron mostrados, ya que serían devueltos a sus familias a cambio de un buen pellizco. Otros, sin embargo, fueron vendidos sin problemas.

La respiración de Laxus se aceleraba con cada trato o venta, hasta que finalmente los murmullos se acrecentaron cuando uno de los hombres de Warrod irrumpió en la tienda llevando consigo a la joven americana. Si aún le quedaba alguna duda sobre la identidad de la muchacha, esta se disipó en el momento que clavó la mirada en sus bellos ojos verdes. Desgraciadamente, un segundo después, reparó en que Macbeth también lo había hecho.

—¡Cómprala! —le dijo Freed en voz baja—. Eso, si no deseas que el mezquino de Macbeth lo haga. ¿Has visto cómo la mira? No me cabe duda de que pujará por ella.

Laxus asintió con gesto prudente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya ha comprado tres esclavos —observó.

—¿Y dudas que puje por esta? —Freed resopló y volvió a clavar los ojos en la joven—. ¡No seas ingenuo!

—Nosotros no compramos esclavos —replicó Laxus tajantemente.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿recuerdas? —señaló, repitiendo sus propias palabras. Al no recibir respuesta, agregó—: Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo…

Tratando de ignorar la punzada de desasosiego que se instaló en su pecho, Laxus Eljall se encogió de hombros, simulando desinterés. Pese a todo, el brillo inconfundible del enojo destelló en sus ojos azules. Cruzó los brazos ante su fuerte pecho y clavó la mirada en ella.

Lucy deseó no haberse puesto aquellos zapatos de tacón. Si bien eran cómodos para cualquier calle o vía asfaltada, no lo eran tanto a la hora de caminar sobre aquella fina arena. A pesar de que el interior de la tienda estaba perfectamente cubierto por alfombras de disparatados colores, el tacón de sus zapatos no cesaba de clavarse en el tejido, obligándola a hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no perder el equilibrio.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Tempester se aproximó a ella y dio un ligero tirón de las ligaduras que apresaban sus muñecas, constriñéndola a caminar hasta el centro de la tienda. Una vez allí, Warrod comenzó a animar a los asistentes a que pujasen por tan singular captura.

Se mordió la lengua, deseosa de gritarles que comprendía todas y cada una de las barbaridades que decían. Incluso pasó por su cabeza la absurda idea de amenazarlos, de advertirles que si no la soltaban los denunciaría ante las autoridades. No obstante, cerró la boca y permaneció en silencio. Sabía que aquella estúpida idea no le daría ninguna oportunidad, tal vez incluso pusiera su vida en peligro. Esperar se había convertido en su mejor opción. Aguardar la oportunidad y escapar a la menor ocasión que se le presentara, era sin duda lo más sensato.

Un hombre joven se aproximó a ella y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observándola con atención. Lucy sintió un escalofrío al reparar en el brillo lascivo de sus ojos y contuvo el aliento cuando él se volvió para dirigirse al que todos llamaban Warrod.

—Dos mil —ofreció el hombre. Sus ojos, que era lo único que ella podía ver de él, centellearon amenazantes.

—¿Dos mil? —rió Warrod, dirigiéndose a él y al resto de asistentes—. ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio, Macbeth? Esta mujer vale mucho más que eso.

—Cuatro mil —ofreció Freed, logrando que Laxus lo mirase sorprendido.

—No tienes cuatro mil dinares, hermano —masculló Laxus en voz baja.

—¿No? Entonces tendrás que ser tú quien me salve de la deshonra…

Laxus sintió como si un puñetazo en su estómago lo dejase sin respiración.

—¡Maldito! —farfulló entre dientes, al tiempo que oía el ofrecimiento de Macbeth, que subía a cinco mil—. ¡Seis mil! —gritó Laxus, casi automáticamente.

Como si el instinto la exhortara a hacerlo, Lucy alzó el rostro y clavó los ojos en el hombre que se había unido a tan ignominiosa subasta. Su corazón dio un tremendo vuelco al contemplar aquella familiar e impenetrable mirada azul. No entendía qué hacía él allí. Sin duda, no parecía un hombre que tuviese que comprar a una mujer para disfrutar de sus atenciones. Evidentemente, habría más de una docena dispuestas a ello sin que él tuviera que abonar ni un solo dinar.

—Seis mil quinientos —pugnó de nuevo Macbeth, apartando el trozo de tela que ocultaba sus facciones y permitiéndole a ella contemplar su rostro.

Lucy se sorprendió al comprobar que no se trataba de un hombre de aspecto desagradable, como en un principio había supuesto, sino más bien al contrario. Su semblante duro, de tez morena y oscuros ojos rasgados, poseía líneas marcadamente duras y una nariz ligeramente aguileña.

Desconfiada, retrocedió un paso cuando él extendió una mano hacia ella, con la clara intención de pasar los dedos por su mejilla. Cuando sintió la aspereza de aquella piel, el pánico recorrió sus terminaciones nerviosas, provocándole un desagradable escalofrío.

—Diez mil —exclamó Laxus, levantándose súbitamente y entornando los ojos. Para su sorpresa, algo en su interior había estallado cuando Macbeth puso los dedos sobre la muchacha.

El silencio volvió a caer como una losa sobre los asistentes. Con una rápida ojeada, Lucy estudió los rostros de los hombres allí congregados. Por lo visto, aquel no era el coste común de un esclavo, los semblantes y las miradas de estupefacción así lo indicaban.

—Deseo renunciar a los esclavos que hoy he adquirido —dijo Macbeth, girándose hacia Warrod—. Añadiré su importe al valor de esta mujer.

Laxus sintió una oleada de alivio ante las palabras de Macbeth, ya que indicaban que no llevaba dinero suficiente encima. Clavó los ojos en Warrod y aguardó la respuesta de este, intuyendo de antemano cuál sería.

—Sabes que no está permitido, Macbeth. —El hombre alzó el mentón—. Si no traes riqueza suficiente para comprarla, debes renunciar a ella.

Macbeth permaneció inmóvil un minuto. Después, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se dio la vuelta y abandonó furioso la tienda.

Lucy sintió temblar sus rodillas, su estómago pareció descender súbitamente hasta el suelo y pensó que su corazón, completamente desbocado, deseaba treparle por la garganta. Retrocedió un paso y sus tacones se hundieron un poco más en la alfombra, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y se precipitase de espaldas. Cuando estaba a punto de dar con sus huesos en el suelo, unas fuertes manos atraparon con firmeza su cintura.

Inspiró de un golpe y clavó los ojos en los del Laxus. Nuevamente volvía a encontrarse entre sus brazos aunque, paradójicamente, ahora ella era de su propiedad. Sin embargo, Lucy se dijo a sí misma que aquella situación cambiaría pronto, tan solo debía aguardar el momento oportuno para huir. Ser paciente, solo eso.

—No ves el momento de abrazar a esta mujer —bromeó Warrod, provocando que en el interior de la tienda los asistentes prorrumpieran en risas.

—Diez mil dinares bien lo valen. —Laxus alzó el rostro y miró a Warrod con semblante divertido, mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a ponerse en pie. En cuanto desvió la mirada a sus zapatos y reparó en el motivo de su caída, frunció el dorado ceño.

Nunca antes, jamás, se había sentido tan humillada. Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando el desconocido de ojos enigmáticos inclinó su cuerpo y acto seguido la cargó sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera un saco. Cuando creía que no podría sucederle nada más bochornoso, notó cómo él la despojaba de sus zapatos y los arrojaba a un lado, antes de salir de la tienda con ella a cuestas.

Algunas personas, tanto nobles como pastores, se apartaron para dejarlos pasar, mientras a su paso estallaban en risas.

—¡Suéltame, pedazo de bruto! —le gritó, al tiempo que trataba de golpearlo con los puños. Se sintió frustrada al percatarse de que su ataque producía el mismo perjuicio que le causaría la picadura de un mosquito—. ¿Me has oído? Sé que me entiendes… ¡Maldito bastardo mal nacido!

Laxus accedió al interior de su improvisada tienda y la arrojó bruscamente sobre los cojines que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Cuando ella trató de ponerse en pie, se topó con el dedo índice del hombre erguido ante su nariz.

—¡No volverás a maldecir! —comenzó a decirle Laxus, con gesto circunspecto—. ¿Me has comprendido? Como vuelva a oír un solo comentario de esa boquita tuya, respecto a algún miembro de mi familia, te arrepentirás de poseer una lengua tan afilada.

Sabiendo que aquel no era el mejor momento para heroicidades, Lucy resistió el impulso de abofetearlo. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios con la punta de su lengua, provocando que él fijase la mirada en su boca, antes de añadir:

—¿Y qué harás si no obedezco? —Lo miró desafiante—. ¿Me darás una azotaina?

—No creo que eso mejore tu mal carácter, muchacha. —Cruzó los brazos ante su fuerte torso—. Pero tal vez te entregue al hombre que pretendía comprarte. —Se puso de cuclillas y enfrentó su rostro al de ella—. Según tengo entendido, Macbeth posee una perturbada inclinación por las mujeres bonitas.

Irritada consigo misma, Lucy sintió que no podría pronunciar una sola palabra mientras él permaneciera tan cerca de ella. Sentía su aroma, una mezcla de jabón y after shave, tremendamente masculino. Su cálido aliento acariciaba la piel de su rostro, y su respiración era cada vez más pesada. Por un momento ella temió que intentaría besarla de nuevo. El brillo de sus ojos así parecía indicarlo. Sin embargo, él se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda, dejándola completamente desorientada.

—No, desde luego que no estoy hecha para sensaciones fuertes —masculló en voz baja, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre los cojines de seda. No podía entender el porqué de aquel sentimiento de frustración. En fin, él se había marchado, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que ella deseaba. ¿O no?

Todavía podía sentir el calor de su aliento en la mejilla. Su cuerpo se estremeció y suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de aquello, si era incapaz de no pensar en aquel hombre más de dos minutos seguidos? Debía centrarse. Elaborar un plan de huida.

Alzó las muñecas y trató de desligarse con los dientes. Animada al notar que se aflojaban, sonrió satisfecha consigo misma.

Casi había conseguido deshacerse de aquel fastidioso lío de cuerdas y nudos, cuando entraron dos personas en la tienda. Lucy se detuvo y alzó el rostro sorprendida al ver a Macbeth. Junto a él, una joven de cabellos castaños; y tez bronceada la miraba con desagrado.

—Así que esta es la muchacha por la que Laxus ha pujado esta tarde. —La mujer, que habló en tamahaq, la miró de arriba abajo—. La suponía más… voluptuosa.

—Yo creo que está bien así —opinó Macbeth, mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor y la recorría con la mirada.

—No digas estupideces, parece una maldita mosquita muerta. Laxus debe de haber perdido el buen gusto.

No cabía duda de que aquella muchacha guardaba alguna relación con el imajeghan. La observaba con la antipatía de los celos. Lucy no pudo evitar preguntarse qué relación la uniría con el jefe tuareg. Irguió la espalda y le sostuvo la mirada. Tal vez no estaba en aquellos momentos en una situación ventajosa, pero sin duda era una situación que ella no había buscado.

La joven se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Me gustaría arrancarle esos ojos —le dijo a Macbeth, entornando los parpados y apretando los puños.

Lucy sintió el deseo de mandar a aquella mujer, altanera y presuntuosa, a hacer gárgaras. Sin embargo, no era prudente mostrarles que los estaba comprendiendo a la perfección. Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de no venirse abajo, ni explotar como un cohete. Ninguna de las dos opciones era demasiado inteligente en aquel momento.

—No seas mala, Mirajane —resopló Macbeth—. ¿Qué quedaría entonces para mí?

—¡Quiero que te deshagas de ella! —le ordenó furiosa, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida—. Cómprasela por el doble, dale a beber veneno, pero no quiero ver cómo él la toca, ¿entendido?

Lucy permaneció inmóvil un momento antes de mirar al hombre, que continuaba aún allí. Rogó en silencio para que el tuareg que la había comprado apareciera de una maldita vez en la tienda. Su respiración se detuvo cuando Macbeth se aproximó a ella. Trató de retroceder ante su avance, pero él atrapó sus cabellos y tiró de ella violentamente, impidiéndole huir. Lucy lanzó un alarido de dolor que provocó que el hombre le propinase un sonoro golpe en la mejilla. Atónita y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miró en silencio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz, profundamente fría, resonó en el interior de la tienda. Macbeth se incorporó de un salto y se quedó inmóvil al observar la expresión siniestra que anidaba en el rostro de Laxus.

—¿Qué haces en mi tienda? —Sus ojos eran duros.

—He venido a hacerte una oferta por la mujer.

Laxus desvió los ojos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha. Su expresión, que en aquel momento ya era de por sí inquietante, se tornó aún más severa al advertir el matiz púrpura que comenzaba a tomar el pómulo de la joven.

—¿Has golpeado a mi concubina? —le preguntó, comprimiendo la mandíbula. Pero no esperó del hombre respuesta alguna, extendió su brazo y golpeó fuertemente su rostro.

Macbeth retrocedió tres largos pasos antes de caer al suelo. Apenas un segundo después, llevó su mano a la mandíbula y limpió el fino hilo escarlata que comenzó a manar de sus labios.

—¿Acaso esa hembra te ha vuelto loco? —le espetó, apretando los dientes.

—No debiste entrar en mi tienda sin permiso, mucho menos golpear mi propiedad.

—Ya te dije que vine a hacerte una oferta —dijo Macbeth, poniéndose en pie.

Laxus cruzó ambos brazos ante su fuerte torso.

—Te escucho.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucy. Esos hombres eran unas auténticas bestias. ¿Cómo si no podrían tratar de comprarla o venderla con aquella indiferencia? Su respiración se detuvo cuando Macbeth le lanzó una calculadora mirada.

—Mis esclavas, puedes quedarte con ellas —le ofreció.

—Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, Macbeth —contestó, señalando a la muchacha con un gesto de su cabeza—, ya poseo esclava.

—Seis, es una buena oferta. Seis mujeres por una sola americana. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que eres un estúpido si crees que accederé a entregártela. —Se sentó en uno de los grandes almohadones y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas—. Pienso disfrutar de cada uno de los dinares que he pagado por ella.

Lucy sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—Deberías pensártelo mejor, a Mirajane no le hará ninguna gracia —añadió Macbeth con sequedad.

—¿Tratas de intimidarme, Macbeth?

—No, claro que no. Tan solo trato de advertirte de que…

—¡Cierra la boca! —lo interrumpió bruscamente Laxus—. De lo contrario, puede que considere tus palabras como una amenaza.

El color abandonó la cara del hombre. Lucy abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró. Por un instante el ligero temblor que advirtió en sus labios y el titubeo que anidó en sus facciones la incitaron a suponer que Macbeth pretendía continuar con aquella disputa. Sin embargo, después de un instante, él se dio la vuelta y abandonó la tienda sin volver a dirigirles la mirada.

Tan pronto como se quedaron a solas, Freed entró.

—¿Qué quería ese? —preguntó a su hermano, lanzando un vistazo al lugar por donde Macbeth acababa de desaparecer.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —respondió Laxus. Luego clavó la mirada en ella—. La americana solo nos traerá problemas, ya te lo dije.

—¿Acaso estás pensando vendérsela a Macbeth?

Con los brazos aún apoyados en las rodillas miró a su hermano.

—¿Tú qué crees? No soy un animal, hermano —respondió—, sin embargo no debí comprarla.

—La hubieras dejado igualmente a su merced.

Laxus comprendió que su hermano tenía razón. Suspiró largamente y murmuró un juramento entre dientes.

—Deberíamos levantar el campamento —opinó Freed—. No es seguro que permanezcamos aquí mientras Precht y los suyos estén cerca. Estamos a pocos minutos de las dunas de Ihhan Ubari. Parte de nuestros hombres partieron esta tarde hacia su oasis.

—Está bien, partiremos en cuanto despunte el alba —decidió Laxus—. Procura que Nâceh y Sirâj mantengan esta noche los ojos bien abiertos. Procura que Nâceh y Sirâj mantengan esta noche los ojos bien abiertos. No me fío de Macbeth.

Freed asintió.

—Buenas noches hermano. —Se dio la vuelta con la intención de marchase.

—Sabes que puedes dormir en la tienda —lo detuvo Laxus—, hay suficiente espacio.

Freed giró su rostro y lanzó una mirada a la muchacha, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—No. Creo que no lo haré —dijo antes de abandonar la tienda, dejándolo a solas con ella.

Laxus observó a Lucy durante un minuto y suspiró.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Para empezar, pensó Lucy con enojo, podría hablar en inglés. Por lo menos eso le daría la oportunidad de dejar de fingir que no lo entendía y mandarlo a hacer puñetas de una maldita vez. Se mordió el labio inferior y entornó los ojos cuando advirtió que él se acercaba.

Laxus se inclinó y atrapó sus muñecas, tirando de ellas y obligándola a ponerse en pie. Tras comprobar que había estado trasteando en sus ligaduras, dio un ligero tirón y la volvió a soltar con brusquedad.

Ella no pudo evitar tropezar con sus propios pies y caer sentada sobre uno de los ahuecados almohadones de seda.

—¿A qué crees que estás jugando? —le espetó ella. Al ver que continuaba en silencio, insistió—: ¡Responde, maldita sea! Sé que me entiendes perfectamente.

—Vuelves a maldecir… —le recordó él.

—¡Vaya! Así que por fin has decidido hablar —bufó entre dientes.

—Sin embargo, tú no paras de hacerlo —le dijo con cansancio, antes de tomar una manzana del interior de un frutero y lanzársela.

Ella la atrapó en el aire.

—¡Come! —añadió él con voz autoritaria.

—Primero deberíais desatarme, ¿no te parece? —dijo con sarcasmo, mostrando sus ligaduras—. O quizá, no. Tal vez lo que pretendes es que muera de hambre

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No es más que una manzana! —masculló él, mordiendo su propia fruta—. No necesitas que te quite esas malditas cuerdas para comértela.

Lucy hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no arrojarle aquella pieza de fruta a la cabeza. Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas, lo miró y mordió la manzana con una nota de desafío en los ojos.

Laxus sacudió la cabeza, resoplando entre dientes. Comprendió que aquella mujer solo le iba a causar complicaciones. Bastaba con verla: el brillo beligerante de sus ojos, su actitud combativa, aquella cremosa y seductora tez… Imaginó cómo sería rozar aquella piel con la punta de sus dedos, sentir su calor en sus yemas, su aroma en…

De golpe Laxus se percató de los derroteros que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. ¡Maldita mujer! Sabía que sería un problema desde el primer día que la vio. Se deshizo de su turbante y arrojó a un lado su cinto. Cuando se desprendió de la parte superior de su atuendo, se percató de la manzana que rodaba por el suelo y que acabó estrellándose contra su bota derecha. Con el ceño fruncido, se giró para mirar a la muchacha. Esta, pálida como la cera de una vela, lo observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —balbució Lucy.

Él se inclinó para recoger la fruta mordida, exponiendo ante los ojos de ella toda una serie de maravillosos y fantásticos músculos bronceados por el sol.

—No querrás que duerma vestido —le dijo. Caminó hasta la entrada y, tras apartar la cortina a un lado, lanzó la manzana todo lo lejos que pudo—. Si continúas desperdiciando así la comida, tendré que plantearme el venderte a algún mercader estúpido —le dijo mientras desataba la lazada que sujetaba sus amplios calzones.

—¡Detente! Por amor de Dios, para de hacer eso —rogó Lucy, sintiendo la boca seca.

—¿Que pare el qué? —rio él—. Deberías ir acostumbrándote, se supone que ahora eres mi concubina.

—Eres increíblemente presuntuoso —opinó ella, lanzando un bufido—. ¿Acaso crees que puedes decirme lo que debo hacer?

Laxus cruzó la tienda en tan solo cuatro grandes zancadas e inclinó su cuerpo, enfrentando su rostro al de ella. Atrapó con los dedos su mentón y lo elevó, obligándola a que lo mirase.

—Yo y los diez mil dinares que me has costado. —Aguardó en silencio a que ella se atreviera a responder.

Furiosa, Lucy entrecerró los ojos y decidió morderse la lengua. ¡Diosa! ¿A qué olía ese hombre? Sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba y trató de retener la oleada de calor que se deslizó por su vientre. Tragó saliva e intentó apartarse de él. Sin embargo, solo consiguió que Laxus la sujetara con más fuerza, aproximándose más a ella.

—No puedes creer en serio que haré todo lo que te dé la gana solo porque has pagado unos malditos dinares por mí —le espetó Lucy.

—Diez mil malditos dinares —le aclaró él, antes de lamentarse—. He pagado mucho menos por mi caballo.

—¿Me estás comparando con un estúpido animal?

—En absoluto —resopló él—, un caballo es mucho más útil que una muchacha rebelde y testaruda que no para de hablar.

—¡Eres detestable!

—No deberías provocarme, muchacha…

Estaba tan cerca de ella, que Lucy sintió la caricia de su aliento en la mejilla.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo, pedazo de bárbaro?

Lucy no lo vio venir. Casi no tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que la boca de él se apoderase de la suya con violencia. Forcejeó, tratando de clavarle las uñas, pero el firme cuerpo de él se cernió sobre ella, tumbándola de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Notó cómo la mano del tuareg atrapaba sus muñecas y tiraba de las ligaduras que las unía, colocándolas sobre su cabeza, sin liberar su boca en ningún momento. De pronto, Lucy comenzó a sentir un fuego abrasador que la consumía por dentro. El exploraba cada rincón de su boca con la lengua, con una maestría infinita, mordisqueaba sus labios y volvía a introducirla, provocando que la corriente sanguínea circulase por sus venas a mil por hora. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se arqueó contra el del hombre, logrando que él soltase un quedo gruñido de satisfacción.

—Después de todo, te falta convicción, mi pequeña gata del desierto —murmuró Laxus contra su boca con voz ronca. Después la soltó y se puso nuevamente en pie.

El corazón de Lucy continuaba latiendo deprisa. El cuerpo le ardía y todavía sentía los dedos de él sobre la piel de sus muñecas, mientras que el sabor de su boca perduraba aún en sus labios.

—Eres odioso.

—Hace un momento no parecías pensar así.

—Hace un momento estabas a punto de violarme.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! —exclamó, mientras volvía a ponerse la túnica—. Te habrías entregado a mí de muy buena gana. No creo que a eso se le pueda llamar violación.

—¡Valiente presuntuoso!

—Te lo advierto. —Alzó el dedo índice ante ella—. Me debes un respeto…

—Oh, sí, casi se me olvida, ahora te pertenezco —dijo en tono mordaz—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Amo? ¿Gran y magnífico señor del desierto? —preguntó, lanzando un bufido.

—Por ahora bastará que me llames por mi nombre.

—¡Por nada del mundo!

—Entonces llámame gran señor del desierto, lo mismo me da —puntualizó Laxus con sarcasmo.

—¡Es ridículo! —gruñó ella.

—Lo mismo pensó mi madre cuando me puso Laxus —señaló él, antes de añadir—: Será mejor que esta noche duerma junto a los hombres.

Lucy contuvo la respiración y sintió un inquietante estremecimiento.

—¿Y si ese tipo regresa?

—¿Quién? ¿Macbeth? —rio—. ¡Tranquila! No creo que pudiera aguantarte más de diez minutos seguidos.

—Eres un… Un… —Tomó un cojín con ambas manos y se lo arrojó a la cabeza—. ¡Maldito patán descerebrado!

Él alzó un brazo y golpeó el almohadón, proyectándolo a un lado.

—Demonio de mujer —bramó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Todas las americanas son como tú?

—¿Por qué? ¿Pretendes hacerte con un harén de norteamericanas? —preguntó Lucy con soma.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—¿Estupideces? —repitió atónita—. Debe de ser porque llevo atada un día entero. Eso pone de muy mal humor, ¿no crees? Lo raro es que no haya tratado de atizarte en esa cabeza de mosquito que paseas sobre los hombros. ¡Maldito bastardo presuntuoso!

—¡Por todas las dunas del desierto! ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así? ¿En un suburbio del Bronx?

—¡No te importa! —Lucy entornó los parpados—. En cuanto a ti, deberías ir aprendiendo la jerga, te hará buena falta cuando tus huesos acaben en prisión.

De pronto, él se quedó inmóvil, cruzó despacio los brazos ante su pecho y la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—¿Me estás amenazando, americana?

Lucy sintió arder sus mejillas. El silencio flotó entre ambos y solo el sonido de sus respiraciones indicaba que aún había gente en el interior de la tienda. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. En otra situación o lugar, se habría enfrentado con aquel hombre sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero allí, y en aquel momento, no podía encontrarse más indefensa. Estaba expuesta a cualquier cosa: al calor del desierto, a Macbeth, y a los deseos de aquel tuareg. Molesta con ella misma, giró su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

—Eso me temía —murmuró él con satisfacción.

El cuerpo de Lucy se tensó al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, Laxus aflojaba las ligaduras de sus muñecas. Cuando se giró para mirarlo, se encontró con una penetrante mirada azul.

—Esto es solo para que dejes de bombardear mi cabeza con tus quejas —gruñó él—. Si continúo escuchando tu voz, terminaré por arrojarme delante de una carrera de camellos.

—No me des ideas.

—Eres insufrible, ¿lo sabes? —susurró junto a su boca.

Lucy se quedó sin respiración y su corazón empezó a golpearle el pecho. Aquellos ojos enigmáticos se clavaron en sus labios, provocándole un calor sofocante. Notó cómo le ardía la piel. Maldita sea, si no se apartaba pronto de ella, iba a perder la cabeza.

Al percatarse del efecto que provocaba en ella, los labios de Laxus se curvaron en una burlona sonrisa. A pesar de los dolores de cabeza que con seguridad le aguardaban, iba a ser todo un reto doblegar el beligerante carácter de esa mujer. Un desafío del que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar cada segundo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Laxus se incorporó, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Completamente inmóvil, Lucy permaneció durante un rato mirando hacia el lugar por donde él había salido. Se preguntó dónde se hallarían. Tal vez incluso se encontraban cerca de alguna aldea o población, un lugar donde podría pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, debía ser cautelosa, pensó, mientras se frotaba las muñecas ya desligadas. Había oído cómo el imajeghan ordenaba al hombre que lo acompañaba que estuvieran alerta. Luego, con seguridad, alguno de ellos montaría guardia cerca de la tienda. No convenía apresurarse. Pronto caería la noche y podría moverse oculta entre sus sombras.

Hasta entonces debía descansar y reunir fuerzas. Nadie podía saber lo lejos que se hallaban de la civilización, ni cuántos kilómetros de desierto se vería obligada a cruzar para llegar a ella.

Lucy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de levantarse. Miró a su alrededor estudiando el lugar y la posibilidades de hallar algún objeto que pudiera ayudarla en su aventura. Sus ojos se clavaron en una pequeña alforja de tela algo descolorida, situada sobre el tosco camastro donde supuestamente debía dormir. Se apresuró a cogerla y miró en su interior. Vacía. Dando un suspiro la arrojó a un lado. Su carcelero se había asegurado de no dejar a su alcance nada que ella pudiese utilizar para defenderse. No obstante, no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, se dijo, al tiempo que tomaba otra manzana y le daba un buen mordisco. Al menos se alimentaría bien antes de largarse.

Se dejó caer sentada sobre el camastro, decidida a esperar el momento oportuno.


	5. Chapter 5

Sus pies descalzos se hundían en la arena. Estaba agotada. Llevaba cerca de una hora caminando sin rumbo y no había logrado atisbar el menor indicio de vida humana. Una especie de víbora, algo parecido a un animal con cuatro patas y un halcón que no tenía ni idea de dónde diantres había salido, eran los únicos seres vivos con los que se había topado. Suponía que los halcones eran aves diurnas, aunque tampoco se atrevía a jurarlo, ella estaba doctorada en Arqueología e Historia antigua, no en Ornitología.

Tomó otra pieza de fruta del interior de la alforja y la mordió. Le había sido imposible conseguir un objeto que le permitiese transportar agua, sin embargo aquellas manzanas y peras contenían el suficiente líquido para sostenerla en pie hasta que lograse encontrar ayuda. Miró al cielo y observó cómo el halcón sobrevolaba una vez más por encima de su cabeza.

Si una semana antes alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría caminando en el desierto, descalza y sin dirección, lo habría tomado por un loco.

—Para ser americana, eres la mujer más inconsciente que he conocido en mi vida.

El corazón de Lucy dio un súbito respingo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con el imajeghan. Tomó aire para gritar pero, comprendiendo lo inútil que era pedir ayuda en medio del desierto, lo soltó con frustración.

—¿Cómo diantres me has encontrado? —preguntó incrédula.

—¿Estás de broma? Dejas un rastro tan visible como el de un camello herido —le dijo antes de bajar de su caballo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Eres una estúpida si aún necesitas preguntarlo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú no eres un hombre que necesite secuestrar a una mujer para meterla en tu cama. Podrías tener a la que te diese la gana. No entiendo por qué razón no dejas que me marche.

Él se limitó a deslizar la mirada por su cuerpo antes de decir:

—Tal vez no desee a otra mujer en mi cama. —Dio un paso hacia ella—. Además, que yo sepa no he secuestrado a nadie.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo llamas tú a esto?

—Transacción comercial —contestó Laxus encogiéndose de hombros y entornando una media sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Es así como lo llaman ahora? —gritó, retrocedió un paso.

—Quédate donde estás —le ordenó Laxus.

—Estás acostumbrado a que todos te obedezcan, ¿no es cierto? —Se enfrentó a él—. Pues yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. ¡Así que tú verás!

—Eres una gata salvaje…

—Llámalo como quieras. —Lucy retrocedió otro paso—. Pero yo de ti dejaría que me marchara. A no ser, claro está, que desees que todos tus hombres vean que no eres capaz de someter a una simple concubina.

—Dudo mucho que la palabra «simple» sirva para describirte. —Endureció la mandíbula antes de añadir—: ¡He dicho que no te muevas!

—No te muevas, come, deja de maldecir… —rezongó Lucy—. ¿Te das cuenta de que de tu boca no salen más que órdenes? —resopló.

Laxus se puso furioso. Se desprendió del turbante, lo arrojó sobre la arena y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella.

Apenas giró los pies para comenzar a correr, Lucy sintió cómo el brazo de él se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura y acto seguido tiraba de ella. Presa del pánico, peleó con todas sus fuerzas, agitando los brazos, pataleando y tratando de atinar un certero golpe.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó, al verse suspendida en el aire.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! Te dije que estuvieras quieta —bramó él.

Un segundo después, Lucy se vio precipitada sobre la arena. Notó cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones cuando él se tumbó sobre ella, aplastándola con su peso.

—¡No me toques! ¡Maldito degenerado!

—¡Vaya! Tú sí que sabes cómo alagar a un hombre —se burló Laxus.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par cuando él colocó una pierna entre sus muslos, al tiempo que le atrapaba las muñecas con una mano y las situaba sobre su cabeza.

—Me han llamado muchas cosas, mujer, pero jamás degenerado —susurró contra su boca.

La mente de Lucy comenzó a girar como un torbellino. Mantuvo el aliento e hizo lo imposible por recordar que aquel imajeghan era tan solo un hombre. Sin embargo, la incómoda reacción de su cuerpo se obstinaba en hacerle saber que aquel no era un hombre cualquiera. Aquel era un individuo peligroso. Un depredador, tan oscuro como una pantera hambrienta.

—¡Apártate de mí! —Su corazón comenzó a palpitar salvajemente.

—Nadie me da órdenes —le susurró él junto al oído. La sujetó con más fuerza y comenzó a morder con deliberada lentitud el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un calor comenzó a consumirla por dentro y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse en algunas zonas, mientras que en otras se endurecía y tensaba bajo las expertas caricias de él. Minúsculas gotas de sudor comenzaron a brillar en su frente, mientras que su respiración se hacía más y más dificultosa.

—Eres tan solo un hombre —inconscientemente sus labios se abrieron y dejaron salir sus pensamientos.

—¡Claro que soy un hombre! —Laxus arrugó el ceño—. Por todos los espíritus del desierto, ¿qué iba a ser si no?

—Quítate de encima o te juro que… —lo amenazó ella.

—¿O qué? —Lanzó una vibrante carcajada y ella sintió que en su vientre palpitaba la más que evidente prueba de su erección—. No creo que estés en la situación más favorable para amenazar a nadie, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Lo miró a los ojos con una nota de desafío—. ¿Violarme? ¡Maldito animal!

—Es una posibilidad… —Mordisqueó su labio inferior—. Aunque no creo que tenga que llegar a ese extremo. ¿Me equivoco?

Laxus introdujo la mano bajo su camisa y acarició la delicada curva de sus senos. Como si se hallara bajo el influjo de algún narcótico, la espalda de Lucy se arqueó contra el torso de él y de pronto un gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Me has obligado a salir a buscarte. —Él apartó su mano—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento, desconcertada ante la respuesta de su propio cuerpo—, déjame ir, porque no desaprovecharé cualquier oportunidad que se me presente para huir.

—Una lástima. —Laxus comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa con los dedos, deliberadamente despacio—. Tendré que mantenerte atada a la pata de mi cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se agitó bajo él, notando cómo el corazón se le desbocaba.

—Comprobar la mercancía —susurró, al tiempo que instalaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Detente! —Trató nuevamente de forcejear con él, sin ningún éxito.

—¿Que me detenga? No. Creo que no lo haré.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que tratas de demostrar? —le gritó ella.

—Si estás tan dispuesta a huir en cualquier momento, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad.

—Otra oportunidad… —repitió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Silencio. —Puso uno de sus bronceados dedos sobre los labios de Lucy.

—No… —balbuceó—. Espera. Yo…

—¿Si? —ronroneó él, entornando los ojos y mirándola de una manera que no dejaba lugar a dudas del peligro al que se enfrentaba.

—¿Y si te prometo no huir? Al menos, por el momento.

Él lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Por todas las dunas del desierto! No puedo decir que carezcas de astucia, mujer. Lástima que no poseas un ápice de sensatez en el cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios te hace suponer que soy tan estúpido como para tragarme semejante mentira? ¿Crees de verdad que voy a confiar en ti con tanta facilidad? ¿Que voy a creer que no escaparás en cuanto yo me despiste?

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! No puedes opinar nada de mí. ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, maldita sea! Aunque si un embustero como tú le cueste creerlo, yo cumplo lo que prometo.

—Nadie ha dicho jamás que yo carezca de palabra. —Se apartó de ella y se levantó—. Aunque intuyo que tendrás condiciones, ¿me equivoco?

Un rayo de luna iluminó las atractivas facciones del imajeghan. Lucy tuvo que parpadear para tratar de deshacerse de la turbación que sentía.

—Por supuesto que las tengo. —Se levantó, sacudió la arena de sus pantalones y comenzó a abotonarse rápidamente la camisa, que él había abierto casi en su totalidad.

—¿Y bien?

—¡No me tocarás! —dijo tajante—. Ya entiendes a qué me refiero. Nada de sexo.

—A no ser que tú lo desees —dijo él cruzando los brazos ante su poderoso torso.

—No lo desearé. —Se aproximó a él y lo miró cara a cara.

—Lo tomas o continuamos donde lo hemos dejado. —Laxus señaló el lugar que acababan de abandonar.

—Está bien. No a menos que yo lo desee —aceptó, completamente convencida de que tal cosa no iba a suceder—. No usaré uno de esos velos que cubren la cabeza. Respeto que las mujeres del desierto deseen utilizarlo, pero no pienso ponerme uno. ¿Lo has comprendido? —continuó diciendo.

—De acuerdo. —Encogió sus anchos hombros—. Por mí, puedes utilizar la indumentaria que más te plazca.

—Bien. —La voz de Lucy denotó asombro—. Una cosa más…

—Creo que empiezas a ser demasiado fastidiosa —le advirtió Laxus con actitud cansada.

—Si alguien me encuentra, no dudarás en dejarme ir.

—Eso no es una opción —dijo, emitiendo un fuerte silbido—. Te recuerdo que me has costado diez mil dinares.

Ella frunció la frente y miró alrededor, preguntándose si estarían solos o si por el contrario él habría salido a buscarla en compañía de sus hombres.

—El dinero no es problema. Cuando conozcan mi situación, no dudo que te abonarán hasta el último dinar que te he costado.

—En fin. —Laxus comprimió su sensual boca—. Parece un trato justo. Aunque creo que yo también debería imponer alguna norma, ¿no te parece?

—Te escucho.

Lucy cruzó los brazos bajo la sensual curva de sus senos y lo miró. El pulso se le aceleró cuando reparó en cómo él fijaba los ojos en su escote. Rápidamente, deslizó los brazos y los colocó a los lados de su cuerpo.

Como si intuyera su azoramiento, los labios de Laxus se curvaron en una mordaz sonrisa.

—Me obedecerás en todo momento. No pondrás objeciones y no osarás dejarme en evidencia ante mis hombres. Nadie sabrá de este trato. —Hizo una pausa—. Por supuesto, si decides en algún momento meterte en mi cama…

—Eso no va a suceder —lo interrumpió tajante.

Como si no la hubiese oído, él continuó diciendo:

—Si en algún momento decides meterte en mi cama, no te marcharás. Incluso si llegaran a encontrarte, cosa que dudo, permanecerás junto a mí. Donde yo vaya, iras tú.

Laxus notó que Lucy vacilaba.

—Dado que estás tan convencida de que no llegaremos a compartir una tórrida noche de pasión, aceptar esto último no debería suponer ningún problema para ti. —La miró con una nota de desafío reflejada en sus ojos.

—Completamente convencida.

—¡Perfecto!

Laxus deslizó de su cinto una gruesa banda de cuero, rodeó con ella su brazo y lo elevó al cielo. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta cuando advirtió la oscura figura de un halcón lanzarse en picado hacia ellos y posarse en el brazo de Laxus.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —soltó ella, completamente atónita—. ¿Es tuyo este pajarraco?

—¿Cómo crees que te encontré? —le dijo. Extrajo un pequeño trozo de carne seca del saquito que colgaba en su cintura y se lo dio al animal.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó ella y, dándose media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia el caballo—. Por lo visto no dejo el rastro de un camello moribundo.

Enojada, puso el pie en el estribo e intentó encaramarse sobre el caballo, una, dos y tres veces. Cuando comprendió que no lo lograría sin la ayuda de él, lanzó un gruñido y se apartó del animal, llena de frustración. Lanzó un feo juramento en español y aguardó con los labios comprimidos a que él montase primero.

—Te advierto, mujer, que no siempre he permanecido en este desierto. He viajado mucho, incluyendo España —le dijo, extendiendo un brazo hacia ella.

—Estupendo. Entonces no tendré que explicarte lo que significa.

Laxus lanzó una masculina y vibrante carcajada y, tras colocar a Lucy delante de él, le dijo:

—¿Estás completamente segura de que no habrá sexo? —la rodeó con un brazo y dejó que el halcón emprendiese nuevamente el vuelo.

—Eres un presuntuoso —se limitó a decir ella, sintiendo la boca seca.

—Ok. Nada de sexo —le susurró cerca del oído.

«Demasiado cerca», pensó Lucy, luchando contra el escalofrío que se alojó en su vientre. Se puso tensa e inhaló profundamente para relajarse y olvidar el cálido contacto del brazo que la rodeaba.

Aquello era una locura. Un espejismo fruto del sol y el calor del desierto. Era imposible que aquel hombre, poco más que un desconocido, le provocase cosas que jamás había experimentado con nadie, ni tan siquiera con Natsu. Con su ex, todo era demasiado previsible, cómodo y carente de entusiasmo. Sin embargo, con el hombre que tenía a su espalda, la cosa era completamente distinta. Eso, a pesar de que ni tan siquiera eran una maldita pareja, amantes, o como quiera que se le llamara en aquellos lares.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó inesperadamente Laxus—. Te noto tensa.

—¿Me lees el pensamiento? —respondió desdeñosa, logrando que él soltase una sospechosa risa.


	6. Chapter 6

Todavía somnolienta, Lucy notó como alguien le agitaba el brazo. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la borrosa figura que tenía delante.

—Duermes demasiado, mujer —le dijo Laxus. Luego se incorporó y le arrojó una tela de color celeste.

Ella sostuvo la tela y la miró, tratando de comprender a que venía aquello.

—Te dije que no usaría uno de estos verlos —le dijo, arrojando el tejido a un lado y sujetando mejor la colcha con la que se había tapado la noche anterior.

—Tu misma —respondió él, ajustándose el cinto mientras lanzaba una insolente mirada a la suntuosa curva de los senos, que se vislumbraba sobre el borde de la colcha—, pero deberías saber que ahí fuera te aguardan cuarenta y dos grados de calor y seis horas de camino. Créeme, agradecerás tener algo que cubra tu cabeza.

—¿De camino? —Se incorporó, quedándose sentada—. ¿Nos vamos? ¿Adónde?

—No preguntes y vístete —le ordenó Laxus.

—Necesito una ducha. —Lo miró. Al advertir que él la observaba sin decir nada, añadió malhumorado—: Un baño. ¡Caray! Supongo que sabéis lo que es una bañera, ¿no?

—Claro que sabemos que es una bañera. ¿En qué siglo crees que vivimos, mujer? Aún así, lo siento, encanto. Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos al asentamiento.

—¿El asentamiento?

Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Mi tribu se halla en uno de los lagos de Ubari. Un oasis donde podrás darte ese baño, comer y descansar si así lo deseas. —Envainó su telek y lo situó en su cintura—. Aquí estamos todavía demasiado cerca de Ghat.

Lucy abrió súbitamente los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que estamos cerca de mi hotel?

—Así es.

—Pero ayer… —susurró.

—Ayer caminabas en dirección opuesta. —Laxus curvó los labios y sonrió con gesto burlón—. Tuviste suerte de que te encontrara antes de que lo hiciera un escorpión.

—No me dan miedo los escorpiones —refunfuñó ella entre dientes.

—Te creo, con seguridad pertenecéis a la misma especie. —Volvió a entregarle la tela—. Te recomiendo que te lo pongas.

Ella extendió la mano y lo atrapó, arrancándolo de los dedos de Laxus.

—Si poseyera el aguijón de uno de esos bichos, puedes apostar que te habría sacado los ojos con él.

—Permíteme que lo dude. Mis ojos te gustan demasiado. Lo he notado, no paras de mirarlos.

—Sólo porque parecen los de un chimpancé.

Lucy escuchó como reía entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la tienda. Una vez a solas, deslizó la mirada a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos toparon con la pequeña jofaina tirada al fondo del tenderete. Por lo menos podría asearse un poco antes de que partieran a quien sabía dónde. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de pánico se apoderase de ella. Si continuaban trasladándose de aquí para allá, tendría suerte si daban pronto con ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en su hermano y trató de tranquilizarse. En esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que acatar las órdenes de aquel tuareg y aguardar pacientemente a que Jerome la encontrara.

Lucy sumergió casi por completo el rostro en el agua, esperando que el frío la despejas. Tras lo sucedido la noche anterior, aún le dolía la cabeza. Después de un rato se sintió mucho mejor. Se puso la ropa interior que la noche antes se había visto obligada a lavar y extender en el interior de la propia tienda, los téjanos y la blusa.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, mirándose los pies descalzos. ¿Cómo iba a caminar así? La arena debía de estar tremendamente caliente. Con poco que se atraviese a poner un pie fuera, se abrasaría la piel de las plantas. Sus Manolo Blahnik no eran lo que podría decirse adecuados para el desierto, pero eran los únicos zapatos con los que contaba, hasta que ese bruto de Laxus se los había quitado.

Caminó enojada hasta la entrada y apartó la cortina a un lado para localizar al tuareg. En cuanto lo vio, carraspeó fuertemente, tratando de llamar su atención, y aguardó a que él reparara en ella. Laxus, que se encontraba en ese momento abonando a Warrod el precio que costaba el alquiler del tenderete, la miró y, tras despedirse del comerciante, se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme.

Apenas hubo entrado en la tienda, la envolvió con sus brazos y bajó la cabeza de golpe, apoderándose súbitamente de sus labios.

Atónita, Lucy trató de apartarlo. Sin embargo, él, lejos de detenerse, hizo su beso más intenso y profundo, Un contacto que parecía tener la virtud de acabar fácilmente con cualquier resistencia que ella osara ejercer. Sumergida en una nube caliginosamente turbadora, apenas notó cómo sus pies retrocedían ante el empuje del poderoso cuerpo del hombre, hasta que finalmente este la condujo al centro de la tienda y la acorraló contra uno de los postes principales. Una vez allí, las manos del imajeghan se deslizaron por su cadera, por su cintura y, una vez más, por debajo de su camisa. Advirtió que sus hábiles dedos soltaban el cierre del sujetador y arqueó, su cuerpo contra él, notando la excitación de Laxus apoyada en su vientre.

¡Por todos los santos! Cómo lo deseaba. Abrió los ojos súbitamente. Ni siquiera se había percatado de haberlos cerrado. Su respiración se aceleró y trató de apartarlo antes de que el juicio volviese a abandonarla. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediese? No podía entregarse a él. No, cuando habían hecho un trato, tan estúpido como peligroso. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que él la arrastrase hasta su cama y le hiciera el amor. No, cuando eso significaría renunciar a su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó el labio inferior de Laxus y lo mordió.

Cuando él se apartó, Lucy se sorprendió al no hallar el brillo de la furia en sus ojos, sino un indudable destello de diversión.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Laxus torciendo el labio, se llevó la mano a la boca y después observó la escueta sombra de sangre que manchaba la yema de sus dedos—. Después de todo, no has cambiado de opinión sobre lo del sexo.

—¡Maldito seas! —Lucy lo empujó con ambas manos—. ¿Crees que cualquier mujer que reclama tu atención desea un revolcón contigo?

—En lo que a ti respecta, eso me ha parecido —contestó Laxus dando media vuelta y, antes de abandonar nuevamente la tienda, añadió—: hay unas botas de tu talla junto a la cama. Termina de vestirte.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Se dirigió hacia el lecho que él había ocupado la noche anterior. Junto al mueble, semiocultas por las sábanas de algodón, había un par de botas que, a juzgar por su tamaño, debían de ser su talla. De pronto comprendió que Laxus las había ocultado allí a propósito. Probablemente, él sabía que tarde o temprano se vería obligada a requerir su presencia en la tienda. Aquello no había sido más que una mera treta para pillarla desprevenida.

Lucy tuvo que reconocer que en esa ocasión Laxus casi había conseguido su propósito. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse firme ante el indiscutible magnetismo que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella?

Se sentó en la cama y se puso las botas. ¿En qué maldito lío se había metido? Debería de haber rechazado aquel término del pacto en particular. Sobre todo, después de apreciar que aquel tuareg destilaba peligro por cada uno de sus poros. Ese hombre se las ingeniaría de mil maneras para conseguir su propósito y estaba ya muy claro que no pararía hasta verla metida en su cama.

Lanzó un prolongado suspiro y se puso en pie. Tendría que mantenerse alejada de él, pero ¿cómo? Según parecía, el tuareg pretendía compartir la tienda. Al fin y al cabo, a ojos de todos, continuaba siendo su concubina.

—Piensa Lucy, piensa —se repitió en voz baja.

¡Maldita sea! No se le ocurría nada. Ni una condenada idea que pudiera sacarla del apuro. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a salir.

Fuera, el calor del desierto golpeó su rostro como una bofetada. El aire era tan caliente que casi no se podía respirar y el ambiente carecía de la mínima humedad. De repente, echó de menos su ropa de trabajo, mucho más cómoda y fresca que la que en esos momentos llevaba puesta.

—¿Lista?

Lucy volvió su mirada. Tras ella, apoyado despreocupadamente en uno de los postes exteriores de la tienda estaba Laxus.

—Más o menos —le dijo, antes de entregarle la vaporosa pieza de tela azul marino—, no tengo ni idea de cómo se pone esto.

Él cogió la tela y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Lucy. Tras liarla alrededor de su cuello, rozó con sus dedos la parte más baja de su mejilla y súbitamente detuvo su mano. Inesperadamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella vislumbró en el azul de sus ojos el aleteo de algo desconocido, intenso y presto a ser explorado.

Laxus apartó la mirada y murmuró entre dientes algo relacionado con el desierto, las mujeres y el maldito calor. Al menos eso pudo entender Lucy antes de que Laxus se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar hacia el lugar donde su caballo era refrescado por uno de los trabajadores de Warrod.

Durante un segundo, ella sintió sus pies adheridos al suelo. Luego, como una autómata, comenzó a mover las piernas y fue tras él. En su interior sentía una opresión extraña. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado. En cierta manera era una sensación incómoda y terriblemente molesta. Una impresión, sin embargo, de la que su cuerpo parecía no desear desprenderse. Como si el hacerlo fuera a producir algún desarreglo neuronal en su cerebro. Agitó bruscamente la cabeza. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? A juzgar por el errático comportamiento que mostraba su capacidad de discernimiento, bien podría ser así.

—Vamos. —Laxus, sentado a lomos de su caballo, extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir—. No tenemos todo el día, americana.

—Supongo que no, ¡oh, gran señor del desierto! —respondió Lucy con sarcasmo, puso el pie en el estribo y, tras tomar la mano de Laxus, se encaramó tras él en el caballo.

Laxus rio divertido.

—Puedes llamarme Laxus —le recriminó con tono mordaz.

—Podría, pero no veo el motivo —suspiró, deliberadamente fuerte, y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor antes de añadir—: no entiendo por qué no puedo ir sentada en mi propio caballo.

—Entre otras cosas, porque no posees uno.

—Eres un imajeghan, ¿no es así? Se supone que eres un hombre noble. Podrías comprar uno a ese tipejo del bigote, Warrod o como diablos se llame.

—¿Y darte la oportunidad de huir al galope? —bufó —. No gracias. No tengo ganas ni tiempo de volver a hacer de niñera.

—¡Cretino! —murmuró en voz baja.

Laxus respondió al insulto tirando súbitamente de las riendas y espoleando al caballo con los talones. Cuando ella se vio precipitada hacia atrás, lanzó su cuerpo hacia delante por la inercia y rodeó el poderoso torso de Laxus con ambos brazos, para evitar caer de espaldas.

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Ya veo que no desaprovechas la oportunidad de tocar mi cuerpo, mujer —se burló—. Deberías aguardar al que lleguemos al campamento. Allí tendremos tiempo para ceder a nuestros instintos.

—No vamos a ceder a nada, señor presuntuoso —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido—. A menos que estés deseando que te rompa la nariz de un puñetazo.

—Cuánta violencia para una mujer tan pequeña —se burló Freed, aproximando su montura a ellos.

Laxus entornó los ojos y atravesó a su medio hermano con la mirada, antes de responder:

—Te debo a ti mi dolor de cabeza, querido hermano —tiró de las riendas y emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

Mirara donde mirara, Lucy solo distinguía imperecederas dunas de arena. Algunas escarpadas, otras tan insignificantes que el caballo apenas hacía esfuerzo al remontarlas. Durante las cinco horas que duraba ya su camino, se habían detenido varias veces para refrescarse y descansar. A pesar del agotamiento que sentía, no pudo mitigar la tensión y el nerviosismo que se alojaban en su pecho con cada kilómetro que se alejaban de Ghat para adentrarse en aquel desierto alejado de su urbe. No se imaginaba cómo Jerome conseguiría encontrarla allí. A esas horas, su hermano ya sabría que no había tomado su avión, dado que no lo había llamado como habían acordado. Lucy se preguntó si la estarían buscando y si alguien relacionaría su desaparición con la de Tempester.

Suspiró pensativa y apoyó distraídamente la mejilla contra la espalda de Laxus. Pero al notar cómo los músculos de este se endurecían, se apartó e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta.

—¿Estás intentando ponerme nervioso? —preguntó Laxus.

—No digas tonterías.

—Lo digo porque nos encontramos cerca de unas cavernas donde podríamos, ya sabes…

A pesar de que Lucy comprendió que Laxus se estaba burlando de ella, se movió inquieta tras él e irguió todo lo que pudo la espalda.

—Sigue cabalgando… —contestó.

No tardaron mucho en divisar los maravillosos contornos del oasis, sus palmeras prodigiosamente alineadas en infinitas hileras y los destellos que la exigua luz del atardecer arrancaba a las aguas de su laguna. Una fragancia floral envolvió a Lucy cuando entraron en el poblado, lleno de tenderetes y casetas de colores claros. Sonrió cuando un grupo de niños los rodearon, al tiempo que lanzaban gritos de júbilo y se disputaban el honor de ser el primero en tomar las riendas del caballo.

—¡Largaos!

Observó al hombre que se aproximaba a ellos y agitaba sus brazos consiguiendo que los pequeños salieran corriendo entre risas hacia la laguna.

—Sed bienvenidos, Laxus y Freed Eljall.

—Me alegro de verte, Gildarts. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre? —preguntó Laxus, bajando del caballo.

—Ya sabes cómo es Makarov. Continúa tan fuerte como un camello cabreado —respondió Gildarts antes de alzar la vista y fijarla en la muchacha—. ¿Así que esta es la americana que arrebataste a Macbeth?

Lucy parpadeó asombrada. Por lo visto en el desierto corrían las noticias tan rápido como en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, pensó, tratando de aparentar no comprender sus palabras. Cuando Laxus alargó sus brazos hacia ella, estuvo tentada de aferrar las riendas y largarse de allí al galope. Una lástima que supiera tanto de caballos como de tuaregs. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que Laxus la tomara por la cintura para bajarla del animal.

—No se la arrebaté. —Laxus tiró de ella, animándola a caminar—. Pujé por ella limpiamente, Gildarts.

—Nadie lo diría —murmuró ella en voz baja.

—Disculpa, mujer, ¿has dicho algo? —Laxus la atrajo hacia él y entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

Ella carraspeó, consciente de su inoportuno desliz.

—No.

—¿No? —Apretó más los dedos alrededor de su brazo.

—¿Estás sordo? Ya te he dicho que no. ¡Y deja de estrujarme así, a no ser que quieras tener una concubina con un brazo de menos!

Lucy le mantuvo la mirada mientras trataba de no mostrarse amedrentada. Se esforzó en recuperar el control de su respiración y se ordenó a sí misma no manifestar la más mínima debilidad.

—¡Gildarts! Acompáñala a mi tienda y asegúrate de que no sale de allí. Ordena a Gray que vigile bien la entrada. Debo ir a la tienda de mi padre. Hace más de un mes que no sé nada de ese viejo zorro.

Dicho esto, Laxus dio media vuelta y desapareció entre una multitud de tenderetes.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? —le preguntó Gildarts a Freed.

—Será mejor que se lo preguntes a él. Por lo visto no está acostumbrado a tratar con las mujeres —contestó Freed.

Gildarts soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Vaya! Puede que por fin algo consiga sacudir el duro pecho de ese hombre.

—Eso, querido amigo, sería un milagro. Será mejor que hagas lo que te ha dicho y lleves a la americana a su tienda —le indicó Freed, antes de emprender el camino tras los pasos de su hermano.

—Vamos, muchacha.

Gildarts la tomó del codo y la obligó a que lo acompañara. Era evidente que tampoco de ese tipo iba a lograr obtener ayuda. Parecía procesar a su captor una lealtad y respeto inquebrantables. Optó por no oponer resistencia. Huir en ese momento se había convertido en una idea ridícula. Una tontería. Se encontraba demasiado lejos de cualquier sitio como para escapar corriendo y esperar que el desierto no se ocupara de ella.

Lucy siempre había creído que el interior de la tienda de un noble tuareg se asemejaría a la de cualquier otro noble: cojines, alfombras y tapices de brillantes colores. Sin embargo, el tenderete de Laxus era impresionante y distaba mucho de parecerse a lo que ella había tenido en mente. Decorado con tonos dorados y purpúreos, el habitáculo era sostenido por seis gruesas y fuertes vigas de madera. En su interior había al menos una docena de baúles que contenían montones de libros, de los más variados temas. Se sorprendió de esa avidez de conocimiento y se preguntó si aquellos libros no serían tan solo fruto de los saqueos. No lograba comprender el extraño modo de vida de aquel tuareg. No parecía interesarle lo que a los demás nómadas, pero su singularidad tampoco lo hacía completamente distinto al resto de su tribu. Decidida a averiguar algo más sobre su enigmático captor, echó un vistazo al fondo de la tienda. El lugar separado en dos mitades por unas sutiles cortinas de color grana, poseía cierto encanto exótico y misterioso. Cuando apartó los visillos se quedó sorprendida al hallar una espectacular cama. Hasta el momento, los camastros que había visto habían sido muy rudimentarios Poco que ver con aquel lecho, de grandes proporciones un altísimo dosel. Lucy no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas mujeres habrían compartido aquella cama. Aunque aún no había visto a ninguna otra concubina, no era de extrañar que ocupasen otra tienda. De pronto se sintió molesta consigo misma. Lo que aquel tipo hiciera o dejase de hacer no era en absoluto asunto suyo. Si compartía aquella cama con una veintena de mujeres, a ella le daba lo mismo, se dijo, al tiempo que tiraba de las sábanas. Al menos tenía un sitio limpio y cómodo en el que descansar, lo que en esa situación no era poco.

Observó sus ropas y echó un vistazo alrededor hasta localizar una túnica de color blanco. Estimulada por la promesa de descanso que le ofrecía aquel lecho, se deshizo del velo que cubría su cabeza y lo arrojó a un lado, después se quitó el resto de la ropa y se colocó la suave prenda. Cuando el delicado tejido resbaló por su cuerpo, inspiró el perfume a limpio que despedía y después se estiró. Aquel aroma logró revitalizarla, a pesar de no haber podido aún disfrutar de su ansiado baño.

Todavía continuaba con los brazos en alto, cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo situado en un recoveco de aquel inusitado aposento. El improvisado camisón apenas le cubría los muslos y, aunque era increíblemente amplio, se adhería a los sinuosos contornos de su pecho, revelando la minúscula turgencia de sus pezones.

—Él se lo ha buscado —murmuró en voz baja, al tiempo que instalaba media sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos habían hecho un trato con unos términos que él había prometido respetar. Y lo haría, a pesar de tener una mujer casi desnuda en su tienda y en su cama. Sin duda, pronto empezaría a arrepentirse de no haberla dejado marchar.

Llevó las manos a su nuca, soltó la goma que apresaba su melena y una cascada de cabellos tan negros como brillantes se deslizó por su espalda, hasta rozar sus bien torneadas caderas.

Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo, un brillo de aprobación aleteó en el interior de sus ojos. A continuación, se metió en la cama y se dejó llevar a dominios de Morfeo.

* * *

Laxus regresó a su tienda pasada la media noche. Se desplomó sobre uno de los lujosos almohadones que decoraban la estancia central y acto seguido deslizó la mirada alrededor. Con el ceño fruncido, se preguntó dónde se habría metido la muchacha. Era improbable que hubiese huido sin que el joven Gray se hubiese percatado de ello.

Se deshizo del turbante y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda. Una vez allí, colgó su telek en el saliente del espejo y encendió la lámpara de aceite con la intención de buscarla. Cuando finalmente advirtió la silueta de Lucy sobre la cama que él pretendía ocupar aquella noche, contuvo la respiración y se quedó inmóvil durante un instante. A juzgar por la tranquilidad de sus facciones la joven se encontraba profundamente dormida. Sus cabellos refulgían bajo la luz del fanal, desparramados cual manta azabache sobre la blancura de la almohada.

Laxus decidió deleitarse con aquella imagen de reanimadora belleza. Como si se hallara en medio de un trance, sus ojos descendieron, hechizados por las sinuosas formas del cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en sus largas fantásticas piernas. Después se posaron en la curva perfecta de su trasero, apenas oculto por la túnica. Pronto notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella provocadora visión y un urgente pálpito se acomodó en su entrepierna.

Mascullando un juramento, se despojó de sus ropas y se introdujo junto a ella en la cama. La observó en silencio durante un buen rato y finalmente se atrevió a tocarla. Era como acariciar la seda, pensó, conteniendo el impulso de besarla hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

Deslizó la punta de sus dedos bajo la barbilla de ella y luego descendió suavemente su mano hasta que la dejó apoyada en su cadera. Aquella mujer poseía una piel perfecta, tan cálida y suave como el mismo terciopelo.

Los labios de Lucy se abrieron, ronroneó y cambió de postura, girando su cuerpo hacia él. Gruñó cuando Laxus le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios. Se negaba a despertar. Era el sueño más erótico que jamás había tenido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de placer al sentir el tibio aliento de Laxus acariciar su cuerpo, rozando cada centímetro de su piel con una sorprendente maestría. No deseaba moverse, solo quería continuar sintiendo el suave roce de sus dedos, de su lengua… Suspiró y se dejó llevar por sensaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Ante ella surgió la figura de un hombre que le era familiar. Un tuareg que la contemplaba con una mirada profundamente azul e insondable. Comenzó a sentir calor y notó el peso de un fuerte y vigoroso cuerpo que la aplastaba contra el colchón. No pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su pecho cuando los labios del hombre atraparon los suyos, persuadiéndola de que los abriera. Lucy cedió ante aquella incursión y se dejó llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba aquella ardiente lengua. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un sueño. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle disfrutar plenamente de aquella onírica experiencia?

—¡Por todos los cielos! —susurró Laxus, apartando un instante su boca de la de ella—. Eres deliciosa.

Lucy abrió súbitamente los ojos y lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Estás loco? —Notó que le costaba respirar—. ¡Quítate de encima ahora mismo! Me estás ahogando, pedazo de bruto.

Él se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, apresándole los muslos con la poderosa musculatura de sus piernas.

—No he hecho nada que no desearas —se burló Laxus.

—¡Apártate!

—Hace un momento no parecías desear que me alejara; más bien parecías anhelar lo contrario.

—Porque estaba dormida. —Forcejeó con él—. ¡He dicho que te apartes!

Laxus enderezó la espalda, exponiendo ante los atónitos ojos de Lucy la magnificencia de su desnudez y la prueba erecta e irrefutable de su deseo.

Ella se quedó sin habla, notando la boca repentinamente seca. Aquel hombre poseía una anatomía envidiable: un torso marcadamente fuerte, unas piernas musculosas y una cintura estrecha. Eso sin mencionar que estaba mejor dotado que la mayoría de los hombres que ella había visto. Se esforzó en apartar la mirada y desviarla a sus ojos azules. Era una pena que tantas virtudes pertenecieran a un hombre tan peligroso como aquel.

—¡Ya está bien! —Lo fulminó con la mirada—. Creo que ya te has divertido suficiente, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes una idea muy pobre de lo que significa diversión —respondió, mirándola de arriba abajo—, aunque estoy dispuesto a enseñártelo.

—Antes me tiro de cabeza a un pozo —sonrió con ironía.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué motivo te has metido en mi cama.

—¿Tu cama? —resopló—. Por lo que yo sé, en esta maldita tienda solo hay una cama.

Él se levantó, dio dos pasos y apartó la cortina que ocultaba un lecho de menor tamaño.

—¿Cómo llamarías a esto?

Lucy sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían, alzó la mirada y lo observó sin decir nada.

—En fin —suspiró Laxus fuertemente—, más vale que te vistas.

—Ni hablar. No voy a dormir con la ropa puesta.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a dormir?

Lucy se puso tensa, alargó una mano y trató de cubrir su cuerpo con la colcha.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —Laxus soltó una provocadora risa—. Deja de comportarte como una virgen. Si no recuerdo mal, esta mañana me dijiste que necesitabas un baño.

—¿A esta hora? —Parpadeó asombrada.

—Es el mejor momento para nadar. Todos se hallan ya dormidos y los pocos que no lo hacen vigilan el poblado.

Lucy se levantó y agarró los pantalones. Tras echarles un rápido vistazo, hizo un mohín con los labios.

—Debería lavar mi ropa.

—Entonces será mejor que te pongas esto. —Abrió uno de los baúles y le arrojó una camisa.

Lucy miró la elegante prenda.

—¿Es tuya? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—¿De quién esperas que sea? ¿Del tipo que se hospedaba contigo en el hotel? —matizó con sarcasmo, mientras volvía a vestirse.

Lucy ni tan siquiera se molestó en aclarar que Jerome era su hermano. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de poder darse un baño que arrancase de su piel el polvo y el sudor, como para pensar en nada más. Se apresuró a ponerse la camisa y la abotonó rápidamente.

—Creo que estoy lista.

Los ojos de él la recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Será mejor que te pongas las botas.

—Es de noche. —Se aproximó a Laxus y entrecerró los ojos con arrogancia—. No creo que mis pies corran el menor riesgo de chamuscarse.

—Está bien, tú misma. —Se echó a un lado para dejarla pasar.

El resplandor de la luna iluminaba el campamento, completamente quieto y tranquilo a esas horas. Lucy agradeció la brisa nocturna que refrescó la piel de su rostro cuando enfilaron hacia un lugar de la laguna que según le comentó Laxus, se encontraba tan oculto que habitualmente estaba desierto.

Llevaban diez minutos caminando. Lucy disfrutaba de sentir la arena entre los dedos de sus pies, mientras en su cabeza se apiñaban mil y una preguntas relacionadas con aquel misterioso hombre. La prenda que él le había prestado era una de ellas. Aquella indumentaria distaba mucho de parecerse a la que vestiría un tuareg. Era claramente occidental, además de enormemente costosa. Al menos eso era lo que indicaba la pequeña insignia bordada en uno de los puños. Pero eso no era todo, su inglés era tan perfecto que podría haber pasada perfectamente por natural de aquel país.

Lucy estaba tan absorta en sus razonamientos, que cuando advirtió que algo se movía cerca de sus pies, soltó un grito y saltó hacia atrás, chocando con el duro torso de Laxus.

—Te dije que te pusieras las botas —le recriminó él, cogiéndola en brazos.

—¡Bájame!

—Si es lo que deseas… —Sus labios se torcieron en una astuta sonrisa—. Puedo dejarte nuevamente con tu amigo el escorpión.

—¿Un escorpión? —le tembló la voz y clavó la mirada en la sirena.

—La próxima vez procura obedecerme, te recuerdo que es parte de nuestro trato —le dijo Laxus, al tiempo que apartaba unas hojas de palmera para pasar a través de ellas.

De pronto una oleada de aire fresco golpeó su rostro, alborotando sus cabellos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y lo apartó rápidamente de sus ojos para poder ver la escena que se abría ante ellos.

El rumor que producía la pequeña cascada al golpear contra las rocas inundó sus oídos. Aquellos peñascos romos y pulidos provocaban que un manto blanco y burbujeante se abriera paso lentamente, para fallecer en mitad de la laguna.

A lo largo de su vida había visto cosas fantásticas: saltos de agua infinitos, amaneceres sorprendentemente épicos y colinas tan solo visibles a ojos del explorador dispuesto a aventurase por sus peligrosos desfiladeros. Pero jamás antes había visto una maravilla como la que en aquellos momentos tenía delante. Lucy no podía apartar los ojos. Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas advirtió el momento en que Laxus volvió a depositarla en el suelo. Como una autómata anduvo dos pasos y se detuvo en la orilla.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Laxus, inquieto ante su silencio.

—¿Bromeas? —silbó—. Es lo más increíble que he visto.

Laxus se sintió complacido.

—Deberías bañarte.

Ella giró sobre los talones y lo miró.

—Entonces, date la vuelta.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Lucy, él prorrumpió en carcajadas. Luego se sentó en la arena y añadió tranquilamente:

—¿Y perderme el espectáculo? Creo que no.

—Teníamos un trato —masculló ella.

—Y continuamos teniéndolo. —Un furtivo destello de victoria aleteó en los ojos de Laxus—. Pero, que yo sepa, nada me prohíbe disfrutar de este momento.

—Está bien… —contestó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras susurraba—: Te lo has buscado tú mismo.

Cuando la prenda se deslizó hasta el suelo y reveló la desnudez del cuerpo femenino en todo su esplendor, Laxus clavó inconscientemente los dedos en la arena y puso todos los músculos en tensión.

«Por todos los santos», se dijo, consciente como nunca lo había estado de la respuesta de su propia anatomía. La americana era la mujer más exquisita que había visto. Retuvo el aliento en sus pulmones y sintió que no podía pensar con claridad. Ansiaba devorarla, poseerla hasta que el fuego que bullía en su interior se consumiera. Lanzó un juramento en voz alta y se mantuvo inmóvil mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Lucy entendió perfectamente lo que Laxus dijo a su espalda. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso y continuó adentrándose cada vez más en las transparentes aguas de la laguna, hipnotizada por la belleza que la rodeaba. Se preguntó cómo sería vivir en aquel apartado lugar del mundo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a las altas palmeras que circundaban la orilla y a la exultante vegetación que ocultaba aquel edén en miniatura. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la camisa que momentos antes se había quitado, frunció el ceño.

¿Dónde se había metido el imajeghan? Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma y trató de localizarlo con la mirada. Se negaba a creer que la hubiese dejado allí sola, en un lugar desconocido y un desierto lleno de escorpiones. Se sumergió y buceó hasta un peñasco cercano a la catarata. Apoyó las manos sobre su suave superficie y se impulsó hacia arriba para tratar de obtener una visión más amplia de lo que la rodeaba. En ese momento sintió unas manos que la atrapaban por la cintura y tiraban de ella, sumergiéndola nuevamente bajo las aguas.

Repentinamente, los labios de Laxus atraparon los suyos. Golpeó su pecho con los puños, intentando zafarse y abrió los labios para aspirar la bocanada de aire que él retenía en sus pulmones. Cuando ambos emergieron, ella se apartó. Apoyó su espalda contra la roca y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —El corazón le retumbaba contra el pecho.

Laxus se aproximó a ella con una mirada felina y apoyó ambas manos en la roca, apresándola en el círculo de su poderosa musculatura.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que posees un carácter endiablado?

—Solo cuando tratan de besarme sin mi consentimiento.

Él entornó los parpados y un brillo feroz destelló en el interior de sus ojos.

—¿Y eso sucede muy a menudo? —Su voz se había tomado fría y cortante.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —Trató de escabullirse bajo uno de los brazos que la retenían, pero él fue más rápido que ella. Se movió y la agarró por la cintura, inmovilizándola contra la superficie pulida de la piedra.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No creí necesario contarte mi vida —respondió con un deje de sarcasmo.

—Pues sí lo es.

—¿Es una nueva norma? —un brillo de desafío aleteó: en sus ojos.

—Mi desierto, mis normas.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Pretendes que crea que todo esto es tuyo?

—Cree lo que quieras —contestó Laxus, arrugando el ceño.

—Está bien —comenzó a decir Lucy, notando cómo el pecho de él aplastaba sus senos—, imaginemos que me lo creo. Si todo esto es tuyo, no veo por qué te cuesta tanto encontrar una mujer dispuesta a meterse en tu cama.

—No creo haber dicho que tenga problemas al respecto.

Lucy se mordió la lengua. No albergaba ninguna duda de que fuera así. Respiró con fuerza y entrecerró los parpados, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que rebatiese sus palabras. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada. Él estaba demasiado cerca para poder pensar con claridad. Sus labios casi se rozaban cuando Laxus volvió a hablar:

—Además, ya te dije que tal vez no desee a otra mujer en mi cama.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lucy se moría por el deseo de dejarse llevar. Por descabellado que fuese, anhelaba acariciar aquella piel bronceada y perderse en el calor de su masculino cuerpo. Inspiró una bocanada de aire y respiró su tibio aliento.

—Suéltame. —Pedir aquello fue un verdadero esfuerzo para ella.

—Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Puedo notarlo… —Él acarició sus caderas con la punta de los dedos.

—No soy ninguna idiota. No voy a quedarme aquí, en el fin del mundo, por un estúpido revolcón.

Él rodeó su cuello con una de sus fuertes memos y, sujetándole la nuca, la atrajo hacia sí.

—Llamarlo revolcón no le haría justicia —repuso con voz ronca.

—Llámalo como quieras… —le dio tiempo a decir, antes de que él atrapara nuevamente sus labios.

En esa ocasión Lucy no opuso resistencia. Dejó que él la besara a su antojo, que jugueteara con sus labios y con su lengua. La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, hasta el punto de que creyó que ella misma se evaporaría en aquella confusa nube de deseo. Sin saber cómo había sucedido, se escuchó a sí misma gemir. Un intenso calambre se emplazó en su vientre y, envuelta en un desconcertante manto de pasión, alzó los brazos para rodear el cuello de Laxus. Jamás había deseado a un hombre de aquella forma salvaje y feroz. Notó que la respiración de él se entrecortaba y su erección, imposible ya de ocultar; rozó la piel de sus caderas. Como si algo la impulsara a hacerlo, enredó los dedos en los húmedos cabellos del poderoso hombre y tiró de ellos.

Laxus separó su boca de la de ella y lanzó un gemido de placer. Llevó la mano a su nuca, para sujetar los dedos de ella y después los situó tras su espalda, inmovilizándola contra la roca.

Sumida en una cegadora bruma de calor, Lucy notó como él le acariciaba el vientre con la mano libre, deslizándola a continuación hasta el mismo centro de su feminidad y logrando arrancar un gemido de su garganta.

—Renuncia a todo y deja que te haga el amor —susurró él junto a su oído. Introdujo su pierna entre los muslos de ella y los separó sin esfuerzo.

Lucy abrió repentinamente los ojos como platos, recuperando algo de la cordura perdida.

—¡No! —se agitó, tratando de zafarse de él.

Él la soltó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No? —repitió incrédulo—. ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? Hace un momento estabas preparada para mí. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Que qué me ocurre? —le gritó ella—. No pienso quedarme aquí contigo, ya te lo he dicho. No vamos a liarnos, por mucho que lo desee.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Laxus alzó el mentón y se aproximó a ella como un lince a su presa.

—Así que me deseas…

—No digas tonterías, yo no he dicho eso —repentinamente, sintió la boca seca.

—Mentirosa.

—No miento…

—Y un cuerno, no mientes —alegó él, al tiempo que apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella—. Me deseas.

—Si eso es lo que crees, continúa soñando. —Se movió y trató de marcharse.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, americana? —La agarró por la muñeca.

—¡Maldita sea! Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? —Agitó la mano, deshaciéndose de los fuertes dedos de él.

—Aún no hemos terminado —dijo Laxus, ignorando su enojo. Alargó el brazo, tomó un objeto situado sobre la piedra y se lo arrojó.

Lucy atrapó la pastilla de jabón perfumado. Cuando volvió a mirar a Laxus, este mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante y la observaba con un deje malvado en sus ojos.

—Bonitos pechos.

Rápidamente, ella rodeó su torso con los brazos.

—Pervertido… —masculló entre dientes.

—Vamos —le ordenó Laxus, sujetándola del brazo y conduciéndola hasta la cascada.

—¡Basta ya! Sé caminar sola —soltó ella—. Y también soy completamente capaz de bañarme sin tu ayuda. No soy una niña, ¿sabes?

—Desde luego que no. —La recorrió con la mirada.

Dándole la espalda, comenzó a enjabonarse el pelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Lucy al cabo de pocos segundos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Laxus.

—La pastilla de jabón. —Ocultó la parte superior de su torso con las manos y se giró para mirarlo—. Se me ha escurrido de los dedos.

—Creí que eras completamente capaz de apañarte sin mi ayuda.

—No seas ridículo, el jabón es resbaladizo y esto no es que digamos una bañera —respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

Laxus nadó hasta desaparecer tras la catarata. Cuando a los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer, llevaba en sus manos otra pastilla.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó él

—¿Qué? —Lucy arrugó el suave ceño.

Sin molestarse en responder, la sujetó de los hombros y la obligó a girar sobre sí misma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Trató de mirarlo.

—No creerás que estoy dispuesto a permitir que pierdas otra pastilla de jabón. —Puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y, tras inmovilizarla, comenzó a enjabonarle los cabellos—. No te imaginas lo que escasean estos artículos por aquí.

—¿Y de dónde los sacas tú? —indagó ella.

—Como todo el mundo, los compro.

—¡Vaya! Creí que eran fruto de los saqueos.

—Deberías sujetar tu lengua, americana.

—Lucy —le dijo ella despreocupadamente.

—Está bien, yo te llamaré Lucy si tú me llamas Laxus.

—No sé… —Hizo una pausa—. Me gusta lo de «gran señor del desierto». Impone más que Laxus.

—Silencio —siseó él, al tiempo que deslizaba la pastilla de jabón por su espalda—, hablas demasiado, Lucy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —la voz le tembló al sentir las manos de él desplazarse hacia sus senos, masajeándolos y envolviéndolos con una fina capa de espuma.

Laxus aproximó su boca al oído de ella y le susurró de una manera increíblemente erótica:

—Te propongo una tregua. —Su aliento rozó la mejilla de Lucy—. Olvidemos nuestro acuerdo solo por una noche.

Lucy cerró los ojos y sintió que el corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas. Se estremeció, incapaz de controlar la extraña necesidad de su cuerpo. Cerró los parpados y luchó por oponerse a aquella petición. Pero de sus labios no brotó una negativa. Su boca permaneció cerrada y los músculos de su espalda tan contraídos como los de sus muslos. «Por todos los santos…», se dijo, soltando el aire de sus pulmones. Nunca antes había sentido una urgencia como aquella. Deseaba que Laxus la tocase, la llevase donde él quisiera y le hiciera el amor. Tal vez así aquel fuego que le abrasaba las entrañas se extinguiría por fin.

Cuando él deslizó la pastilla de jabón hacia abajo y comenzó a frotar la zona oculta entre sus muslos, una chocante nube de aturdimiento se hizo con sus sentidos, estremecerla de la nuca a las yemas de los dedos. De pronto, el cuerpo de Laxus se puso tenso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un profundo gruñido.

El silencio flotó en el aire, roto tan solo por el monótono rumor de la catarata. Sus cuerpos se habían relajado y sus respiraciones comenzaron a apaciguarse gradualmente.

Ambos se miraron durante un eterno momento, coma si no acabaran de creer lo que habían hecho.

—Hemos vuelto a perder el jabón —se limitó a decir ella, sacando a Laxus del trance en el que estaba sumergido.

—Tengo más tras la cascada. —Al ver que ella arrugaba el ceño, se apresuró a añadir—: Tras el agua hay oculta una pequeña caverna.

—Ah…

—Deberíamos regresar al campamento.

Lucy pestañeó. Estaban desnudos el uno frente al otro y se comportaban como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Aquello le molestó sin saber muy bien por qué. Olvida lo que acababa de ocurrir era lo mejor, no entendía por qué le fastidiaba tanto.

—Sí, deberíamos regresar —le respondió, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se sumergía en el agua para nadar hasta la orilla.

Con cada brazada sentía su cuerpo lánguidamente dolorido y entumecido, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. En cuanto salió del agua se agachó para recoger la camisa y no perdió un segundo en ponérsela. Se dio la vuelta y chocó con el torso desnudo de él.

—¡Vaya! —silbó ella—, qué rápido.

—Nadas muy despacio —respondió a su asombro.

—Es lo que tiene ser un camello herido —refunfuñó entre dientes.

—Créeme, no te pareces en nada a ese animal. —Extendió una mano y le acarició el mentón con la punta de sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos, ocultando su confusión, y él añadió—: No puedo dejar de tocarte.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato —le recordó Lucy, con un hilo de voz.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se apartó bruscamente de ella, mirándola como si hubiese cometido un delito infame.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que ha pasado? —rugió—. ¿Cómo puedes continuar pensando en marcharte? ¿Es por el tipo del hotel? Maldita sea. ¡Estás deseando regresar con él! ¿Me equivoco?

Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró, sin dar crédito a sus furiosas palabras. Sintió un escalofrío. No estaba preparada para aquella reacción. Sus músculos se pusieron en tensión y su cuerpo tembló de arriba abajo, como una hoja de papel.

—Sí, tienes razón —le gritó ella—, estoy deseando volver con Jerome. No sé por qué te sorprende tanto, deberías dejar de interesarte por lo que yo quiero y centrarte un poco más en ti y en esa novia tuya, esa Mina, Mirajane o como diantres se llame.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos—. ¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? ¡Te exijo que me lo digas ahora mismo!

Lucy tragó saliva.

—¡Así que es cierto! —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento—. ¡Eres un maldito degenerado! ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo que no sé es cómo puedes saber lo de Mirajane.

—Me lo habrá dicho alguien… —resopló, sin detenerse a mirarlo—. Tus hombres hablan, ¿sabes?

—No en inglés.

—Para tu información, entiendo perfectamente el tamahaq.

—Lo sé, no soy ningún mentecato.

—¿Lo sabías? —Lucy se detuvo y lo miró boquiabierta—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No deberías menospreciar mi inteligencia. —Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho—. Ahora me dirás cómo te has enterado de lo de Mirajane.

—Lo habré oído por ahí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo oíste de los labios del hombre que vigilaba mi tienda?

—No lo sé, puede que sí.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca.

—Si tú lo dices —le respondió ella, encogiéndose lie hombros.

—Gray es mudo de nacimiento. —Sus ojos centellearon como los de una cascabel a punto de atacar—. Y tú una embustera de primera.

—Yo no soy quien va coleccionando mujeres por ahí. —Lucy estiró su cuerpo en toda su longitud y lo miró desafiante.

—Entonces, admites que me perteneces.

—Admito que hace un segundo me lo he pasado bien, eso es todo. —Lucy sintió que se le encogía el estómago y un nudo de ansiedad se alojaba en su garganta al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Eres tan retorcida como una víbora.

—Supongo que eso es mejor que ser un camello muerto de hambre.

—Mirajane no es mi mujer, tú sí.

—Tu concubina. —Arrugó el ceño y levantó el dedo índice ante la nariz de él—. Y hasta que no suceda nuevamente lo que tú y yo sabemos, ni siquiera eso.

—Vendrás a mí —aseveró con tranquilidad.

—Lo dudo. Lo que acaba de ocurrir no sucederá de nuevo.

—Lo harás. —Su tono se tomó amenazante, se inclinó y la tomó entre sus brazos—. Y te prometo que no habrá otra tregua.

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana —dijo ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Es difícil creer tus palabras cuando te cuesta tan poco abrazarte a mí.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Los escorpiones, ¿recuerdas? —Agitó su dedo índice, señalando al mismo tiempo la arena.

—¡Qué decepción! —le respondió él, con un fingido suspiro—. Pensé que no podías dejar de tocarme.

—¿Por qué creo que eso me suena?

Cuando Lucy alzó el rostro y lo miró, se arrepintió automáticamente de haber dicho aquello. Las facciones de Laxus, semiocultas en las sombras, eran peligrosamente siniestras y el brillo de sus ojos parecía poseer el poder de traspasarle el alma. Desvió la mirada al frente, ambicionando deshacerse del halo de poder que emanaba de aquel hombre, y decidió que lo más prudente era morderse la lengua el resto del camino.

¿Cómo demonios conseguiría mantener su promesa de no huir, cuando Laxus parecía estar siempre al borde del enfado?

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió repentinamente Laxus.

Lucy lo miró fascinada, preguntándose si realmente podía leerle el pensamiento.

—Nada —se limitó a responder.

Él la miró pensativo y frunció el ceño. No dijo nada más. Caminó en silencio hasta que alcanzaron el campamento y la dejó en el suelo de su tienda.

—Deberíamos comer algo —comentó, señalando el guiso que descansaba sobre la mesa baja y redonda situada en un rincón.

El estómago de Lucy rugió cuando notó el delicioso olor a estofado. Durante los últimos dos días apenas había comido algo más que un par de frutas y un poco de carne seca. Aquello, en esos momentos, era sin duda una exquisitez. Pese a todo, Lucy apartó la mirada de aquella comida, dispuesta a no exponer la más mínima debilidad.

—No tengo hambre.

—Mentir se te da fatal —la acusó con una sonrisa que reveló toda una serie de perfectos y blancos dientes. Luego, le acercó un plato.

Lucy no lo rechazó. Trataba de mostrarse fuerte, no de parecer estúpida. Se sentó en uno de los almohadones y apoyó el plato en sus rodillas.

—¿Tú no comes? —preguntó curiosa.

—Cuando tú lo hagas.

—¿Eso es una norma?

—No. Pero prefiero no incomodarte. —Se encogió de hombros, deshaciéndose del cinturón y de la túnica.

—Por el amor de Dios… —bajó la voz y mordió un trozo de cordero—, hace tan solo un rato estábamos los dos desnudos. No creo que vaya a molestarme que te sientes a comer conmigo.

Laxus se esforzó por ahogar una risa, cogió su propio plato y se situó frente a ella.

Los minutos siguientes comieron sumidos en un extraño e incómodo silencio. Extraño, pues Lucy esperaba que él dijese algo sobre lo sucedido entre ambos media hora antes. Sin embargo no fue así y, por algún motivo que se escapaba a su comprensión, aquello la tranquilizaba y enojaba al mismo tiempo. Nunca antes había hecho nada semejante. No era una mujer que se lanzara a los brazos de un hombre a las primeras de cambio. No entendía todavía cómo había sucedido. Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa, su mente había permanecido obnubilada mientras su cuerpo era transportado a un lugar que nunca creyó que existiera. Cierto que había oído cosas respecto al sexo que no había alcanzado a experimentar, pero desde luego nunca imaginó que sucederían en un lejano desierto y con un hombre que apenas conocía. Ni hablar, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza el hacer una cosa como aquella.

Lucy oyó a Laxus suspirar. Alzó la vista y encontró la mirada del hombre posada en ella.

—¿Estás casada? —le preguntó inesperadamente.

—Un poco tarde para esa pregunta, ¿no te parece?

—Puede, pero no has respondido.

—No —exhaló un suspiro—, no estoy casada.

—Bien.

—No sé qué tiene de bueno, de todos modos espero regresar pronto a casa.

La mirada de Laxus se hizo gélida, dejó su plato sobre la mesita y la miró.

—Después de lo ocurrido esta noche, dudo mucho que tu amante te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Lucy abrió la boca y dejó caer la mandíbula. ¿Quién se había creído para opinar sobre su vida? Ella era una mujer soltera y adulta, podía irse a la cama con quien le diese la gana sin tener que soportar un sermón de nadie, mucho menos de él.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a revelar la identidad de Jerome. Sin embargo, una vez más, decidió no hacerlo. Ella no pertenecía a nadie, por tanto tampoco le debía una explicación.

—No creo que eso sea algo que deba interesarte —respondió, apretando los labios mientras abandonaba su plato a un lado.

—Pues yo opino que sí, dado que aún nadie ha pagado los diez mil dinares que me costaste.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato —respondió Lucy con cautela.

—A juzgar por cómo respondes a mis caricias, no será por mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió solo con los labios.

Laxus se limitó a devolverle la mejor de sus sonrisas, estiró las piernas y se quedó en silencio mientras la contemplaba con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

Lucy suspiró profundamente. Aquel hombre parecía poseer el don de exasperarla sin tener siquiera que abrir la boca.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir. —Se levantó y se dio media vuelta.

—De acuerdo. Pero esta vez trata de no equivocarte de cama —comentó él divertido.

—¡Qué presuntuoso! —masculló Lucy entre dientes, sin tomarse la molestia de girarse para mirarlo—. No tocaría esa cama aunque me fuese la vida en ello.

Lucy cambió de postura por enésima vez. Se puso de lado y apoyó la mejilla sobre la almohada, al tiempo que entornaba los parpados para ojear a través de los finos visillos. Allí estaba él, tumbado sobre la cama y completamente desnudo. Jamás habría creído que ver a un hombre en esas circunstancias le arrebataría de esa manera el sueño. Pero por lo visto estaba equivocada. Hacía más de media hora que se había dado por vencida. Una vocecita en su interior le decía que esa noche no dormiría, a menos que Laxus cogiera sus trastos y se largara de la tienda. Cosa que no iba a suceder. Irritada consigo misma, se agitó sobre el colchón y se tumbó hacia arriba.

Un suave ronroneo escapó de los labios del hombre. Ella se giró nuevamente, dándole la espalda, y golpeó un par de veces la almohada tratando de ablandarla. «¡Maldita sea!», frunció los labios y envolvió la cabeza en el almohadón. Estaba segura de que Laxus lo hacía a propósito. Era como si supiese cuánto le afectaba tenerlo cerca.

Nunca se había tenido por una mujer impulsiva, mucho menos que pudiera dejarse llevar por los instintos. Durante el tiempo que había estado saliendo con Natsu, ni una sola vez lo había hecho. Siempre era coherente y cabal. Nunca había perdido la cabeza y jamás había sentido nada como lo que había experimentado en el lago junto a Laxus. Era como si ese hombre fuese portador de algún extraño y excitante afrodisíaco.

De pronto, en los labios de Lucy se dibujó una mordaz sonrisa. Tal vez en cuanto regresara a Cuzco iría a ver a un psicólogo. Uno bueno que consiguiera arrancar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos obscenos. Sí, eso era una buena idea. Ya que por lo visto tanto calor comenzaba a derretirle el seso.

Cuando volvió a oírlo ronronear, apartó el visillo que ocultaba su lecho y le arrojó la almohada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó Laxus con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sabes de sobra. —Cruzó los brazos y volvió a darle la espalda.

—¿Qué te sucede? —La voz de Laxus se tomó excesivamente edulcorada—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Dormía perfectamente hasta que tú y tus ruiditos me habéis despertado —refunfuñó ella.

—Yo podría solucionar eso.

—¿No me digas…? —Lucy cerró los ojos e inmediatamente los abrió deduciendo a qué se refería—. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Él soltó una profunda carcajada que, por algún motivo, le provocó un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Eres increíblemente graciosa, ¿lo sabías?

—Estuve sopesando la idea de ser payaso —dijo con sarcasmo—, pero decidí hacerme arqueóloga. Así es la vida. Ya ves…

—Una arqueóloga muy sexy, si me permites el comentario.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—No creo.

—Entonces, te lo permito. —Cambió de postura y añadió—: Y ahora cállate, me muero de sueño.

—Tu trabajo debe de ser fascinante.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora? —dijo con cansancio. Giró su cuerpo y lo miró, conteniendo la respiración al toparse con la imagen de su poderoso cuerpo completamente desnudo y excitado.

—¿Por qué no? Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

—Ah, no. Creo que te equivocas —rio con sarcasmo—, no suelo hablar con tíos desnudos y… —Señaló la evidente reacción de su anatomía—. En esas condiciones.

—Siempre podemos hacer algo para que estas condiciones cambien.

—De acuerdo. —Se giró y le dio nuevamente la espalda—. Que disfrutes de la ducha fría.

La vibrante risa de Laxus resonó en sus oídos.


	7. Chapter 7

—Estás completamente loca, si Laxus nos descubre nos podemos dar los dos por muertos.

—No digas tonterías. A mí no osará tocarme.

Durante un segundo Lucy creyó que aquellos susurros eran ensoñaciones de su imaginación. Lanzó un prolongado suspiro y se desperezó en la cama, estirando su esbelto y flexible cuerpo sobre el colchón.

—Date prisa, la americana está despertando.

—Si despierta le cortas el cuello y asunto zanjado.

Lucy reprimió un grito de espanto al tiempo que notaba cómo el corazón le golpeaba furioso contra el pecho. Se esforzó en permanecer inmóvil, mientras luchaba por aclarar su adormilada mente.

—¡Vamos, Mirajane!

Sus músculos se pusieron tensos al comprender que Macbeth y su hermana estaban en la tienda. Trató de no atragantarse con su propia saliva y lanzó una rápida mirada al lecho vacío de Laxus.

«Por el amor de Dios», pensó, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. ¿Dónde se había metido ese hombre? Sus nervios y su desesperación iban en aumento. No recordaba haber hecho jamás un esfuerzo como aquel. Fingir que estaba dormida en una situación como aquella era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida.

—¡Apúrate Mirajane! —insistió Macbeth en voz baja.

Lucy no pudo evitar mirar para tratar de averiguar qué se proponían. Aunque la espalda del hombre ocultaba gran parte de lo que tenía delante, pudo ver cómo Mirajane extraía de su túnica un frasquito de cristal, derramaba unas gotas en el interior de un cuenco que parecía contener leche y a continuación lo agitaba. Luego, tras ocultar la pócima nuevamente entre los pliegues de su ropa, le susurró a su hermano:

—No pongas esa cara. De todos modos esa zorra no iba a ser tuya.

—Lo sé. Pero, aun así, creo que envenenarla es pasarse un poco de la raya. No quiero ni pensar lo que sucederá si Laxus lo descubre.

—Eres un maldito cobarde, hermano. —Se puso en pie y, tras lanzar una mirada desdeñosa hacia el lugar donde Lucy fingía dormir, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó apresuradamente la tienda.

Durante unos segundos Lucy advirtió cómo Macbeth movía el cuenco. Vacilaba sobre dejarlo allí o deshacerse de él. Mirajane debía de tener algo de razón al llamarlo cobarde, ya que decidió dejarlo donde estaba e ir tras los pasos de su hermana.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Lucy se incorporó, se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente el cuenco. Ella no era una mujer que aceptara agachar la cabeza y obedecer los consejos de un extraño, pero tenía que reconocer que en aquella ocasión había sido un acierto seguir la recomendación de la joven que había conocido en la tienda de Warrod, antes de ser vendida como esclava. Si no hubiese fingido desconocer el idioma, no habría sabido de las espantosas intenciones de esos dos.

—Buenos días —saludó Laxus, irrumpiendo repentinamente en la tienda—, veo que hoy te has despertado pronto. Me he tomado la libertad de traerte algo de comer. Un poco de leche y unos panecillos te vendrán bien.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Alzó los ojos y lo miró.

Él frunció el ceño y la observó con interés.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A nada, solo quería…

—Me levanto pronto —respondió Laxus, interrumpiéndola—. Debo comprobar que todo marcha bien en el asentamiento antes de comenzar el día. Es parte de la tarea del amo de todo esto.

—¿En serio es todo tuyo?

—Al menos este oasis y el desierto que lo circunda.

Lucy advirtió cómo Laxus cogía el cuenco y se lo ofrecía. Aterrada, agitó la cabeza a ambos lados, negándose a probarlo.

—Maldita sea. ¿Crees que pretendo envenenarte? —masculló Laxus, llevándose el cuenco a los labios con la intención de demostrarle que el contenido no estaba manipulado.

En su interior se disiparon toda clase de alarmas. Saltó súbitamente de la cama y golpeó el cuenco, lanzándolo por los aires.

Laxus la miró atónito.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—No tanto como tu prometida —contestó con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo prometida!

—Puedes jurar que hubiera sido así si llegas a probar esa leche.

—Sería interesante que me explicaras a qué te refieres. Porque, créeme, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Cuando desperté, Macbeth y su hermana estaban aquí.

—¿Aquí? —Laxus se quedó boquiabierto—. ¿Te refieres aquí, en la tienda?

Ella asintió.

—Tu prometida puso algo en la leche.

—Mirajane no es mi prometida.

—Si no lo es, desde luego espera serlo.

Laxus se dejó caer en su propia cama. Apoyó el mentón en una mano y lanzó un exabrupto.

—¿Estás segura de que se trataba de veneno?

—¡No, posiblemente fueran vitaminas! —respondí con sarcasmo—. ¡Pues claro que se trataba de veneno ¡Despierta, Laxus! ¡No hay que ser una lumbrera para adivinarlo! Por si no lo recuerdas, entiendo perfectamente tu idioma.

—¿Cómo ha podido ocurrírsele? Esto es una locura. Podría acabar provocando un enfrentamiento entre nuestras tribus.

—¿Tan importante es? —preguntó Lucy.

—Macbeth y Mirajane son hijos de Precht, uno de los dirigentes de las tribus que se ubican más al norte.

—¿Y por qué me da la impresión de que ella cree que eres su prometido?

—Porque está decidida a que nuestro compromiso sea una realidad.

De pronto Lucy se sintió enferma. La boca de su estómago parecía haberse cerrado y un sentimiento extraño se alojó en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, se movió inquieta sobre la cama y trató de contener la expresión de desagrado que pugnaba por aparecer en su rostro. El simple hecho de imaginar a Laxus y a Mirajane juntos le provocaba una intensa sensación de rechazo. Lo cual, desde luego, era una grandísima tontería. A ella lo único que debía preocuparle era la forma y el momento en que se largaría de allí, no con quién se casaría ese hombre.

—¿Hay alguna forma de evitar un altercado?

—No creo —contestó Laxus arrugando el ceño—. Han entrado en mi tienda sin permiso y han tratado por segunda vez de hacerte daño. No veo cómo evitar una disputa. —Sus ojos azules brillaban inundados de furia.

—Lo mejor será que me dejes ir. Puedo regresar junto a Jerome. El pobre debe de estar tremendamente preocupado y…

—¡No!

La violencia que reflejó su voz la dejó paralizada.

—Ni hablar. Tenemos un trato: no dejaré que te marches, a no ser que te encuentren. —Se incorporó y la miró con destellos de furia en los ojos—. Y te aseguro que no lo harán. Si tengo que patear este desierto de lado a lado para evitarlo, lo haré.

Lucy lo miró sin pestañear, preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría. Tenía la cabeza aturdida y apenas podía respirar, además le temblaban las rodillas.

—Te estás comportando como un bárbaro.

—Te lo advierto, Lucy, no es un buen momento.

—Entonces deja de comportarte así.

—Lucy —dijo su nombre, al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella deliberadamente despacio—, no te imaginas lo bárbaro y peligroso que puedo llegar a ser cuando se trata de ti.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada y retrocedió un paso. Pero él fue más rápido, bajó la cabeza de golpe y se apoderó de sus labios con una fuerza tan brutalmente posesiva, que la dejó sin aliento. En un vano intento de apartarlo, apoyó las manos en su fuerte torso y lo empujó, pero él puso una mano tras su nuca y profundizó aquel intenso contacto hasta que notó que ella dejaba de resistirse. Lentamente, disminuyó la violencia de aquel beso, aunque no su intensidad. Una intensidad que iba acrecentando la temperatura del cuerpo de Lucy, provocándole espasmos de placer en zonas que hasta ese momento creía desprovistas de terminaciones nerviosas.

Lucy apenas era consciente de lo que hacía, hasta que se vio arrastrada por Laxus al fondo de la tienda y notó cómo la depositaba con cuidado sobre la cama. Las sedosas sábanas rozaron su espalda y el peso de él la aplastó contra el mullido colchón.

—Di que me deseas —exigió él, provocando que Lucy abriese los ojos y lo mirase atónita.

—¡Detén esto!

—Demasiado tarde. —Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Laxus.

—Romperás nuestro acuerdo.

—Valdrá la pena —aseveró él, con la mirada de un puma hambriento.

—En cuanto me largue de aquí, te denunciaré a las autoridades.

Él soltó una risotada.

—Pareces no darte cuenta de que aquí yo soy la única autoridad.

—Te detesto.

—Tu boca y tu cuerpo dicen lo contrario. —Laxus clavó los ojos en la piel cremosa de sus senos, que subían y bajaban violentamente con cada respiración.

Lucy podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella. La mano de Laxus se movió y rozó la piel de su vientre con las puntas de los dedos, provocándole un sinfín de eléctricas descargas de deseo.

—Basta… —le pidió ella, con un hilo de voz.

—No puedes decir basta, cuando tu cuerpo me pide que continúe.

—Prometiste que no habría otra tregua.

—Olvida ese estúpido trato y quédate conmigo. Si accedes, prometo hacerte olvidar al amante que te aguarda.

—Tú no lo comprendes. No puedo olvidarme de Jerome.

El silencio los envolvió más tiempo del que ella hubiese deseado. El rostro de Laxus reflejaba una cólera infinita, ella dedujo que trataba de contener la furia. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele de los ojos y notó que el peso que oprimía su pecho desaparecía.

Tumbada boca arriba, lo miró en silencio.

—Tendrás que cambiante de ropa. —Laxus, de pie, apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la que llevo? —Se incorporó Para mirarlo, aún con la respiración trastornada.

—No es adecuada.

—Te dije que no iba a vestir velos y no pienso ponérmelos. —Lucy saltó de la cama e intentó pasar por su lado cuando él la apresó inesperadamente de un brazo.

—Hoy vestirás nuestras ropas.

—¿Hoy? —Ella arrugó el ceño y lo miró confusa—. ¿Por qué hoy y no ningún otro día? ¡Haz el favor de soltarme! ¡Me haces daño!

—Puedo hacerte mucho más daño si no me obedeces —la amenazó Laxus fríamente.

—No sigas con esto. —Agitó su brazo, tratando de soltarse.

Laxus la atrajo hacia su torso y comenzó a forcejear con ella, sorteando las numerosas patadas y arañazos de la joven. Cuando finalmente la hizo girar sobre sí misma, apoyando la espalda de ella contra su propio pecho, la rodeó con los brazos.

De pronto Lucy se encontró completamente inmovilizada.

—Deberías entender que no puedes luchar contra mí —le susurró Laxus en el oído, antes de soltarla.

Ella se giró y lo acribilló con la mirada.

—¡Quítate la ropa!

—¿Qué? —Lucy no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Ya me has oído, he dicho que te quites la ropa.

—Estás completamente loco —se burló con nerviosismo—. Si crees que voy a obedecerte, puedes esperar sentado.

—Está bien… —Laxus se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

Lucy soltó un grito cuando él le quitó la camisa y se dispuso a desabrochar la cinturilla de sus téjanos.

—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —le gritó, dirigiéndose a la cama y arrancando la sábana del colchón para cubrir su desnudez con ella.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó él, dándose la vuelta—, enviaré a un par de mujeres con todo lo necesario.

—¿Que espere aquí? —chilló ella a sus espaldas—. ¿Dónde quieres que vaya así?

—Silencio. Conseguirás que te enjuague esa boca con jabón.

Lucy agarró la almohada y se la arrojó, justo en el momento en que Laxus abandonaba la tienda.

Una hora más tarde, con la cara enfurruñada y de pie en mitad de la tienda, dejaba que una de las mujeres enviadas por Laxus cepillase sus cabellos, mientras otra terminaba de envolverla en una cantidad exagerada de velos y sedas. Ya empezaba a sentirse desesperada ante tanto incoherente cuchicheo. No entender lo que aquellas mujeres estaban diciendo la estaba sacando de quicio. Lucy no albergaba ninguna duda de por qué Laxus había enviado a esas jóvenes en particular, ya que no parecían ser naturales de Libia ni entender una palabra de tamahaq.

Cuando alguien exclamó algo junto a la cortina que ocultaba la entrada, una de las muchachas salió un momento y, tras unos instantes, regresó a la tienda. Le dijo algo a la otra y ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír y a cuchichear nuevamente.

Lucy soltó un profundo suspiro de frustración, se dirigió al espejo y se miró, arrugando inmediatamente el ceño. Por lo poco que sabía, las mujeres tuareg no vestían aquellos tonos grana y dorados. Aquellas ropas la hacían sentir incómoda, como si se hubiese vestido para lanzarse al interior de un volcán encendido o algo por el estilo. Se mordió el labio y se observó con más detenimiento. Aquello no pintaba bien. Llevaba media hora soportando el nudo que se había alojado en su estómago. La incertidumbre de lo que la esperaba era demasiado para ella. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni por qué la habían vestido de esa manera. Nada tenía sentido.

Se preguntó qué estaría tramando Laxus. Ese hombre era peligrosamente impredecible, demasiado para ella, acostumbrada a manejar su destino y tener controlado todo a su alrededor.

Una de las jóvenes, de cabellos negros y tez muy bronceada, le cogió la muñeca para colocarle toda una serie de pulseras plateadas. Luego tiró de ella y la condujo al exterior.

En cuanto la cortina se hizo a un lado, sus ojos verdes toparon con Freed, que parecía estar aguardándola sentado sobre un fardo de pienso para caballos. El hermano de Laxus tenía unos llamativos ojos de color marrón salpicado con multitud de motas doradas, y una boca estrecha en un rostro que, a diferencia de su hermano, destacaba por la suavidad de sus rasgos.

—Estás muy hermosa —le dijo en tamahaq, revelando que él y Laxus habían estado hablando.

—Estoy ridícula —repuso ella—. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

Freed le ofreció el brazo para que ella se apoyara.

—Será mejor que sea Laxus quien te lo explique.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la tienda de Makarov, nuestro padre.

—¿Para qué?

—Mujer, preguntas demasiado.

Cuando llegaron frente a la tienda, Lucy advirtió que una gran cantidad de niños y mujeres aguardaba fuera, mientras algunos hombres tocaban música y otros, de aspecto más solemne, permanecían en silencio, sentados a cabello.

Tal vez se trataba de una especie de fiesta o celebración, especuló completamente desorientada. Todo aquello era muy extraño. Unos permanecían en silencio, mientras otros gritaban tan fuerte, que sin duda se quedarían afónicos en un par de horas. Los niños jugueteaban alrededor de ella, tratando de mirar el insólito color de sus ojos y lanzando comentarios jocosos cuando lo lograban.

—¿Es una fiesta? —le preguntó a Freed cuando este sujetó la cortina para que ella pasara al interior.

—Más o menos. —Le sonrió con picardía.

Cuando entraron en la lujosa e inmensa tienda, Lucy se sorprendió de lo bien iluminada que se encontraba. El lugar contaba con infinidad de tapices, a cual más exquisito; muebles elegantes y una relajante fuente se erguía en su mitad. Su decoración, sin embargo, era tan cargada y aglutinada como la que poseía la tienda de Laxus.

En cuanto lo vio, su corazón dio un vuelco y la piel le ardió como si él la hubiera tocado. Llevaba puesta una túnica totalmente blanca, que recalcaba y ensalzaba cada músculo y tendón de su gloriosa anatomía.

Lucy tragó saliva, tratando de humedecer su boca antes de dirigirse hacia él. Entre tanto nerviosismo y desconcierto, Laxus era su único punto de referencia. O, más bien, su clavo ardiendo, se dijo Lucy cuando llegó a su lado y pudo contemplar su rostro de marcadas y perfectas líneas.

—Acercaos —les pidió un hombre entrado en años, que no había visto nunca antes. Notó cómo Laxus la sujetaba firmemente del codo y la exhortaba a caminar hacia él.

—Así que esta es la joven americana.

Laxus respondió:

—Sí, padre.

El hombre, con una gran sonrisa, habló dirigiéndose a todos los asistentes, que los observaban en silencio.

—No me extraña que mi hijo desee casarse tan rápido.

Lucy se quedó boquiabierta, mientras todos en el interior de la tienda prorrumpían en jocosas risas. Los oídos comenzaron a pitarle, la cabeza a darle vueltas y no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse al brazo de Laxus para evitar que las rodillas le fallasen. Pasara lo que pasara, ya era demasiado tarde para darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

—A tu madre le complacerá. —Atrapó la mano de Lucy y la puso sobre la de Laxus—. Se parece mucho a ella.

—Me alegra oír eso, padre.

—Yo, no, no puedo… —comenzó a balbucear Lucy, como si se hallara inmersa en un sueño del que le costase despertar.

—Lo harás —le advirtió Laxus en inglés—. Es la única manera de evitar un altercado.

—Pero, debe de haber algún otro modo… —Notó que un nudo se alojaba en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

—No lo hay —replicó Laxus con voz profunda—. Cuando Mirajane sepa de nuestro enlace, dejará de molestar y se buscará otro imajeghan. Ni ella ni su hermano se atreverán a acercarse al oasis para atentar nuevamente contra tu vida. Una esposa tuareg es intocable.

—Pero, tú no puedes desear casarte conmigo. Apenas me conoces.

—Haría cualquier cosa por mi pueblo. —Lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor—. Incluso casarme si es necesario.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una puñalada para Lucy. Sabía, por la conversación que había escuchado de labios de Freed y Gildarts, que Laxus no era un hombre que se comprometiese fácilmente. No obstante, si aún tenía alguna duda de que eso fuera cierto, la bomba que acababa de soltar no había hecho más que confirmárselo.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo, puedes dejarme marchar y…

—No voy a dejarte marchar, Lucy. —Una nota de desafío aleteó en sus ojos—. Te casarás hoy conmigo, o tu amante será quien lo lamente.

Lucy se quedó pálida como la cera al oír aquella respuesta. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo, sintiendo sus entrañas invadidas por una sensación agridulce, mientras el corazón comenzaba a golpearle el pecho con furia.

Diez minutos más tarde, sin saber muy bien cómo o cuándo había ocurrido, un fino velo de color azul entrelazaba su muñeca con la de Laxus. Todo pasó con tanta rapidez que tan solo le dio tiempo a preguntarse cómo había llegado tan lejos con aquel hombre.

Lucy pasó las dos horas siguientes como en una nube. Se comportaba como un muñeco y movía la cabeza cuando alguna mujer le daba la enhorabuena, como si lo que acababa de suceder la convirtiese en la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Hubo música, las mujeres cantaron y los hombres, que hasta entonces habían permanecido sentados en sus monturas, dispararon sin tregua sus fusiles. Estaba tan confundida, que no sabía si se sentía más desconcertada que furiosa. Pero lo cierto era que no podía decir una palabra. Mientras ella permanecía sentada, Laxus parecía haberse unido a la celebración sin reservas, recibiendo con satisfacción las palmadas que sus hombres le propinaban en la espalda a modo de felicitación.

De pronto, su mirada topó con la de Laxus y advirtió que en su boca se dibujaba un principio de sonrisa mientras la contemplaba intensamente.

Lucy se levantó y se dirigió a la tienda que ambos compartían. Ya había tenido suficientes celebraciones, fiestas y risas, después de lo sucedido estaba agotada, le dolía la cabeza y, a decir verdad, no le apetecía demasiado continuar con toda aquella estúpida pantomima. ¿Cómo se había atrevido él a hacerle aquello, sin preguntarle siquiera? Ofuscada por la irritación que la invadía, lanzó un gruñido. No solo había roto el trato que ambos tenían, sino que también había actuado de la manera más mezquina posible. Nunca antes había tenido tantos deseos de matar a nadie. Apretó los puños y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Nada de aquello podía ser real. Ningún gobierno daría aquella boda por válida. La habían secuestrado, eso era una razón de peso para que fuese ilegal.

—Oh, Jerome. ¿Dónde te has metido?

—Deberías dejar de pensar en tu amante —gruñó Laxus desde la puerta—. Ahora eres una mujer casada.

El corazón de Lucy dio un brinco y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Dudo mucho que alguien dé esta boda por buena.

—Esta boda es tan real como cualquier boda occidental.

—No digas tonterías —replicó con brusquedad.

—Deberías tener más respeto hacia tu esposo. —Laxus le dedicó una falsa mirada lastimosa.

—Gracias por el consejo. Se lo diré en cuanto lo conozca —respondió ella con un suspiro.

—Déjate de ironías. —Laxus apoyó la espalda contra el poste principal y la miró de arriba abajo—. Te guste o no, estamos casados.

—Pues entonces, sal ahí fuera y celébralo por los dos —dijo, frunciendo los labios y haciendo un curioso mohín con la boca.

—¿Sabes que tienes una boca muy provocativa? —le dijo él con lentitud.

Ella alzó una ceja, sorprendida por el comentario.

—Me lo dicen constantemente —lo retó.

Lucy se puso a la defensiva cuando advirtió que él se acercaba con deliberada lentitud. De pronto Laxus le recordó a un tigre de Bengala, con sus furiosos ojos felinos acechándola. Sin embargo, se negó a moverse. No retrocedería un solo paso ante él, por muy intimidante que le resultara.

—Deberías usar esa boca para algo más productivo que hablar.

Lucy casi se quedó sin respiración al notar cómo él le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura. El simple roce de aquellos dedos le provocó un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Estoy agotada —se obligó a decir—, lo mejor es que me vaya a la cama.

—Es pronto. —La sujetó del brazo.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, hoy ha sido un día un poco intenso.

—Lo hice para salvar tu vida.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella con ironía—. Pues entiende que no te dé las gracias.

Él se había acercado tanto, que Lucy sintió su aliento acariciar la piel de sus pómulos cuando volvió a hablar.

—¡Bésame! —le ordenó, sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos y tirando de ella hacia su torso.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Más enfadada que asustada, lo miró a los ojos con aplomo.

—Lo que debí haber hecho el día que te compré. —Laxus entrelazó los dedos en los mechones de pelo de su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí.

Lucy no se resistió. Por primera vez desde que si conocían se abandonó a un beso henchido de deseo urgencia. Cuando oyó cómo él soltaba un gemido, se sintió portadora de un poder que hasta aquel momento ignoraba que tuviera. Un poder que la estimuló y la animó a entrelazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, a ser ella quien jugueteara en esa ocasión con la lengua de él.

Saberla dispuesta y abierta a él, no hizo sino excitarlo aún más. La tomó en brazos y la condujo hasta la cama, donde la depositó con suavidad. Laxus comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, tratando de no perder el control. El calor del deseo lo consumía más a cada instante, nublándole el juicio y transformándolo en un animal salvaje, presto a saciar sus instintos más primitivos. Su mente no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella y sus ojos no podían sino mirarla extasiados. Su respiración se aceleraba y los músculos de su espalda estaban tan endurecidos, que creyó que se trataba de un calambre.

A Lucy le resultó increíble lo fácilmente que él le despojó de aquellas incontables capas de seda. Aunque no era la primera vez que hacían el amor, se sintió tan desnuda como el primer día. Trató de ocultar su cuerpo con la sábana, pero con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca, él se lo impidió.

—No te avergüences —susurró Laxus contra su mejilla—, eres tan hermosa, que no podría dejar de mirarte.

Lucy notó cómo se movía sobre ella. Sentía tal deseo y calor en sus entrañas, que creía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Como si algo la incitara a hacerlo, giró sobre sí misma y colocó su cuerpo sobre el de él. Sus labios se curvaron y dibujaron una mueca de victoria al reparar en la expresión asombrada de Laxus. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a llenar su cuello de pequeños y suaves besos.

Se sentía poderosa y flexible como una pantera. Se deslizó sobre él, sintiendo su erección, y sonrió al oírlo suspirar con una nota de desesperación.

La punta de su lengua rodeó su pezón, lo lamió y notó cómo se endurecía bajo la sutil caricia de sus labios. Era como si acabase de comprender que tenía el poderoso cuerpo de él a su merced, presto a sucumbir a sus deseos. Mientras besaba y lamía su torso, circundó con sus dedos la poderosa evidencia de su masculinidad y lo acarició con suavidad, provocándole un intenso espasmo de placer.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Laxus, al tiempo que la sujetaba de la cintura y la situaba sobre su atormentada erección—. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—El amor, Laxus —susurró ella notando el miembro erecto de él abriéndose paso en su interior, llenándola por completo—, sin obligaciones y sin reservas.

Aquellas palabras, dichas en voz baja, provocaron que el placer que sentía Laxus alcanzara cotas insospechadas. Emitió un ronco gruñido y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con desesperación. La deseaba. Quería devorarla. Ella era suya y como tal se entregaba a él. Su perfume lo embriagaba y su sabor era exquisito. Mejor que cualquier otra cosa que él hubiese probado nunca antes. Una oleada de pasión barrió el escaso autocontrol que aún le quedaba y sintió cómo su cuerpo se fundía con el de ella como uno solo, estallando en un potente y poderoso éxtasis.

Lucy no se movió cuando él la situó a su lado y apoyó la fuerte musculatura de su torso contra su espalda.

—Laxus… —murmuró ella.

—Duerme —le rogó él con dulzura—, si lo deseas, mañana continuaremos peleando. Esta noche deseo creer que todo va bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Aún no habían dado las ocho de la mañana cuando el ensordecedor alboroto que había estallado en el campamento la despertó. Arrugó la nariz y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo. Al parecer esa gente sí que sabía celebrar una fiesta. Todavía yacía tumbada en la cama, envuelta en una de las camisas de Laxus, y lo que menos le apetecía tras la noche que había pasado era unirse a ninguna otra celebración.

De pronto, un leve ruido atrajo su atención, abrió los ojos de par en par, y algo en su interior la impulsó a moverse con rapidez. Lucy no lo pensó dos veces, rodó sobre sí misma, al tiempo que percibía el silbido de una hoja cortar el aire y clavarse en el colchón, a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver el resplandeciente brillo del cuchillo. Paralizada por el miedo y con el corazón desbocado, lanzó un grito y saltó de la cama ante la asombrada mirada de Macbeth.

—¡Maldita ramera! —bramó el hombre antes de lanzarse nuevamente a por ella.

Lucy se escabulló a un lado y en esa ocasión la hoja del puñal atravesó una de las paredes de la tienda, causando un amplio desgarrón en la fuerte lona.

—¡Estate quieta, mujer! —la amenazó, señalándola con la punta del arma—. Te prometo que será rápido.

Llevada por el pánico, clavó la mirada en la jofaina de barro que estaba junto a ella y no dudó en arrojársela. Cuando el objeto chocó contra Macbeth, rompiéndola en pedazos, aprovechó la ocasión que aquella breve distracción le brindaba para salir apresuradamente de la tienda. Apenas puso un pie fuera, se detuvo bruscamente para evitar que un caballo la arrollase e inmediatamente después se precipitó a través de un tumulto de hombres, envueltos por el sonido producido por el choque de sus aceros. Notó que le faltaba el aire. Se agachó para esquivar el golpe que un hombre le propinaba a otro con un rifle y lanzó una rápida mirada su espalda, advirtiendo cómo Macbeth ocultaba su rostro con el turbante y se deslizaba entre la muchedumbre tratando de alcanzarla.

Comprendiendo que la revuelta que habían tratado de evitar, había estallado de todas formas, corrió hacia el primer lugar que se le ocurrió. Lucy apenas notó la arena caliente bajo sus pies o la hoja de palmera que golpeó su mejilla, produciéndole un ligero arañazo en el pómulo, cuando se abría paso entre la vegetación. En cuanto llegó a la laguna se zambulló en el agua sin pensarlo dos veces, buceando hasta el lugar donde Laxus días antes, le había comentado que existía una cueva.

Cuando su cabeza emergió del agua, abrió la boca y sus pulmones inhalaron una angustiosa bocanada de aire. Advirtió que se encontraba en el interior de la oscura caverna. Nadó deprisa y salió del agua, acurrucándose al fondo de aquella oscuridad.

El sonido de la catarata se mezcló con el de su respiración, envolvió las rodillas con sus brazos y rezó para que Macbeth no conociera la existencia de aquella gruta.

—¿Dónde se ha metido?

Lucy contuvo el aliento al reconocer la voz de Mirajane.

—No lo sé —respondió Macbeth a su hermana—, tal vez se ha golpeado con una de esas piedras. Nadie aguanta tanto tiempo bajo el agua sin salir a respirar.

—¡Quiero ver su cadáver! —gritó la muchacha.

—No seas idiota, Mirajane —le espetó él—, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien descubra quién ha atacado el campamento.

Aterrada, oyó un chapoteo. Se acurrucó más contra la fría pared de piedra y contuvo el aliento.

—Sal de ahí Mirajane o tendrás que apañártelas sola.

—No está. ¿Me escuchas? La americana no está.

Lucy volvió a oír nuevamente cómo alguien se agitaba en el agua.

—Puede que me haya equivocado y esté oculta en algún lugar. La vegetación de esta laguna es muy densa. Lo mejor será que regresemos antes de que padre se entere de lo que hemos hecho.

—¿Y si cuenta lo que ha pasado? Ella te ha reconocido. ¿No es cierto?

—¿Qué crees que dirá? ¿Que la he atacado? Piénsalo Mirajane, Precht exigirá alguna prueba o testigo que secunde su denuncia. Es la ley. Si regresamos ahora junto a nuestro padre, nadie podrá demostrar nada.

Durante muchos minutos Lucy permaneció inmóvil fondo de la cueva. Hacía un buen rato que las voces habían cesado, pero continuaba en el mismo sitio, sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, acurrucada en la oscuridad. Tal vez una hora o dos. Estiró las piernas entumecidas y se preparó para abandonar su escondite. Estaba muerta de miedo. Jamás en su vida habían tratado de matarla y ese hecho la había dejado completamente descentrada.

Se lanzó al agua y buceó bajo la catarata, emergiendo cerca de la roca donde Laxus y ella habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Se agarró con los dedos a la piedra y trató de recuperar el aliento. Le gustase o no, debía regresar al campamento. Entre ella y la civilización había de por medio demasiados kilómetros para atravesarlos y salir de esa aventura con vida. Eso, sin contar con los escorpiones que minaban las arenas en cuanto caía la noche, aprovechando la frescura del suelo.

Aunque no estaba completamente segura de que sus perseguidores se hubiesen marchado, se alejó de las rocas y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla, sintiendo cómo la mejilla derecha le escocía con cada zambullida.

Aún no entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí sin perderse; esperaba encontrar el camino de regreso con la misma facilidad. Si no era así, estaría bien fastidiada.

Tras la inesperada incursión, Laxus se reunió con sus hombres, comprobando con alivio que no se había producido ninguna baja.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Tal vez un grupo de nómadas estúpidos, quién sabe —opinó Laxus, todavía montado sobre su caballo—. Probablemente pensaron que el campamento estaba indefenso y que sería fácil saquearlo.

—No sé, hermano. —Freed negó con la cabeza—. Esto no me acaba de gustar, no huele bien. Han salido del poblado tan aprisa como han entrado, sin llevarse nada.

Todos lo miraron con inquietud.

—Puede. Pero no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas —dijo él, apretando los puños alrededor de los arreos del animal.

Laxus estaba inquieto. Su propio caballo parecía intuir su desasosiego y golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con los cascos mientras retrocedía nervioso.

Apartó los ojos de sus hombres para fijarlos en el joven que corría hacia ellos, vociferando su nombre.

—¡Señor! —El chico trató de recuperar el aliento cuando llegó junto a él—. ¡Han atacado vuestra tienda!

Las palabras golpearon a Laxus en la cara como una bofetada. Miró hacia el fondo del campamento sin prestar atención a los comentarios de los demás y espoleó enérgicamente a su caballo para que partiese a toda prisa. En cuanto llegó frente a su tienda, saltó del animal y observó el gran desgarrón de una de sus paredes. Laxus apretó los dientes al recordar que había dejado aquella mañana a Lucy durmiendo plácidamente en su interior. Entró rápidamente y deslizó una iracunda mirada a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos toparon con el profundo corte en el colchón y los trozos de barro esparcidos por el suelo soltó un furioso rugido.

Freed, alertado por el bramido de su hermano, desenvainó su arma y entró rápidamente en la tienda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Se la han llevado!

—No puede ser. —Durante un instante Freed se negó a creer lo que su hermano decía—. Nadie en su sano juicio osaría atentar contra la vida de tu esposa.

—Hice mal en creer que esta boda detendría a Mirajane y a su hermano.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oyes —respondió con voz tensa—, no es la primera vez que esos dos tratan de hacerle daño. Ayer se colaron en la tienda y la hija de Precht vertió veneno en la comida. Fue una suerte que Lucy comprendiese nuestro idioma. De no haber sido así, a estas horas yo estaría muerto

Siguiendo un irrefrenable impulso, Laxus salió de la tienda y subió de un salto a su caballo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A buscarla.

* * *

Espoleó al animal y salió al galope, dirigiéndose a la laguna: el primer lugar que le pasó por la cabeza.

Estaba segura de que se perdería. Debió quedarse donde estaba y aguardar a que alguien la encontrase. Al menos ahora tendría agua potable que beber y una sombra donde resguardarse de aquel maldito calor. Se preguntó cómo podía vivir alguien en semejantes condiciones, y a su mente acudió la añorada imagen de un aparato de aire acondicionado.

—¡Estupendo, Lucy! —se dijo en voz alta.

Su mente empezaba a desvariar, mientras el sol del mediodía comenzaba a cegarla. Cuatro horas bajo aquel endiablado calor eran más que suficientes para perder la cabeza.

—¡Hombres! —resopló fuertemente antes de soltar un gruñido.

Era por culpa de Laxus que se encontraba en esa maldita situación. Si él la hubiese dejado marchar y no se hubiera empecinado en retenerla a su lado, nada de aquello habría sucedido. En aquel preciso momento podría estar en la piscina del hotel con una deliciosa caipiriña en las manos. Su cerebro no dejaba de evocar situaciones donde no faltaban el agua y las bebidas. Lanzó una exhalación y clavó los ojos en la desolada línea del horizonte.

Entrecerró los ojos, extrañada. En la lejanía se apreciaba perfectamente la nube de polvo gris que indicaba que alguien se aproximaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces agitó los brazos sobre su cabeza con la esperanza de que repararan en ella. A medida que la nube se acercaba y se hacía más grande, Lucy comenzó a sentir que el nerviosismo se alojaba en su estómago.

Sumida en su feliz agitación, no se había parado a pensar que podría ser cualquiera, incluso el perverso de Macbeth, quien se estaba aproximando. Estaba lejos del oasis, allí no tenía sitio alguno donde ocultarse. Tan solo había arena y más arena. Era una presa fácil.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró.

Comenzó a correr hacia ninguna parte, sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo y adónde se dirigía. Por mucho que corriese iban a terminar alcanzándola, de modo que se detuvo súbitamente y, tratando de recobrar el aliento, apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

Una sombra se recortó en la arena, Lucy alzó la mirada y contempló el halcón que sobrevolaba su cabeza. Por un instante, la imagen de Laxus acudió a su mente. Confundida por las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, apenas oyó la voz que la llamaba.

Se giró, esperando hallar a Laxus; y se quedó sin aliento al toparse con el sonriente rostro de su hermano, que asomaba por la ventanilla de un jeep.

—¿Jerome? —exclamó, preguntándose si no se trataría de un espejismo.

—¡Dios mío, Lucy! —Jerome abrió la puerta del copiloto y saltó del vehículo—. ¿Eres tú? ¡Por todos los santos! Pensé que no te encontraría nunca.

Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

—Jerome… —sollozó contra su pecho en el instante que otro vehículo se detenía junto a ellos.

—¡No puedo creer que la hayamos encontrado! —exclamó Richard Buchanan, desde el cuatro por cuatro.

—Regresemos a Ghat —le dijo Jerome, y envolvió a su hermana entre los brazos para ayudarla a subir al coche—. Parece que está exhausta y algo deshidratada

Antes de que Jerome cerrase la puerta del jeep, Lucy advirtió nuevamente la silueta del halcón sobre la arena.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, justo antes de atravesar las puertas de Greens Organic, un conocido restaurante especializado en rescatar los ingredientes locales, situado en las mediaciones de la Plaza de Armas, en Cuzco.

En cuanto el joven camarero advirtió su presencia junto al umbral, se apresuró a recibirla y con una agradable sonrisa la acompañó hasta una de las mesas emplazadas en la amplia y formidable terraza: un maravilloso mirador con vistas a la catedral.

—¡Querida señorita Heartfilia! —Richard Buchanan, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios, se puso en pie—. Es un placer volver a verla.

—Señor Buchanan —respondió a modo de saludo, antes de tomar asiento en la silla que el camarero le ofreció. Tras solicitar al joven un poco de vino blanco, miró a Richard y aguardó tranquilamente a oír lo que él pretendía decirle.

—Supongo que debió sorprenderse al recibir mi invitación.

—Sí, admito que un poco. —Se relajó en su silla mientras el camarero llenaba su copa—. No me imagino lo que hace usted aquí, en Cuzco, si me permite la observación.

—Bueno, aparte de que es un lugar extraordinariamente maravilloso, tenía que hablar con usted. —Tomó un sorbo de vino y continuó diciendo—: Supongo que ya sabe que, aparte de la de su hermano, financio una gran parte de las excavaciones y proyectos arqueológicos que existen hoy en día.

—Su afición, supongo… —observó ella con cautela.

—No, querida, no se equivoque. Aunque me apasiona la historia y colecciono piezas procedentes de los más remotos lugares del mundo, sería adulterar la verdad si dijera que lo hago de una manera altruista, ya que me reporta un buen pellizco al año. Usted ya me entiende.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

—En estos momentos poseo una de las colecciones más importantes del mundo: piezas incas y aztecas mayormente, pertenecientes a la etapa del rey Manco Cápac —explicó Richard.

—No me malinterprete, señor Buchanan. —Lucy sonrió débilmente—. Pero aún no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver conmigo.

—A decir verdad, mucho, señorita Heartfilia. —La miró fijamente mientras ella echaba un vistazo a la carta—. Le recomiendo el ceviche de trucha y mango. Es exquisito.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, entregándole la carta al camarero—. Lo probaré.

—Yo también pediré lo mismo —le dijo Richard al joven.

Cuando se quedaron nuevamente a solas, Lucy continuó indagando:

—¿Por qué está usted aquí realmente, señor Buchanan?

—Veo que no le gusta andarse con rodeos.

—Cierto.

Richard carraspeó.

—Bien, entonces no la entretendré demasiado. Muy pronto el Natural History Museum de Londres recibirá esta colección. Son piezas descubiertas hace escasamente seis meses, muy importantes, pero que aún se encuentran sin catalogar. Como entenderá, necesito alguien que lo haga, un especialista en arqueología inca.

—¿Por qué yo? —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Supongo que sabe que hay decenas de arqueólogos especializados en esa etapa histórica en concreto que estarían encantados de poder realizar esa labor.

—Créame, en temas de negocios no me conduzco jamás a la ligera. He preguntado. La mayoría de museos opinan que usted es la mejor. Por lo visto, usted tiene un don para descifrar los jeroglíficos y textos antiguos. —Richard hizo una pausa mientras les servían lo que habían pedido. Tras un instante añadió—: No puedo negar que cuando me dijeron su nombre, me sentí encantado con la idea de que fuese usted y no otro, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo tomar esta decisión, sino su profesionalidad.

—Y dígame —comenzó a decir ella, antes de llevarse un trozo de pescado a la boca—. ¿Cuándo recibiría el Natural History Museum esa colección?

—La semana que viene.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Está previsto que permanezca allí indefinidamente. Era ahora, o aguardar a que Tutankamón y todos sus enseres decidieran migrar a otra sala del museo.

Lucy no pudo evitar reír ante aquella explicación. Apoyó el tenedor en su plato y, tras tomar su copa, la alzó frente a su nariz.

—Entonces, dejemos que Tutankamón se quede donde está.

—Brindo por eso, y porque el rey Manco Cápac ocupe el lugar que le corresponde en la historia —añadió Richard con una sonrisa, y alzó su propia copa.

* * *

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! Es una locura largarte ahora.

Natsu se situó frente a ella, interponiéndose en su camino, y cruzó ambos brazos decidido a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Natsu, estás poniéndote histérico. —Apoyó una mano en el brazo del hombre y lo echó suavemente a un lado—. Deberías tranquilizarte, solo serán un par de semanas. No creo que la excavación vaya a desaparecer si me voy durante ese tiempo.

—Pero no puedes irte ahora.

Lucy resopló con cansancio.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué no?

—Hemos descubierto otra pieza.

—Natsu, siempre estamos descubriendo piezas en esa excavación, no es nada extraordinario.

—Pero no puedes hacer la maleta e irte así.

—¡Claro que puedo! —Introdujo dos camisetas más y cerró la cremallera del equipaje.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tan pronto has olvidado lo que ocurrió en Ghat? —bramó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Lucy alzó el mentón y le lanzó una punzante mirada.

—Por si no lo sabes, no tuve la culpa de lo que ocurrió allí. —Se cruzó de brazos y le mantuvo la mirada. Estaba francamente harta de que Natsu le recordase constantemente lo ocurrido allí, sobre todo por lo mucho que le estaba costando a ella olvidarlo.

—No dejaré que vayas sola.

—No eres mi niñera, Natsu, deberías saber que me voy a marchar de todos modos.

—No soy tu niñera, cierto —dijo Natsu, y aferró con una mano la maleta que ella acababa de cerrar—, pero soy tu prometido y no quiero que vayas.

—Que yo sepa, no hemos estado jamás prometidos. —Lucy dio un tirón y le arrancó el equipaje de los dedos—. Además, deberías asumir de una maldita vez que ya no estamos juntos.

—Para ti es fácil, ¿no es cierto? —gritó Natsu, completamente fuera de sí—. Cuando algo no te gusta te largas a darte un revolcón con el primer tío que se cruza en tu camino.

Como si adquiriese vida propia, la mano de Lucy restalló en la mejilla del hombre.

Sus pómulos se encendieron y un atronador silencio los envolvió durante un eterno segundo. Natsu se quedó inmóvil, mirándola con desprecio.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le gritó ella—. ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí ahora mismo! —le dijo, abriendo la puerta de par en par para que se marchara.

Por un momento, Lucy creyó que Natsu no se movería. La miraba con frialdad, la mandíbula comprimida Y los puños apretados. Aun así, ella se mantuvo todo lo firme que pudo, y no dejó que el temor la amilanara. Si Natsu se atrevía en algún momento a ponerle un dedo encima, gritaría tan fuerte y tan alto, que todo el hotel acudiría a su habitación para averiguar qué ocurría.

Se sintió tremendamente aliviada cuando él se movió y salió por la puerta sin apenas girarse para mirarla.

En cuanto Natsu cruzó el umbral, cerró de un portazo y continuó preparando su equipaje. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido un error volver a Cuzco. Había cientos de expediciones y museos donde podía trabajar, sin tener que cruzarse con su ex.

Cada segundo que transcurría más convencida estaba Lucy de que había tomado una buena decisión. Aquel viaje le vendría bien, le ayudaría a alejarse de Natsu durante una buena temporada y le daría tiempo, a pensar qué iba a hacer con su vida. Estaba claro que juntos no podían trabajar. Había sido increíblemente ingenua al pensar que eso sería posible. Su ex parecía negarse a comprender que lo suyo con él había terminado y, desde que había regresado de Ghat, hacía ya más de tres meses, su carácter se había vuelto cada vez más violento; se enfadaba por la más mínima tontería e incluso su trabajo empezaba a resentirse. El tenerlo revoloteando alrededor, con aquellos constantes cambios de humor, le estaba haciendo perder la concentración. Una concentración que en su trabajo era fundamental.

Inconscientemente, recogió todos los botes, perfumes y objetos para el aseo personal y los metió en su neceser. Algo en su interior le decía que tal vez no regresaría. Probablemente se quedaría en Londres, buscaría un apartamento bonito, un gato persa que le hiciera compañía y no volvería a Perú. Al menos, en una larga temporada. Un año o dos era suficiente tiempo para que Natsu olvidara su antagonismo con ella.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y se aseguró de que no olvidaba nada.

En cierta manera le apenaba dejar la excavación. Había trabajado mucho en ella y había conocido a muchas personas interesantes en aquel remoto lugar del mundo. Pero no veía otra opción mejor que la de marcharse.

Lucy reparó en que, sin apenas darse cuenta, había decidido ya lo que haría con su vida. Tal vez en el Natural History Museum precisaran alguien con su experiencia y formación. No era la primera vez que una fundación arqueológica o un museo de historia natural le ofrecía un puesto como encargada de catalogación o documentación. Posiblemente, le convenía alejarse una temporada del arduo trabajo de campo y dedicarse algo más al estudio de vestigios y fragmentos. Algo que con seguridad le ayudaría también a extirpar de su pensamiento a cierto hombre de ojos enigmáticamente azules.

Cuando entró en el ascensor, apoyó la nuca contra una de sus paredes. Después de tres meses no había sido capaz de olvidarse de Laxus. Lo peor era que continuaba casada con él. Al menos eso le habían dicho al acudir a la embajada americana en Libia. Por lo visto la boda había sido muy, pero que muy real. Aunque, afortunadamente, dadas las circunstancias en las que se produjo, de no suceder algo que lo impidiese se anularía al cabo de un año.

Lucy se preguntó si Laxus permanecería en su mente todo ese tiempo. Enderezó la espalda, bajó la mirada subió uno de los tirantes de su camiseta. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la sinuosa curva de sus pechos lanzó un profundo suspiro. Todavía recordaba la boca de Laxus en aquella zona, besando y acariciando cada uno de sus pezones, incluso podía sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre ellos.

Con solo pensarlo, notó que aquellos sonrosados botones se endurecían. Sin embargo, era aún peor por las noches. En cuanto apagaba la luz y se metía bajo las sábanas, su cuerpo comenzaba a añorar el de él. Era como si estuviese todavía sujeta a ese hombre como si lo deseara, a pesar de que se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de distancia y un vasto océano los separara.

Subida en el taxi, de camino al aeropuerto, su mente rememoró los días de su cautiverio. Por alguna razón todo parecía confuso. Todo menos Laxus.

Soltó un soplido y se hundió en la tapicería de su asiento. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Seguramente debería haber acudido al loquero en cuanto puso un pie en Cuzco. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era conocer a alguien, un hombre que le hiciera olvidar a Laxus. Lo que había sentido con aquel tuareg, podría sentirlo de nuevo. ¿O no?

¡Qué bobada! La gente se casaba y se divorciaba todos los días, era una estupidez pensar que no iba a sentir lo mismo en brazos de otro hombre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a ruborizarse. Era increíble las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo el mero hecho de pensar en él.

Suspiró profundamente. Esperaba olvidar a ese hombre más tarde o más temprano, si no, estaba bien fastidiada.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te encuentras en Londres?

Las palabras de Jerome, al otro lado de la línea, consiguieron que Lucy mirase al techo y pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy trabajando para el Natural History Museum. Sé que debería haberte llamado antes pero, la verdad, no creí que por el momento fuera necesario.

—¿Has tenido problemas con Natsu? Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Maldita sabandija! ¡Voy a partirle la cara a ese cerdo en cuanto lo vea!

Lucy apretó el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos.

—Natsu ha estado algo pesado los últimos meses, pero no, no he tenido problemas con él. Tan solo pensé que este cambio de aires me vendría bien. Fue una suerte que Richard me hiciera esta oferta. Tal vez incluso me plantee la posibilidad de quedarme aquí una temporada.

—Mataré a Richard por no decirme nada.

—Él no tiene la culpa. Tan solo me hizo una oferta y acepté, eso es todo.

—¿No regresarás a tu excavación? —La voz de su hermano denotaba asombro—. Has trabajado mucho y muy duro allí.

—Lo sé. Pero en cierta manera necesitaba una oportunidad como esta...

Una que le permitiera liarse la manta a la cabeza y alejarse lo más posible de Natsu, evitó decirle Lucy a su hermano.

—Está bien. Si eso es lo que necesitas, lo entiendo. Pero trata de llamarme la próxima vez que se te ocurra largarte sin decir nada. Ni te imaginas la preocupación que he tenido que soportar desde que me dijeron en tu hotel que ya no te alojabas con ellos.

—Tienes razón —suspiró ella—, no te preocupes, la próxima vez que se me ocurra algo así, te llamaré primero.

—Ahora tengo que colgar. Por lo visto el Gobierno libio tiene previsto enviar a alguien para que eche un vistazo a la excavación, pero espero que me llames pronto. Una vez por semana estaría bien.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Jerome! No necesito que me protejas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en otro país. Si sucediera algo, que lo dudo mucho, tampoco podría hacer nada.

—Tal vez, pero al menos me sentiría más tranquilo.

Tras un instante de silencio, Lucy soltó una profunda exhalación.

—¡Está bien! Te llamaré una vez por semana.

—Bien, cuídate mucho Lucy. En cuanto pueda iré a verte.

Cuando Lucy colgó el auricular, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sabía que su hermano no lo haría. Como de costumbre, si deseaba verlo, sería ella la que tendría que embarcar en un avión e ir hasta donde él se encontrase. Hacía años que Jerome prometía ir a verla siempre se topaba con imprevistos que se lo impedían: un maravilloso hallazgo arqueológico, una oportunidad de ganar dinero fácil o una rubia de labios ardientes y cuerpo de escándalo. Lucy aún recordaba a Lizza, la última conquista de su hermano, una mujer tan atractiva como carente de sesera.

Tras echar un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, se apresuró a agarrar los documentos que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y los introdujo en su bandolera. No le gustaba llegar tarde. Si se daba prisa, aún llegaría al museo antes de que este abriera sus puertas. Puso el pesado macuto en su hombro izquierdo y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación del hotel. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaban el pomo de la puerta, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Lucy resopló fastidiada y cogió el teléfono. Al otro lado, Richard Buchanan la saludó.

—Estaba a punto de marcharme al museo.

—Lo siento, señorita Heartfilia, pero ha habido un repentino cambio de planes.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó junto al teléfono.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Esta mañana vendí la colección —la voz de Richard denotaba entusiasmo.

—¿Vendió la colección? Lo lamento señor Buchanan, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Quiere decir que ya no trabajo en el museo?

—No exactamente...

—¿No exactamente? —Lucy estaba perpleja.

—Ahora la colección es privada, no se mostrará en el museo, pero continúan requiriendo sus servicios para catalogarla.

—Pero, todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer. ¿Cómo puede alguien haber comprado algo así, sin tan siquiera conocer el valor exacto que poseen las piezas?

—Créame, Lucy, yo también me lo he preguntado. Lo cierto es que posiblemente hayan pagado mucho más de lo que realmente vale. El tipo que la ha adquirido tiene la reputación de ser un tanto excéntrico, un tal señor Dreyar. Desciende de una poderosa familia y posee algún tipo de título: conde, marqués... ¡Que sé yo! Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo.

—¡Vaya! —Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla y soltó un suspiró de resignación—. Tendré que hablar con ese Dreyar y averiguar qué es lo que espera de mí.

—No creo que vaya a tener ningún problema. El contrato que usted firmó conmigo continúa en vigor. El propio señor Dreyar se encargó de que sus abogados lo arreglaran. Ahora trabaja usted para él.

Lucy se quedó muda.

—¿Es eso legal?

—Completamente —le aclaró Richard—. Su contrato la vincula directamente con la colección y no con su propietario. Esta misma mañana —continuó diciendo—, Dreyar la espera en el restaurante del hotel Chancery Court. Por lo visto, desea que almuerce usted con él y le explique los detalles de su nueva adquisición.

—¡Vaya! No esperaba conocerlo tan pronto.

—No se sorprenda. Según me dijo su abogado, Dreyar es un hombre de negocios acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que se propone al momento. Dudo mucho que ese hombre destaque por su paciencia.

—Entiendo —suspiró Lucy. Por algún motivo aquella actitud le recordaba a cierto hombre que había conocido en el desierto—. ¿Nos acompañará usted?

La risa de Richard sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Me temo que me será imposible, en estos momentos me encuentro a bordo de un barco camino a las islas Galápagos. Pero le prometo que en cuanto me sea posible contactaré con usted para ver cómo continúa todo. Espero no haberle causado demasiadas molestias. Como comprenderá, no podía rechazar una oferta como la del señor Dreyar.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente. Espero que tenga buen viaje.

Una vez colgó el auricular, Lucy se quedó pensativa. No podía negar que se sentía un poco molesta por que Richard no le hubiese dicho nada sobre todo aquello. Sin embargo, necesitaba aquel trabajo, entre otras cosas porque necesitaba seguir pagando la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para echarse un vistazo en el espejo, preguntándose si estaba debidamente vestida para la ocasión. En principio, aquel iba a ser un día normal de trabajo y, como de costumbre, había optado por la ropa más cómoda y práctica que tenía: su tejano de color celeste algo desteñido y una camiseta de algodón.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Poco importaba ya su aspecto, el señor Dreyar la esperaba para almorzar, lo que significaba que si decidía cambiarse de ropa llegaría tarde a su cita, y no convenía irritar al nuevo jefe el primer día, se dijo, asiendo nuevamente el macuto. Sobre todo si no sabía de él más que su apellido.

Según pudo averiguar, el Chancery Court, con sus siete majestuosas plantas y sus trescientas cincuenta y seis habitaciones, había sido catalogado como patrimonio inglés. Y, como correspondía a tan fastuoso nombramiento, la glamurosa decoración del lugar se mezclaba lujosamente con las comodidades que otorgaban un equipamiento actual y contemporáneo.

A pesar de que Lucy lo consideró un poco ostentoso para su gusto, también lo encontró sumamente acogedor. Mientras caminaba sobre la alfombra roja del enorme vestíbulo se preguntó qué clase de hombre optaría por hospedarse allí. Alguien, sin duda, que se sintiese cómodo entre tanta fastuosidad y lujo. Un hombre seguro de sí mismo.

Aquel pensamiento atrajo a su mente irremediablemente la imagen de Laxus. No había conocido a un hombre que destilara tanto poder y seguridad como él. Si lo hubiese conocido en otro lugar y situación...

Lucy agitó la cabeza a los lados tratando de suprimir aquel pensamiento, se reprendió a sí misma por el sentimiento de añoranza que le provocaba. Debía olvidar de una maldita vez a ese tuareg. Ella estaba allí, en Londres, feliz con su nuevo trabajo y su nueva vida. Él, sin embargo, continuaba en alguna parte del Fezzan. Con seguridad, sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse. Debería de ser fácil pasar página y mirar hacia delante, tal como lo había hecho con Natsu. Pero no comprendía por qué no podía hacerlo, y sentía que no era nada justo... Respiró profundamente y trató de recuperar la compostura. Estaba allí por negocios. Tenía que dejar sus problemas a un lado y centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos si deseaba que todo saliera bien. Al menos ese Dreyar le daría la oportunidad de concentrarse en algo nuevo. Algo que distrajera su mente de todo lo demás.

Según le había comentado Richard, Dreyar pertenecía a la aristocracia. Cosa que en aquellos días tampoco era demasiado relevante, aunque sí era un detalle que despertaba enormemente su curiosidad. Nunca había conocido a nadie de la nobleza. Es más, cuando pensaba en un duque o conde, no podía evitar que de su mente surgiese la ilusoria y vetusta imagen de un caballero elegantemente vestido con frac, redingote y botas Wellington de piel. El rostro de Lucy se iluminó ante aquella ridícula ensoñación, y se obligó a no sonreír.

—Buenos días —saludó al joven de la recepción—, creo que el señor Dreyar me está esperando.

—¿Es usted la señorita Heartfilia? —preguntó el hombre, al tiempo que echaba una solapada mirada a su informal indumentaria.

A ella no le pasó por alto su escrutinio. Movió los pies, algo incómoda, y asintió.

—El señor Dreyar está esperándola en el restaurante. Si hace el favor de acompañarme.

Caminaron hasta el Pearl, el elegante restaurante del Chancery Court. A aquellas horas aún había poca gente y el silencioso fresco de la mañana dominaba el amplio espacio, agitando suavemente las blancas cataratas de perlas que decoraban el lugar.

Cuando el recepcionista se detuvo ante una de las mesas que se hallaban al fondo, junto a las grandes columnas de mármol, Lucy le pidió un café bien cargado y se dispuso a tomar asiento frente al hombre que estaba en ese momento de espaldas a ella manteniendo una conversación por su teléfono móvil.

Cuando por fin él dio por finalizado el coloquio, dándose la vuelta para ocupar nuevamente su silla, Lucy no pudo más que mirarlo con la boca abierta.

Durante un instante se quedó clavada en el sitio como un poste de teléfono. Su mente comenzó a girar como un torbellino, mientras sus ojos se desplazaban avivadamente por la sala, tratando de hallar la mesa del señor Dreyar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de caer en la cuenta de que lo tenía justo delante.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó a Laxus, al tiempo que un nudo se colocaba en su garganta.

—Siéntate Lucy —dijo él, con una voz tan áspera como sugerente.

—¡Y un cuerno! No pienso moverme hasta que me digas qué piensas conseguir haciéndote pasar por alguien que no eres.

—He dicho que te sientes.

—Veo que continúas dando órdenes —le dijo ella, sumida aún en la más absoluta confusión.

—Soy muy egoísta con mis posesiones.

—Te recuerdo que yo no soy «tu posesión».

—¿Ah, no? —La miró de arriba abajo sin ningún recato—. Hazme el favor de sentarte.

Lucy alzó el rostro y lo retó con la mirada.

—¡Prueba de nuevo!

Laxus empezó a dar ligeros golpecitos con la punta de los dedos en la superficie de la mesa. Luego se detuvo y la contempló, alzando una de sus cejas.

—Está bien. —Lanzó un profundo suspiro de resignación—. Señorita Heartfilia, ¿podría sentarse? Si es usted tan amable. Por favor.

Los labios de Lucy se curvaron en una cáustica sonrisa. Tuvo que esforzarse enormemente para no atragantarse con aquella pequeña victoria.

—Por supuesto, señor Dreyar —respondió con maliciosa satisfacción—. ¿O debería llamarle gran señor del desierto? Debería usted aclarármelo, porque no sé qué nombre poner en la denuncia.

A Laxus le brillaron los ojos.

—No creo que vayas a denunciarme, querida. Te recuerdo que todavía continuamos casados y que, además, ahora trabajas para mí.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —bufó entre dientes—. ¿Cómo has conseguido engañar a Richard?

—Yo no he engañado a nadie, querida.

—Si no te importa, deja de llamarme querida. —Entrecerró los ojos antes de insistir—: lo has estafado. El pobre cree que eres un magnate podrido de dinero.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo sea?

—Conmigo no te hagas el inocente. A mí no me engañas. Te hará falta algo más que ese traje para dármela con queso.

— ¡Oh! —Laxus situó una mano sobre su duro pecho y le dijo en tono burlón—: Me has hecho daño.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda sacarte los ojos...

—¿Qué te lo impide, querida? —La retó a responder—. ¿Acaso el hecho de que estamos casados?

—No. Lo que ocurre es que tan solo tengo cerca el cuchillo de la mantequilla. —Alzó el cubierto con desinterés—. Como comprenderás, sería una auténtica guarrería.

Laxus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder contener la risa, una masculina carcajada, que logró estremecerla de los pies a la raíz del cabello. Vestido con aquel traje gris, que parecía haber sido confeccionado sobre su cuerpo para ensalzar cada uno de sus potentes músculos, el aspecto de aquel hombre era todavía más impresionante e intimidador que antes.

—Me alegra comprobar que continúas poseyendo el aguijón de un escorpión.

—Y su veneno —añadió ella.

—Bien, Lucy, la situación es esta. —Él parecía genuinamente relajado—. Ahora trabajas para mí. Ambos tenemos un contrato, firmado y en vigor. Si osas romperlo, me encargaré personalmente de que todo el mundo sepa que Lucy Heartfilia no es de fiar, que tiene la mala costumbre de abandonar a mitad de un proyecto sin un buen motivo. Ya lo has hecho una vez, no sería de extrañar que volvieras a comportarte nuevamente como en Cuzco y salieras corriendo a las primeras de cambio.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Lucy soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Porque soy un magnate podrido de dinero, con muchos contactos. —Las comisuras de su sensual boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa, antes de añadir—: Una cosa más...

—¿No te cansas nunca de exigir? Porque al ritmo que vas, acabarás agotado —comentó Lucy, conteniendo el impulso de abofetearlo y salir de allí con toda la dignidad posible.

—Eres una mujer muy graciosa —respondió a su ironía.

—Sí. Como te dije en una ocasión, es una pena que no optara por trabajar en el circo, ¿no te parece?

—No es en un circo donde a mí me gustaría tenerte.

El brillo peligrosamente seductor de sus ojos le indicó a Lucy a qué se refería. Carraspeó antes de atreverse a preguntar:

—¿Qué más quieres?

—Te trasladarás a Tower-Hill, mi casa. Allí se encuentra la colección, por tanto, será el lugar donde trabajarás a partir de ahora.

Lucy lo miró con los ojos como platos y rió nerviosa.

—No pienso abandonar mi hotel.

—Ya lo has hecho —aseveró él, con una seguridad pasmosa—. En estos momentos están trasladando tus cosas a tu nuevo puesto de trabajo.

—¿Estás loco? El hotel no permitirá que entren en mi habitación, así sin más. No pienso quedarme aquí sentada ni un minuto más.

Lucy decidió que ya había oído bastante, rebuscó nerviosa en el interior de su bandolera y extrajo una tarjeta de crédito, con la intención de no darle la oportunidad de pagar el café que había pedido y que se enfriaba aún intacto sobre la mesa.

—Reconozco que te he mentido.

—No me digas. —Agitó la tarjeta en el aire, reclamando la atención del camarero.

—Tal vez debería haberte dicho que soy el dueño de una veintena de hoteles, incluido el tuyo. —Un brillo de diversión aleteó en sus pupilas—. Otra cosa, harías bien en guardarte esa tarjeta, querida. A partir de ahora tenemos cuentas conjuntas. Ese trozo de plástico no vale un solo penique.

—¡No te creo! —exclamó asombrada—. ¡Estás mintiendo!

—No te imaginas lo solícito que puede ser un banco cuando ingresas cifras con más de seis ceros.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es un maldito chantaje! —gruñó ella, tratando de no elevar el tono de su voz.

—Llámalo como quieras, querida. Pero es lo que hay.

—Podría no aceptarlo.

—Podrías. Pero la célebre Lucy Heartfilia tiene una reputación que salvaguardar. Se supone que eres una de las mejores expertas en cultura inca y azteca, no creo que estés dispuesta a tirar por los suelos tantos años de trabajo. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Lucy sintió que le hervía la sangre. Ese hombre se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo, que deseó rechaza su intimidante oferta y mandarlo a él y a su dinero al carajo. Sin embargo, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de hacerlo y salir bien parada de aquello?

Se sintió atrapada bajo sus ojos de depredador aguardando con seguridad una respuesta que conocía de antemano. Tragando saliva, intentó conservar la calma y pensar deprisa.

Tan solo debía ser paciente y aguardar nueve meses. Después, su matrimonio se anularía automáticamente. Ningún banco, hotel o lo que diantres fuese, se arriesgaría a obedecer a ese hombre si ella no tenía nada que ver con él.

Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, vio cómo Laxus se levantaba y rodeaba a continuación la mesa. La forma en que la miraba era completamente salvaje.

—No tengo todo el día, querida. Y tú no tienes otra elección. —La agarró por el codo y la obligó a levantarse.

—Estás acostumbrado a que siempre se haga tu voluntad, ¿me equivoco?

Lucy trató de rehuir su intensa mirada, pero era incapaz de apartar los ojos del rostro seductor de Laxus. Él se limitó a sonreír mientras la exhortaba a caminar hacia la salida, ante la atenta mirada de los huéspedes que se hallaban en aquel momento almorzando en el restaurante.

—Sé caminar sola.

Laxus, ignorando su enojo, soltó su brazo y pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura. Lucy sintió en sus mejillas un calor incontrolable. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía entender que su cuerpo reaccionara así con la simple cercanía de aquel hombre. Cierto que su aspecto era increíblemente apuesto y provocativo, ninguna mujer que lo mirase podría negar ese hecho, pero aquel motivo no haría que ella lo odiase menos. Porque se supone que eso era lo que debía sentir por él. Un odio fuerte y arraigado, ¿o no?

Por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que no conocía la respuesta. Sabía que no debía ceder ante los avances de un hombre que la había retenido en contra de su voluntad y con el que se había casado bajo coacción. Su forma de seducir a una mujer era demasiado totalitaria y dominante. Tanto, que estaba segura de que en el corazón de aquel hombre no había cabida para nada que no fuese el sentimiento primitivo de posesión y la satisfacción de sus propios deseos. El amor nunca formaría parte de su estilo de vida. Vistiera traje o túnica, siempre sería el mismo hombre.

Lucy cerró por un momento los parpados. ¿Por qué le preocupaba aquello? Debería importarle un comino si Laxus tenía corazón en su pecho o si, por el contrario, bajo sus costillas había una enorme patata. Poco o nada tenía eso que ver con ella. Dentro de nueve meses ni siquiera estarían casados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginar el gesto de Laxus cuando descubriese que los papeles del divorcio ya estaban en marcha. Si nada ni nadie lo impedía, dentro de poco ese hombre se quedaría soltero y sin compromiso.

—Veo que tu humor ha mejorado —le comentó Laxus reparando en su mueca de satisfacción.

—No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto. —Lucy le sonrió con malicia.

—Me alegro —respondió, al tiempo que una enorme limusina se detenía ante ellos. Abrió la puerta y aguardó a que ella subiera al vehículo.

—Yo de ti, no me alegraría demasiado pronto, querido —murmuró con voz sedosa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Cuando él se sentó frente a ella, Lucy comprendió que aquel espacio era demasiado pequeño e íntimo para hacerla sentir segura. Impresión que se acrecentó cuando el chófer cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del vehículo para ocupar a su lugar tras el volante.

—¡Vaya! Esto difiere mucho de los caballos y los camellos, ¿no te parece?

Laxus se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre podríamos regresar al desierto, si es lo que deseas. —Sus sensuales labios se curvaron en una provocativa expresión—. Aún añoro los ratos que pasábamos en la laguna. ¿Tú no?

La respiración de Lucy se entrecortó, un torbellino de sensaciones le bombardeaban el pecho. Se movió nerviosa en el asiento, furiosa consigo misma.

—Me gustaría saber cómo demonios puedes llegar a ser tan extraordinariamente arrogante —masculló ella entre dientes.

—Practico mucho.

—Pues, créeme, te sale la mar de bien.

Laxus rio entre dientes, se inclinó inesperadamente hacia delante y situó ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, acorralándola por sorpresa.

Lucy cerró los parpados y pudo sentir el aliento de Laxus acariciando suavemente su mejilla. El pulso parecía irle a mil por hora y la respiración no le funcionaba mucho mejor. Comenzó a sentirse tan mareada como si se hallara en un tiovivo. Suspiró profundamente, repitiéndose que debía mantener la calma. «¡Contrólate!», se dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos. Una chocante sensación de dependencia se hizo con su cuerpo cuando advirtió cómo él la devoraba con aquellos feroces ojos de color azul. Su boca se acercaba a ella por momentos, provocando que el corazón le comenzara a palpitar sin control.

—Regresa a tu asiento —le pidió cuando finalmente pudo respirar.

—¿Y si no? —Una traviesa sonrisa se hizo con la boca de Laxus—. ¿Qué harás si decido poseerte aquí mismo?

Los dedos de Lucy se clavaron involuntariamente en la tapicería del asiento.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! Si no te apartas de mí ahora mismo, voy a gritar.

La sonrisa de Laxus se hizo aún más amplia. Retiró una de sus manos y seguidamente pulsó un botón plateado, situado junto a la puerta. Ante la asombrada mirada de Lucy, el cristal que separaba al chófer de los pasajeros comenzó a subir.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que te apetezca. El vehículo está insonorizado, cielo.

—¡Eres detestable! —rugió ella.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió Laxus, al tiempo que rozaba deliberadamente su boca con los labios.

Una descarga eléctrica cruzó su columna vertebral

—No puedes...

—Sí puedo —la interrumpió Laxus.

—Eres detestable.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —le recordó, mientras deslizaba su mirada hacia abajo, para depositarla en la exuberante redondez que se vislumbraba por encima del escote de su camiseta.

Cuando Lucy movió su mano, en un intento por ocultar la insinuante curva de sus senos, él le sujetó la muñeca y llevó la punta de sus dedos a sus labios, besándolos uno a uno lentamente.

—Deja de hacer eso —le pidió débilmente.

—Te falta convicción, querida esposa.

Su miradas se cruzaron y Lucy advirtió el brillo peligroso que flotaba en sus ojos. Laxus era el hombre más guapo que había conocido. Guapo y seductor. ¿Qué habría de malo en ceder a sus pretensiones una vez más? Tan solo tendría que dejarse llevar, eso era todo. Luego, ya tendría tiempo para mortificarse por lo que había hecho.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera plantearse hacer una cosa así? ¿Acaso ese hombre había acabado también con su orgullo?

En ese momento supo que si no hacía nada para evitarlo, estaba perdida. Movió rápidamente la mano y se escabulló de entre sus dedos.

—¡Serás...! Te recuerdo que estamos casados solo porque tú me obligaste. De haber sucedido en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, esa boda tendría ahora la validez de un comino.

Laxus entornó los ojos y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Cuando notó el temblor de Lucy, se sintió satisfecho del efecto que causaba en ella.

—Me encanta cuando te pones a la defensiva.

Lucy lanzó un bufido y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, sin advertir que con aquel gesto no hacía más que resaltarlos, empujándolos hacia arriba.

—Vanidoso. ¿Crees que todo lo hago para que pases un buen rato?

—Eso parece —dijo, clavando los ojos en la cremosa piel de sus senos.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? —Lucy se apresuró a cambiar de postura, situando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y provocando en él una fuerte y vibrante carcajada.

—No tanto como tú.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento, sorprendida por el beso rápido y fugaz, que él le dio.

Lo miró boquiabierta, preguntándose a qué había venido. Habría esperado cualquier palabra punzante y llena de ironía, pero aquel gesto había surgido de los labios de Laxus de una forma espontánea y natural, dejándola completamente fuera de juego.

Se movió inquieta en el asiento y observó el paisaje a través de la ventana.

—¿Adónde nos dirigimos? —le preguntó a Laxus, advirtiendo que el vehículo dejaba atrás Hyde Park.

—Tower-Hill se halla en las cercanías de Hampstead Heath. Un lugar acogedor.

—Y solitario... —concluyó ella con un suspiro.

—De la forma en que lo dices, bien parece que mi intención fuese cortarte en trocitos y deshacerme de ti.

—No. No creo que esa sea tu intención —repuso ella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Mi cuerpo te gusta demasiado. —Lo miró directamente y prosiguió—. Además, no creo que pudieses deshacerte tan fácilmente de mi cadáver. En el desierto puede, pero aquí en Londres. —Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar—. Aquí es otro asunto.

Una sonrisa mordaz se acuarteló en los labios de Laxus. Se hundió en el respaldo de su asiento y la observó con atención.

—Sabes que nunca te haría daño —le dijo Laxus con un brillo astuto en los ojos.

—¡Ya! Pero disfruto fastidiándote. Es bueno que no te acostumbres a que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieres.

—Entonces, supongo que debo darte las gracias —replicó él con socarronería.

—De nada, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Él se puso tenso cuando advirtió que un mechón de sus cabellos se desplazó sobre su suave mejilla. Tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse en el mismo sitio y evitar apartarlo de sus bellas facciones con una caricia.

—Decididamente, soy un hombre afortunado.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo de afortunado? —preguntó ella sin pensar.

El gesto de Laxus se había tomado increíblemente serio.

—Tremendamente afortunado.

Ella se alteró al oír aquellas palabras. Maldita sea, se dijo entornando los ojos. Laxus lo había vuelto a hacer. La había dejado nuevamente confundida con su tono dulce como la miel y unas palabras que no podía estar segura de que fuesen fruto o no de la ironía.

Durante el resto del camino ambos decidieron ignorarse. Lucy no dudó en extraer unos documentos de la bandolera, que luego aparentó ojear, mientras Laxus hablaba sin cesar por su teléfono móvil, organizando, rompiendo y formalizando negocios.

Aunque fingía estar absorta en la lectura, no perdió detalle de lo que Laxus decía. Era increíble cómo podía hablar de miles de dólares, como si se tratase de mera calderilla. Aún le costaba creer que fuese la misma persona que había conocido en el desierto, con aquella túnica de color azul y un brillante telek enfundado en el cinto.

Laxus era inteligente, culto y varonil, sin embargo no debía olvidar que, sobre todo, era un hombre peligroso. Le lanzó un rápido vistazo por encima de los documentos y se sobresaltó al descubrir la mirada de él clavada en ella.

Desesperada por aparentar una serenidad que en absoluto sentía, desvió su atención nuevamente a los papeles y fingió no sentirse afectada. Casi lo habría logrado, de no ser por el escalofrío que le provocó el oír el eco de su masculina risa. Con gran dificultad consiguió respirar para calmar sus nervios, mientras el corazón le latía a un ritmo descontrolado.

—No sé qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso —le espetó ella.

—Me deseas, Lucy Heartfilia. —Le bastó una sonrisa para insinuarle que, para él, su cuerpo no tenía secretos.

—Tanto como caer de un tren en marcha —respondió ella con hostilidad.

—Di lo que quieras. Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad.

Lucy bajó los papeles y lo miró.

—La única verdad que yo sé es que te falta un tornillo.

—A ambos nos falta alguno cuando estamos juntos, ¿no lo has notado?

Lucy tragó saliva ante la veracidad de sus palabras, se concentró nuevamente en los documentos y carraspeó antes de decir:

—Continúa soñando.

La mirada provocativa de Laxus brilló en la penumbra del vehículo.

Media hora después, atravesaron la vetusta verja de hierro que circundaba la propiedad. A medida que se adentraban en Tower-Hill la vegetación se hacía menos salvaje y tupida.

Lucy admiró el vasto lugar poblado por verdes e infinitas llanuras, pequeños lagos y cipreses perfectamente recortados. Cuando el vehículo enfiló por el camino principal, se relajó un momento y se permitió disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la aparente armonía que los rodeaba.

De pronto, surgió como de la nada la inmensa casa. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, Tower-Hill era una mansión de estilo marcadamente Victoriano, con grandes tejados de pizarra gris e incontables chimeneas de dos tiros. Hermosísimos ventanales de cristales emplomados resaltaban sobre las paredes de ladrillo rojo, engalanadas en ciertas zonas por enormes enredaderas de hojas verdes y brillantes. Era como estar en otra época; luces, sombras y damas envueltas en montones de enaguas, aguardando a un gentil caballero con sombrero de copa.

Cuando la limusina aparcó junto al pórtico principal, Laxus salió del coche y aguardó junto al vehículo a que ella decidiera hacerlo.

La sensación que le había producido ver aquella casa a lo lejos, no había menguado al tenerla tan cerca. El lugar era un verdadero palacio, una mansión digna de un conde o un príncipe. Lucy se ruborizó al ver toda una hilera de empleados aguardándoles junto a la puerta. Por un instante sintió que el valor la abandonaba, e incluso valoró la idea de permanecer un rato más en el vehículo, pero tras advertir el gesto impaciente de Laxus decidió que lo más prudente era salir del coche y enfrentarse con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

—Bienvenida, señorita —la saludó amablemente el hombre de más edad, que parecía hablar en nombre de todos los restantes.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Laxus respondió por ella:

—La señorita es mi esposa, William —le dijo Laxus al mayordomo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lucy.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso señor —respondió el hombre, y sonrió a Lucy con verdadero entusiasmo—. Sea usted bienvenida señora Dreyar. Es un placer tener una nueva duquesa en Tower-Hill.

—Gracias, pero por el momento creo que prefiero que no me llame usted señora Dreyar —respondió Lucy sonriendo con sutileza—, es demasiado, cómo diría yo increíble. Sí, esa es la palabra, es rematadamente increíble —terminó farfullando.

Dicho esto, continuó su camino hasta el interior de la casa, sin detenerse a mirar el gesto estupefacto que puso el mayordomo. En cuanto llegó al vestíbulo, con paredes tapizadas en turquesa y alfombras tejidas con un sinfín de hebras de colores, deslizó la mirada a su alrededor tratando de hallar su equipaje.

—¿Y mis cosas?

—Veo que comienzas a hacerte a la idea de que este es ahora tu hogar.

—Eres tan presuntuoso. —Se acercó a él y le obsequió una envenenada sonrisa—. Tan solo deseo saber, dónde están, por si decido marcharme pronto.

—Romperías nuestro contrato —le recordó con una sutil mirada.

—Sería por una buena causa.

—No se me ocurre ninguna. —Laxus se encogió de hombros y alzó una de sus cejas.

—Pues te daré una buena razón. —Lo miró, haciendo gala de un repentino arrojo—. Diferencias irreconciliables. Aunque poseas el cerebro de un primate, seguro que has oído hablar de eso.

—Entonces, admites que estamos casados.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario. —Se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió Lucy de manera automática—. Y ahora que lo tenemos todo claro, ¿me dirás cuál es mi dormitorio?

Él se apartó un paso e hizo una ligera inclinación, conteniendo unas evidentes ganas de reír.

—Tú primero.

Con todo el valor y la dignidad que pudo reunir, Lucy comenzó a caminar delante de él, enfilando por las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior. Allí las moquetas y la seda que tapizaba las paredes eran de tonos granates y vino. A Lucy le pareció una decoración demasiado recargada, aunque por lo poco que había visto de aquella casa, los recios muebles de madera, seguramente fabricados en palosanto y roble, eran probablemente los originales. Eso sin contar las paredes y suelos, que parecían ser tan arcaicos como todo lo demás.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Laxus, percatándose de la inspección a la que estaba sometiendo la casa.

—Es interesante. —Fingió no sentirse intimidada por la historia de cuanto la rodeaba.

—¿Solo interesante? —resopló Laxus con desenfado—. Eres doctorada en Historia antigua, deberías mostrar algo más de entusiasmo.

—Por si no lo sabes, la Historia antigua abarca cierto periodo que finaliza antes de la Edad Media. No creo que todo esto sea tan antiguo. Lo único anticuado aquí eres tú y tu idea de cómo tratar a una mujer.

—Touché —murmuró Laxus con naturalidad, al tiempo que abría una de las puertas del amplio corredor. Cuando Lucy entró en el dormitorio, ahogó una exclamación.

Aquella estancia, en la que predominaban los tonos verdes y salmón, era la habitación más espectacular que había visto jamás. Acorde con la época, las paredes mostraban infinidad de formas y dibujos de inspiración oriental, con lo que pudo deducir fácilmente que dataría aproximadamente del siglo dieciocho o diecinueve. Periodo en el que la alta sociedad europea mostró una inclinación desmedida por todo lo procedente de Asia.

Cuando Lucy advirtió cómo él la miraba, echó los hombros hacia atrás y trató de recordar por qué estaba allí.

—¿Se supone que debo dormir en una cama de tres siglos de antigüedad? —Fingió un suspiro de frustración.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes, yo llevo años haciéndolo.

Dejó caer la bandolera al suelo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Tratas de decirme que vas a dormir en este dormitorio?

—Lo que trato de decir, queridísima esposa, es que dormiré en esta misma cama —recogió el macuto y lo puso sobre el pequeño sofá de dos plazas emplazado junto a la ventana.

—¡No lo harás! —contestó Lucy.

—¿Apuestas algo?

—No puedes obligarme a compartir tu cama. Eso es... Eso es... —Lucy no encontraba las palabras para describir su infortunio.

—Eso es el matrimonio, querida.

—Pequeño hombrecillo presuntuoso. —Lucy se plantó frente a Laxus y alzó el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos con aplomo—. En primer lugar, quiero que me digas cómo sabías dónde encontrarme. Y no me digas que dejo el rastro de un camello herido, porque no cuela.

Laxus dominó las ganas de reír.

—Para empezar, tengo mis contactos —dijo, reprimiendo el impulso de besarla—, y en segundo lugar, si lo que intentas es intimidarme, será mejor que crezcas un par de centímetros o te calces uno de esos zapatos de tacón tan sexis, que te sientan tan bien.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes un trastorno bipolar? Por si te interesa, esos zapatos eran unos Manolo. ¡Unos Manolo! Nada menos. —Alzó las manos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Costaban una fortuna.

—No creo que en el desierto pudieras lucirlos como es debido.

—No escurras el bulto —le dijo Lucy, mientras abría la maleta donde alguien había metido todo su equipaje. Tras echarle una mirada con el rabillo del ojo, añadió—: Te guste o no, me debes unos Manolo Blahnik.

Cuando Lucy abrió la puerta del armario, la pila de camisetas que tenía entre las manos cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —exclamó atónita, mirando las ropas y los zapatos, aún con la etiqueta puesta.

—Supongo que son esos Manolo que me reclamas con tanto ahínco.

—No seas ridículo, aquí hay al menos una docena de pares de zapatos.

Él se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia.

—No sabía de tus gustos.

—Claro, por eso decidiste llenar el armario con un montón de ropa de diseño. —Extrajo un vestido y se lo mostró—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esto?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, yo mismo lo compré.

—Ni hablar. —Exclamó, arrojando la prenda sobre el colchón—. No pienso ponerme nada de esto. Si crees, que me pondré algo que tú me hayas comprado, puedes esperar sentado.

—Tómalo como un adelanto. Al fin y al cabo, precisarás ropa nueva para los eventos. Un par de bailes y cenas; nada espectacular.

—¡No voy a ir a ningún evento!

—Querida Lucy, ahora trabajas para la fundación Dreyar y no para ese cretino de Buchanan. Puedes estar segura de que asistirás a todas las fiestas y eventos que sean necesarios. Aunque para ello tenga que llevarte a rastras.

—Deja de compararte con Richard Buchanan —le gritó ella—, él sí es un hombre, no como tú.

Lucy cerró la boca, arrepentida de sus palabras. La expresión de Laxus pasó del asombro a la ira en un instante. Entornó los ojos y en el interior de sus pupilas centellearon rayos de furia.

—Pareces conocer muy bien a ese Richard.

—Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refería. Lo que ocurre es que consigues sacarme de mis casillas con tus comentarios y tu actitud prepotente. —Se detuvo un momento—. Además, qué hay de Mirajane. Tarde o temprano regresarás a Ghat. No creo que ella esté dispuesta a renunciar a ti.

—¿Estás celosa?

Durante un segundo Lucy se quedó sin palabras.

—No digas estupideces —resopló nerviosa—, solo trato de decir que...

—Estás celosa, no vale de nada que lo niegues.

—¡Eres un presuntuoso!

Laxus se movió con rapidez y la agarró por los brazos, forzándola a que se acercara a él.

—No lo niegues, Lucy —susurró contra sus labios—. Admite que sientes algo por mí.

—No lo entiendes Laxus, si es así como realmente te llamas... No puedo admitir eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Laxus se apartó bruscamente de ella.

—¿Aún te atreves a preguntarlo? —soltó Lucy, con una nota de ansiedad en su mirada—. Me secuestras, me obligas a casarme contigo y luego te las apañas para que te siga hasta aquí. ¿Es que nunca haces nada que no sea lo que tú, y solo tú, deseas? —Lo miró con el mentón levantado—. Estoy harta de que jueguen conmigo, Laxus. Y tú no has parado de hacerlo desde que te conozco. ¡Abre los ojos! Tú no me amas, tan solo es deseo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

—No puedes saber lo que siento —aseveró él, con la mandíbula y los puños comprimidos.

—No, no puedo. Pero esto no es amor. El amor no es egoísta, Laxus. Es insubordinado y altruista. No está sujeto a reservas o a los dictámenes de una de las partes. —Lucy sintió cómo las lágrimas de indignación pugnaban por escapársele de los ojos. Cerró los parpados para evitarlo y se dio media vuelta, tratando de que Laxus no advirtiera que comenzaba a derrumbarse—. Márchate, Laxus. Necesito estar sola.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Lucy se quedó de pie, inmóvil en el mismo sitio, preguntándose a qué había venido ese portazo. No entendía por qué había dicho todas esas cosas. Y, sobre todo, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué le afectaba tanto.

Había actuado como una tonta. Nunca antes había perdido los papeles de aquella manera, mucho menos con un hombre. Pero lo cierto era que estaba ofendida, malhumorada y furiosa. Cosas que hasta ese momento le eran ajenas. Sin embargo, no podía entender aquellos celos que parecían devorarle el alma. ¡Por todos los santos! Aquello sí era insoportable. Imaginarse a Laxus junto a esa alimaña de Mirajane le corroía las entrañas. ¿Cómo iba a poder evitar que él regresara al desierto? ¿Y por qué querría evitarlo? Si el regresaba al oasis, ella tendría la ocasión de romper el contrato y largarse de allí. Totalmente confusa, se dejó caer sobre la cama y fijó la mirada en el verde prado que se divisaba a través de la ventana, deseando fervientemente que alguien le explicara lo que le estaba sucediendo.


	11. Chapter 11

La semana transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Lucy decidió sumergirse de lleno en su trabajo y pasar todas las horas posibles encerrada en el improvisado laboratorio que Laxus había hecho instalar en el ala oeste de Tower-Hill. Allí dedicó sus esfuerzos a catalogar minuciosamente todas las piezas, mientras trataba de alejar de su mente a ese irritante hombre.

Durante todo aquel tiempo apenas habían coincidido un par de veces, ya que ella procuraba almorzar en el laboratorio y cuando llegaba la noche solicitaba que le subieran la cena al dormitorio, arguyendo estar agotada. En ningún momento Laxus hizo acto de presencia en la habitación que supuestamente compartían. Lucy intuía que tal vez él se había trasladado a otra de las muchas alcobas que poseía la mansión. Eso debería de haberle provocado un cierto alivio y no la comezón que le corroía al caer la noche.

El viernes, como todos los días, comenzó la mañana haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Los caminos que atravesaban la propiedad, algunos asfaltados y otros de tierra, le eran sumamente agradables. Eso, sin mencionar que al tratarse de una propiedad privada podía disfrutar de la soledad y calma que necesitaba para estar serena.

Apenas habían dado las siete de la mañana cuando Lucy enfiló por uno de los senderos, vestida con unos pequeños shorts negros, una camiseta de tirantes y las deportivas más cómodas que tenía, unas Nike Air, cuya suela ya estaba un poco desgastada por el uso. Las volutas de niebla, que aún no acababan de disiparse, parecían agitarse con cada una de sus zancadas y notaba el agradable crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el lago, se detuvo junto a la orilla y, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, trató de recuperar el aliento perdido. Miró a su alrededor. Sin duda, aquello era mucho más placentero que correr por la ciudad. Realmente era un lujo el permitirse vivir en un lugar como aquel, libre de polución y rebosante de naturaleza. Aquel sitio era el adecuado para cualquier dios que decidiera abandonar el Olimpo y residir junto a los mortales. Alguno como Ulises, Zeus o Laxus, por ejemplo.

A Lucy no le gustó el modo en que su corazón reaccionó al pensar en aquel hombre.

—Tres peniques por cada uno de tus pensamientos.

La sonrisa que momentos antes dominaba su rostro se desvaneció súbitamente. Se giró y descubrió a Laxus observándola a pocos metros de distancia, apoyado en el tronco de un viejo árbol. A juzgar por su desaliñado aspecto y su atuendo, aquella mañana él también había decidido correr un poco.

—Mis pensamientos te costarán algo más que tres peniques.

—De acuerdo. —Laxus se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Cuánto?

Lucy enarcó las cejas ante su inesperada respuesta.

—Estás de broma —replicó entre dientes, se incorporó y trató de desentumecer sus músculos, tensos aún tras la carrera.

—Nunca bromeo cuando se trata de negocios.

Lucy se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con recelo.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa sería apuntar muy alto, ¿no crees? Pero siempre y cuando no incluya romper nuestro contrato, me lo pensaré. —Deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo y contempló extasiado los bellos muslos que apenas eran cubiertos por los diminutos shorts.

Ella no pudo evitar que una oleada de calor la recorriese. Le ardían las mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir indisciplinado. A pesar de estar a dos metros de distancia, era como si él pudiese tocarla con tan solo mirarla. Tratando de relajarse, se detuvo un instante para considerar lo que iba a pedir.

—Quiero salir de aquí cuando me plazca. —Dio un paso hacia él con decisión.

—Eso es ridículo. Eres libre de entrar y salir cuando quieras.

—No me tomes por tonta, sabes perfectamente que no tengo vehículo. Tardaría una mañana en cruzar tu maldito jardín, antes de alcanzar la puerta —soltó Lucy, enojada—, quiero que permitas que tu chófer me acompañe.

—Mi chófer tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar a tu disposición las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Dijiste que lo harías.

—Dije que lo pensaría —la corrigió.

—Sábados y domingos. Es mi última oferta.

—Está bien —concluyó él con calma.

Sorprendida, se detuvo en seco justo cuando se preparaba para continuar discutiendo.

—¿Está bien? —repitió incrédula.

—Eso es lo que he dicho. Sábados y domingos, a no ser que debamos acudir a algún evento de la fundación. Y ahora, te toca a ti.

—¿A mí? —Lucy arrugó el ceño sin comprender.

—Tus pensamientos… —Le recordó él.

—Tan solo te imaginaba… —Sintió mucho calor en el rostro. Carraspeó y trató de continuar hablando—: Ya sabes, como un dios del Olimpo, o algo así…

Laxus no pudo evitar que una carcajada brotase de sus labios. Molesta, Lucy entrecerró los ojos y lo atravesó con la mirada.

—¡No te rías! Me pediste que te dijese lo que pensaba y lo he hecho, no es razón para que te mofes de esa forma.

—Lo siento. —Trató de tranquilizarse—. Nunca me habían dicho nada semejante. Además, creo que el Olimpo me queda un poco grande. ¿No te parece?

—¿Estás de broma? —masculló en voz baja, al tiempo que emprendía nuevamente la marcha y se dirigía a la casa, dejándolo solo junto al lago.

Laxus la observó mientras se alejaba. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. Su cuerpo se moría por meter a aquella mujer en su cama y, sin embargo, su mente y su pecho parecían pedir algo más. Era como si nada estuviese en su sitio desde que Lucy había llegado a su vida para ponerla patas arriba. A ratos creía estar haciendo lo correcto, y un momento después no. Quizá todo se limitase a la libertad sin reservas, como le había dicho ella unos días antes. No obstante, no podía evitar enloquecer de miedo. Miedo a dejarla marchar, a que decidiese no volver. Por alguna razón aquella idea se le hacía insoportablemente dolorosa.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Había llegado al extremo de contratar los servicios de una agencia de detectives para dar con ella al otro lado del mundo y tras averiguar que trabajaba para Richard Buchanan, no había perdido un segundo en adquirir una colección de piezas que no le gustaba, ni le interesaba lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio? Lanzó un bufido. De nada servía el darle vueltas. Lucy Heartfilia era su mujer. Nada ni nadie podría separarla de él. Si ella huía, la encontraría, era así de simple, aunque para ello tuviese que atravesar todos los mares y océanos del planeta.

Mientras dejaba que una nube de fragante jabón la envolviese, Lucy se sintió pletórica. Finalmente había conseguido algo de Laxus. Algo que la beneficiaba únicamente a ella.

Sábados y domingos no era mucho, pero era más que nada; un paso que le permitiría alejarse de Tower-Hill y de su perturbador dueño. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que dio un brinco al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Envolvió su cuerpo rápidamente en una toalla y se apresuró a abandonar el cuarto de baño para averiguar de quién se trataba. Por alguna ilógica razón en su interior deseaba que fuera Laxus. Pensamiento que no le pareció demasiado coherente por su parte, ya que tenía claro que lo que menos le convenía era abrir la puerta a ese hombre, mojada y casi desnuda. Cuando descubrió el rostro redondo y sonrosado de Caty, una de las doncellas, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada.

—Disculpe señora —trató de justificase la sirvienta, al advertir que había interrumpido su baño—, el señor me envía para que le haga saber que espera que hoy lo acompañe durante el almuerzo.

«Vaya», pensó Lucy arrugando el ceño, según parecía Laxus no hacía nunca nada sin esperar algo a cambio; Por un momento se preguntó cuánto más le costaría el haber ganado aquella pequeña contienda. Tal vez incluso intentaría convencerla de que se metiera en su cama. Ese hombre era capaz de todo.

Con solo pensarlo se puso tensa y notó cómo un inquietante calor inundaba su cuerpo. Tratando de arrancar la perturbadora imagen que se formó en su mente, se esforzó en esbozar una amable sonrisa.

—Dígale que bajaré en quince minutos —informó a la mujer, esperando que no advirtiese el turbulento abatimiento la dominaba en aquel momento. Por suerte Caty se limitó a asentir y no tardó en marcharse.

«¿Qué me ocurre?», se preguntó Lucy apoyando la espalda en la puerta cerrada. El solo hecho de imaginarse con Laxus en la cama lograba que le ardiese la piel. Parecía una adolescente, con las hormonas a mil por hora, enrojeciendo a la mínima oportunidad. Se llevó la mano a la frente y la tocó con la yema de sus dedos. Tal vez estuviese cogiendo un resfriado.

Descartando aquella ridícula hipótesis, se acercó al armario y eligió uno de los vestidos que Laxus le había comprado días antes. La prenda era sumamente sencilla. De vaporosa gasa con pequeñas florecillas, llegaba casi a rozarle los tobillos. Tras colocar los tirantes en su sitio, Lucy decidió ponerse unos zapatos, que armonizaban a la perfección con el color hueso del vestido. Recogió sus cabellos con la ayuda de unas horquillas y un instante después decidió que estaba lista para bajar al salón.

Una fragancia floral, procedente del jardín, se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas del corredor, confiriendo al lugar un toque agradable y muy confortable. En cuanto traspasó las puertas del salón, Caty la recibió con una sonrisa y colocó sobre la mesa un juego completo de cubiertos, antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Cuando Lucy reparó en la figura de Laxus, el aliento abandonó repentinamente sus pulmones. Con aquellos vaqueros negros y un aire arrebatadoramente informal, estaba realmente guapo. Parecía tranquilo, sentado a la mesa mientras ojeaba distraídamente el Times. No parecía un hombre que exudara peligro por cada uno de sus poros, sino otro muy distinto. Preguntándose qué se había perdido desde la última vez que se habían visto, reparó en la mujer, alta y delgada, que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Hola —saludó débilmente, logrando atraer la atención de ambos.

—Buenos días, querida. —La mujer, sonriendo ampliamente, se puso en pie y se aproximó a ella, aterrándola con entusiasmo de la mano—. Tú debes de ser Lucy. Laxus me ha hablado tanto de ti, que casi parece que ya nos conozcamos.

Lucy pestañeó, totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Sí? ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Discúlpame, querida —las interrumpió Laxus con un sutil gesto de disgusto—. Te presento a Porlyusica, mi madre. —Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa—. Porlyusica tiene la buena costumbre de sorprendernos de vez en cuando presentándose inesperadamente, ¿no es así, mamá?

—No deberías lamentarte tanto. Ser más amable conmigo puede reportarte algún que otro beneficio, querido.

—Algún día me gustaría saber a qué beneficios te refieres, querida madre —respondió Laxus con una nota de aburrimiento.

—¡No digas estupideces! Si no fuese por mí, esta casa sería un absoluto caos durante tus ausencias, por ejemplo. Es una suerte que yo esté aquí para evitarlo.

—No lo dudo —sonrió Laxus con ironía.

—¡Oh! Déjalo —resopló la dama, dirigiéndose en esa ocasión a Lucy, que la escuchaba completamente asombrada—, a mi hijo le gusta comportarse como un crío. No sé de quién demonios lo habrá aprendido. —Hizo un gesto a la joven para que tomase asiento junto a él—. Siéntate, querida, y cuéntame cómo os conocisteis Laxus y tú.

—¡Vaya! —Lucy observó a la mujer atentamente, tratando de hallar algún parecido con Laxus—. Así que es verdad que se llama Laxus.

La dama puso cara de asombro ante dicha afirmación.

—Querida, no creo que a mi madre le interese esa historia en particular. —Laxus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Por qué no iba a interesarme? —lo amonestó la mujer con ternura—. ¿Qué historia es esa?

Justo en el momento en que Lucy se disponía a abrir la boca, sintió cómo los dedos de él se clavaban en su pierna. Lo miró, tratando de disimular su furia, y entornando la mejor de sus sonrisas movió su pie bajo la mesa y le propinó una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

Al advertir cómo Laxus contenía una exclamación de dolor, dominó las ganas de reír y frunció el entrecejo con simulada preocupación.

—¿Te ocurre algo, querido? Te has puesto pálido.

Laxus entornó los ojos y le obsequió a Lucy una expresión tan edulcorada como la que ella le había dedicado un momento antes.

—No te preocupes, amor —dijo, recalcando aquella última palabra—, debe de ser el clima. En estos días es endiabladamente molesto, ¿no te parece?

—¡Oh, sí! Sobre todo si afecta a los huesos.

—Bueno —los interrumpió Porlyusica—. ¿Alguien me lo va a contar?

—Papá te envía recuerdos —respondió Laxus a su madre, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Tal vez vaya a verlo uno de estos días. —La mujer lo miró con recelo.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —interrumpió Lucy con curiosidad—. Bueno, quiero decir, el padre de Laxus vive en el desierto…

—Nabîl asaltó la caravana en la que yo viajaba —explicó Porlyusica, mientras se servía un poco de zumo de naranja.

—Es una historia aburrida. No creo que Lucy desee escucharla —la interrumpió Laxus.

—No digas tonterías, querido —dijo Lucy, sondándole con sutil perversidad—, estoy deseando oírla.

Lucy le oyó pronunciar un juramento y, reteniendo las ganas de reír, miró a la mujer aguardando a que esta continuase.

—Bien… —Porlyusica suspiró—. Como te decía, el padre de Laxus asaltó la caravana en la que viajaba junto a unos amigos. Nos llevamos todos un buen susto cuando Nabîl decidió trasladarnos a su campamento.

—¿Para venderlos como esclavos?

—¡Oh, no! —rio la mujer, mientras Laxus, con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula comprimida las miraba en silencio—. Ni Laxus ni su padre son partidarios de esas infames prácticas. Digamos que, más bien, me quedé con él por voluntad propia.

—¡Caray! ¡Qué interesante! —Lucy lanzó una envenenada mirada a Laxus—. Pero usted decidió regresar a Inglaterra, ¿no es así?

—En aquella época los chismes podían destrozar a una familia como la mía. Los Dreyar éramos tremendamente ricos y célebres. —Resopló antes de añadir—: ¡Fugada con un hombre del desierto! Para mis padres era algo impensable. Pagaron a los mejores cazafortunas para que diesen conmigo y me trajesen de vuelta. Solo que por aquel entonces, yo ya estaba embarazada de Laxus.

—Lo siento, pero no lo comprendo. ¿Dejó a su hijo con Nabîl?

—En absoluto —negó la mujer—. Fue Laxus quien decidió vivir con su padre cuando apenas cumplió los dieciséis años.

—¿Ya se conocían? —se sorprendió Lucy.

—Por supuesto que conocía a mi padre —soltó Laxus a regañadientes—, viajábamos todos los años a Libia. —Sé puso en pie y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Y ahora, basta de sensiblerías baratas, según creo, tenías prisa mamá.

Tras echar un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, la mujer se puso rápidamente en pie.

—Tienes razón, querido. —Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla—. Si no me voy ahora, llegaré tarde. Espero volver a verte pronto, Lucy. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte.

La joven se levantó de su asiento y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe. Por el momento no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Al menos hasta que termine de contármelo todo.

Lucy notó que Laxus le lanzaba una fulminante mirada. Cuando Porlyusica abandonó la sala, él la señaló con el dedo y masculló en voz baja:

—No te muevas de aquí.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él se dio la vuelta y salió tras la mujer con la intención de acompañarla hasta la salida.

Durante un momento se quedó muda. ¿Aquello era una orden?, se preguntó Lucy, pensando que más bien había parecido una amenaza. Ni en broma se quedaría allí para averiguarlo. Rodeó la mesa y cruzó rápidamente la habitación. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando chocó con el fuerte torso de Laxus.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —La rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a caminar, exhortándola a retroceder sobre sus pasos.

—¡Déjame! —Las palabras parecían ahogarse en su garganta.

—Pequeña intrigante… —Un brillo extraño refulgió en sus ojos—. Así que este es tu juego.

—¿Mi juego? —Lucy topó con la mesa, que le impidió seguir reculando.

—Pretendes embaucar a mi madre. Liarla y ponerla de tu parte.

—¡Eso es mentira! Yo no voy a embaucar a nadie, ni a liar, como tú dices. ¿Pretendes que crea que Porlyusica no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió en el desierto?

—Sabe que nos conocimos allí. Y si te atreves a decirle otra cosa…

—No me amenaces, maldito orangután —lo interrumpió.

Todo su aplomo se derrumbó al advertir que él aproximaba su boca. Tragó saliva e intentó no derretirse entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

—Nunca amenazo en vano. ¿Así que te parezco un orangután?

«Más bien una pantera mortalmente hambrienta», deseó decir ella. Sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio y se limitó a mantenerle la mirada.

Una espesa bruma envolvió su mente cuando la boca de él se hizo con la suya. Notaba el tibio contacto de su piel y el palpitar de su corazón retumbó sobre sus senos, como si luchara por latir al unísono con el suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de la raíz del cabello a los pies, impulsándola a levantar los brazos y rodear el cuello de Laxus.

Un leve gemido brotó del pecho de Laxus, que deslizó una mano bajo la falda de su vestido, acariciándole la piel desnuda de sus muslos.

Lucy apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Todos los átomos de su cuerpo deseaban fervientemente a ese hombre. Era como si le faltase el aliento, como si se ahogase en un mar de sensaciones asfixiantes y placenteras que la arrastraban hacia un océano más profundo, más recóndito. Con cada ferviente caricia de Laxus, la piel se le incendiaba, mientras notaba que sus respiraciones se fundían en una sola.

Cuando la punta de los dedos de Laxus se introdujo bajo sus delicadas braguitas de seda y encaje, cada uno de sus músculos se estremecieron, presa de un prometedor placer.

De pronto alguien irrumpió en la sala, sorprendiéndolos. Se apartaron rápidamente el uno del otro y se volvieron para mirar a William.

—La señora tiene una llamada —les informó el mayordomo con gesto suficiente.

Ruborizada hasta lo absurdo, Lucy se concentró en poner en su sitio la falda.

—Gracias William —dijo, tratando de que su corazón recuperase el ritmo normal, al tiempo que se preguntaba que podría estar pensando el mayordomo.

—Sí, muchas gracias —masculló Laxus entre dientes, mientras sus ojos lanzaban un dardo envenenado a su sirviente.

Lucy abandonó el salón, enfilando aceleradamente por el corredor hasta que topó con la puerta del despacho de Laxus. Allí descolgó rápidamente el auricular y carraspeó tratando de calmarse.

—¿Sí?

—Maldita sea, hermanita. —El tono enojado de Jerome la devolvió a la realidad—. Se supone que ibas a llamarme. ¿Qué te ocurre? Me has tenido preocupado. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí con ese Dreyar?

—Ya veo que has hablado con Richard —contestó con un suspiro de resignación.

—Por supuesto que he hablado con Richard. Cómo si no iba a saber dónde te habías metido. Cuando en tu hotel me dijeron que estabas en la mansión de Dreyar, casi me da un ataque. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Sabías que ese tipo tiene fama de ser un tremendo donjuán? Deberías andarte con ojo con ese tipo.

—Ya soy mayorcita, Jerome —le dijo, preguntándose qué cara pondría su hermano si llegara a descubrir que en realidad estaba casada con ese hombre—. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

—Lo dices porque no lees las revistas, si lo hicieras entenderías que lo digo por tu bien. Ese Dreyar es un cretino de primera. Juega con las mujeres, Lucy. Según se dice, ahora anda liado con una modelo brasileña. Kina o Kana, no recuerdo cómo diantres se llama. Por lo visto él no deja de ir tras ella como un perrillo faldero.

—Eso son solo especulaciones de prensa rosa —exclamó Lucy.

Lo cierto era que le costaba imaginar a Laxus andando detrás de una mujer, babeando como un perrillo. Él no era de esos. Él tomaba lo que le apetecía cuando quería y, cuando no, lo descartaba. Esa actitud pegaba más con Laxus, no la de un dócil y obediente títere.

—De todas formas, la semana que viene iré a verte —aseveró—, no podré dormir tranquilo hasta que sepa que estás bien.

Lucy se quedó súbitamente sin palabras.

—No, no importa —contestó con el pulso acelerado—. Estoy perfectamente. No te preocupes.

—No digas tonterías, Lucy —replicó Jerome—, te pasa algo, te lo noto.

—Me pasa que tengo demasiado trabajo —mintió—. Si vienes, tan solo lograrás retrasarme, Jerome.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que vaya a verte?

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir —protestó ella.

—Entonces, no hay más que hablar: te veo el viernes en el aeropuerto. A las diez. No tardes.

Antes de que Lucy pudiese protestar, el zumbido intermitente del auricular rebotó en el interior de sus oídos, comunicándole que su hermano ya no se hallaba al otro lado de la línea. Preguntándose cómo iba a evitar que Jerome descubriese la verdad sobre Laxus, colgó el auricular y se quedó pensativa, mirando la bella pintura al óleo que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

Lucy dio un respingo y se giró para mirar a Laxus, que la observaba con una expresión peligrosamente sombría.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó ella.

—¿Vas a decirme que no hablabas con tu amante? —Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella—. Porque si tratas de engañarme, Lucy, prometo que no seré tan benevolente como lo he sido hasta ahora.

Ella percibió claramente la nota de advertencia que flotaba en sus ojos.

—¿Benevolente? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Me gustaría saber a qué demonios llamas tú benevolencia? Porque, créeme, yo no he visto un ápice hasta el momento.

Lucy trató de retroceder, pero lo único que logró fue que su espalda chocara fuertemente contra la pared. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, él apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, apresándola en el fuerte círculo de su musculatura y provocando que Lucy estuviese a punto de dejar caer con su hombro el cuadro que momentos antes había contemplado.

—¿Y bien? —Laxus exigió una respuesta.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Jerome no es mi amante. ¡Cabeza de chorlito! —lo miró con los ojos verdes llenos de rabia.

—Eres una retorcida arpía —continuó diciendo Laxus, mirándola con ojos hirientes—. Tratas de vengarte, ¿no es eso? De causarme el mayor dolor posible: el de la traición.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… —Lucy sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban—. Ya te he dicho que…

—¡No! No quiero tus mentiras…

—Pero… —comenzó a decir ella.

—He dicho que te calles —la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Eres mi esposa, maldita sea. Te guste o no, harás lo que yo diga.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Jerome es mi hermano!

—Ya. ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?

Confundida, lo miró.

—¿No has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

—No me tomes por tonto, Lucy. Te aseguro que no lo soy. Si pretendes que me crea esa patraña es que aún no me conoces. Lo sé todo sobre ti, incluso lo de tu hermano.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Sé perfectamente que tus padres y tu hermano fallecieron hace años en un desgraciado accidente. Contraté a un buen detective que me puso al tanto de todo, incluido tu paradero.

Lucy se negó a creer lo que él acababa de confesarle. Lo miró a los ojos con gesto de incredulidad y notó una oleada de furiosa indignación crecer cada vez más en su interior, hasta el punto de hacerla estallar.

—¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido hurgar en mi vida? ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

Laxus se limitó a observar la expresión furiosa de Lucy. Por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. Trató de acercarse y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón.

—Entérate bien, será mejor que ese detective de tres al cuarto que contrataste te devuelva tu dinero, porque Jerome Heartfilia es mi hermano. Solo mis padres murieron en ese maldito accidente. Jerome viajaba en el asiento trasero. Salió despedido del auto antes de que se incendiara.

—Yo… —Laxus la sujetó del brazo tratando de detenerla.

—Por mí puedes creer lo que te dé la gana.

Con un fuerte tirón se deshizo de sus dedos y se dirigió apresuradamente a su dormitorio. El sonido del portazo resonó en los oídos de Laxus.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy echó otro vistazo a la pantalla que informaba de que el avión de Jerome ya había tomado tierra. El cielo estaba despejado y lucía de un azul radiante, por lo que le pareció extraño que todavía no hubiesen desembarcado. De pronto sintió cómo alguien le tapaba los ojos. Ella, lejos de sobresaltarse, sonrió. Podía reconocer el perfume de su hermano entre un millón: Hugo Boss. Era su favorito. Jerome no iba a ningún sitio sin un frasco de aquella masculina fragancia.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo con afecto.

Jerome apartó las manos y la abrazó con entusiasmo.

—Algún día tienes que decirme cómo lo haces.

—¿Cómo hago, el qué?

—Adivinar siempre quién soy. —Le pasó una mano sobre el hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—Tengo mis truquillos —bromeó ella. Luego añadió—: ¿Has almorzado ya?

—¿Bromeas? —rio Jerome—. Ni en un millón de años probaría la comida que sirven en el avión. Tengo la firme intención de vivir muchos años.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lucy en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la terminal. Suspiró con resignación y observó cómo la limusina de Laxus se detenía ante ellos.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó un impresionado Jerome.

Por un momento, ella valoró la posibilidad de pasar de largo y coger un taxi. Sin embargo, no había razón para mentir a su hermano. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de que estaba casada con el señor Dreyar. En ese momento, tendría que darle un montón de explicaciones.

—Es la limusina de Dreyar.

—¡Vaya! Ese tipo se maneja con mucha clase. —Lanzó una mirada a su hermana—. ¿No estarás rumiando manutener un idilio con ese calavera?

—No tengo intención de caer rendida entre los brazos de nadie, mucho menos de Dreyar; pero hay cosas que tú no sabes… —Se mordió el labio inferior.

Una vez subieron al vehículo, Lucy se acomodó frente a su hermano.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó en el instante en que el coche se ponía en marcha.

—Cosas… —suspiró—. Pero prefiero no hablar de eso en este momento. Dime, ¿cómo va la excavación?

Jerome sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a relatarle todos y cada uno de los sucesos que habían ocurrido desde que ella se había marchado. Lucy tan solo fue capaz de oír la mitad. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para prestar atención.

Hacía tres días que Laxus había hecho las maletas para marcharse apresuradamente a Ghat y, por lo poco que sabía de boca de William, ni él, ni las personas que prestaban sus servicios en Tower-Hill sabían cuándo regresaría.

Pese a que su mente le dijo que aquello era una buena noticia, su cuerpo parecía obstinarse en no opinar lo mismo. Las noches se habían tomado eternas, a pesar de que no habían compartido ningún tipo de intimidad desde la mañana que los visitó Porlyusica. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que conseguía inquietarla de veras era el angustioso dolor en el pecho que sentía a todas horas y los celos que la ahogaban cuando se imaginaba a Laxus junto a Mirajane.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

La voz de Jerome la rescató de sus sombríos pensamientos.

—No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí lo he oído —protestó Lucy sin demasiada convicción, antes de añadir—: bueno, en parte.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

Durante un instante Lucy lo observó en silencio. Con dificultad, logró aspirar una bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios.

—Jerome… —Lucy rebuscó en el interior de su cabeza las palabras adecuadas—. Sé que debería haberte llamado antes, pero lo cierto es que no sé por qué no lo hice.

—¡Escúpelo, Lucy! ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—Dreyar es mi esposo.

El rostro de Jerome pareció desencajarse.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —le preguntó—. Se supone que ya estás casada con ese imajeghan que te secuestró.

—Laxus no me secuestró —susurró Lucy, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano para que bajase la voz.

—Al caso es lo mismo —resopló Jerome con enojo—. Te retuvo contra tu voluntad. Si lograra encontrármelo frente a frente, le rompería la cara.

—Yo de ti no desearía cosas que puedan hacerse realidad.

Confundido por las palabras de su hermana, la miró ceñudo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Será mejor que hablemos de esto cuando lleguemos a Tower-Hill. —Se hundió en su asiento—. Yo tampoco he almorzado nada y lo cierto es que necesito tomar algo más que café.

Jerome no podía salir de su asombro. Sentado en la mesa del jardín, parpadeaba sin poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, no me mires así y di algo. ¡Caray! —resopló Lucy—. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Deberías denunciarlo.

—Ya. ¿Y crees que alguien me creería? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Despierta, Jerome! Si me presentase en una comisaría de policía con una historia así, me tomarían por una maldita chiflada. Todos aquí creen que Laxus viaja a Ghat por negocios. Tanto él como Porlyusica han mantenido estupendamente el secreto.

—Tienes que salir de esta casa.

—No es tan fácil. El contrato que firmé con Richard pasó a manos de Laxus en cuanto este adquirió la colección.

—¡Pues rómpelo! —Se encogió de hombros.

—Piensa lo que estás diciendo, Jerome, ya he abandonado dos proyectos. ¡Dos en tan solo un año! Si ahora me marcho, nadie más querrá contratarme. Sabes que no consentiré que eso suceda. Esto es mi vida…

—Siempre puedes pedir ayuda a Richard.

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Richard Buchanan afloró en su mente y sintió un escalofrío en el lugar donde él la había acariciado secretamente.

—No. Decididamente, no voy a pedir ayuda a Richard.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Tal vez no haga nada. Creo que lo mejor será que concluya mi trabajo y aguarde pacientemente a que el matrimonio se anule. Tarde o temprano me veré libre de todo esto. No creo que sea sensato tratar de acelerar el proceso. Laxus podría descubrirlo.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Lucy Heartfilia no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Deberías oírte a ti misma. Es como si estuviese hablando con otra persona.

—Te equivocas. No es eso… Es solo que no debería apresurarme con todo esto. Debería…

—¿Te has enamorado de ese hombre?

Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué?

—Me has entendido perfectamente, Lucy. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sientes por ese Laxus, Dreyar o como se llame.

—Yo… —las palabras parecían negarse a brotar de su boca. Ofuscada, dio un sorbo de té y carraspeó un par de veces—. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Lucy, no puedes seguir escapando de las situaciones que crees no poder manejar.

—Yo no escapo de nada —protestó ella, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho en actitud defensiva.

—Sí. Sí que lo haces. —Jerome se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla—. Cuando algo no te gusta, agarras un avión y te marchas a la otra punta del mundo. ¡Admítelo!

—La situación con Natsu se había vuelto insostenible —trató de justificar su comportamiento.

—¡Ya! Y cuando papá y mamá murieron te largaste al Tíbet tres meses, si mal no recuerdo. Deberías aprender a afrontar las cosas. Eres una mujer muy optimista y positiva, eso te ayudaría a superar los obstáculos más fácilmente. Sin embargo, optas por ocultar la cabeza como un avestruz y desaparecer.

Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pestañeó un par de veces para impedir que acabasen brotando y miró a su hermano. De repente se sentía como un animalillo desvalido.

—No sé lo que siento por ese hombre, Jerome —confesó por primera vez en voz alta—, me aterra pensar en ello. Es como si todo a mi alrededor se derrumbase. Cuando estoy cerca de él, nada tiene sentido. Pienso que lo que he construido, por lo que me esforzado durante tantos años, se desvanecerá sin más. Pero cuando estoy lejos de él es aún peor. Es como si… —hizo una pausa tratando de hallar la manera de explicarlo—, me faltase algo. No algo material, sino alguna parte de mí, como un brazo o una pierna.

El silencio flotó entre ambos durante un instante. Lucy notó la mirada de su hermano y pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus rasgados ojos verdes.

—Deja que te dé un consejo, hermanita —le dijo Jerome, interrumpiendo aquella silenciosa pausa—, no huyas de esto. Si lo haces, no te lo perdonarás nunca.

Frunciendo el ceño ante aquel insólito consejo, Lucy no supo qué responder.

—Señora —los interrumpió la doncella—. Un mensajero ha traído una carta para usted.

—¿Una carta? ¿Tienes algo tú que ver con esto? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Jerome.

Él se limitó a alzar las manos y negar con la cabeza.

—No sé de quién podrá ser, tal vez del hotel en el que me hospedaba…

—No le des más vueltas y ábrelo.

Lucy se apresuró a obedecer a su hermano. Cuando finalmente desplegó el trozo de papel y comenzó a leer, se quedó sin aliento.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Jerome con gesto de preocupación—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—La verdad es que no estoy muy segura. —Lo miró—. La carta es de Mirajane, la mujer de la que te hablé.

—¿La que trató de envenenarte? Pero ¿cómo demonios ha podido saber dónde estabas?

—No lo sé… —Lucy vaciló un momento—. La carta está escrita en inglés. Tal vez alguien la ha escrito en su nombre. No creo que Mirajane sepa una palabra del idioma.

—¡Maldita! ¿Qué quiere esa arpía?

—Pretende pedirme disculpas. Dice estar arrepentida y desea que hablemos y arreglemos cualquier malentendido. Según parece, está dispuesta a hacerlo por el bien de las tribus.

—No sé, Lucy —receló Jerome—, esa mujer no me gusta un pelo.

—A mí tampoco, pero no creo que pretenda atentar contra mi vida aquí en Londres. Piénsalo, sería demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Cuándo quiere que os veáis?

—Esta tarde, en el museo de historia natural. —Plegó la carta y la depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa—. Como ves, no corro ningún peligro. Por ese museo pasan cientos de personas diariamente.

—Aun así, no pienso dejar que vayas sola.

—¡No! —La alarma se reflejó en el rostro de Lucy—. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¿Acaso no te parece extraño que esa mujer haya venido hasta aquí? ¡Piénsalo bien! Hubiese bastado que enviase una carta. Incluso podría haberte telefoneado el tipo que por lo visto ha escrito en su nombre. —Enarcó una ceja antes de añadir—: Te lo repito una vez más, no pienso dejar que te metas en la boca del lobo.

Lucy forzó una risa.

—¡No digas tonterías, Jerome! No voy a meterme en la boca de ningún animal salvaje. Te recuerdo que Mirajane es tan solo una mujer, no un demonio de dientes afilados. El que tú me acompañes no va a ayudarme en nada, créeme, tan solo logrará que piense que necesito que me protejan. Además, deberías dejar de preocuparte y disfrutar del tiempo que vas a alojarte aquí. Esa era la idea. ¿Recuerdas? Venir a verme y aprovechar estos cinco días para tomarte un pequeño descanso.

—Y a propósito de eso, supongo que Dreyar ya sabe que me alojaré con vosotros…

—Bueno… —titubeó ella—. Más o menos…

—¿Más o menos? ¿Qué diantres quiere decir eso? —Al ver que las mejillas de su hermana enrojecían, Jerome sospechó lo peor—. Ni siquiera se lo has mencionado, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Venga ya! No seas tan quisquilloso. De todas formas no parece que Dreyar tenga la intención de regresar tan pronto. Seguramente tiene un sinfín de negocios que atender.

Una nota de resentimiento impregnó su voz al comentar esto último.

Jerome resopló con cansancio antes de retomar el tema de Mirajane.

—De todas formas, ándate con ojo. Una mujer despechada puede ser muy peligrosa, y Mirajane ya ha demostrado hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. La verdad, pensarlo me da escalofríos.

—¿Hablas por experiencia? —Lucy rió.

—Eres incorregible —resopló Jerome—, nunca te tomas nada en serio…

—Al menos no me paso la vida recelando de todo. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Cálmate y disfruta del almuerzo. De lo de Mirajane me encargo yo.

* * *

Las campanadas del reloj de pie, firmado por H. Ayre, y que según decía la pequeña inscripción que lo acompañaba databa de 1823, resonaron inundando con su profundo eco los corredores del museo e informando a Lucy de que quedaban escasamente un par de minutos para cerrar sus puertas al público. Los visitantes comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, mientras el flash de la cámara de algún rezagado turista la deslumbraba momentáneamente. Aun así, continuó de pie en el mismo sitio hasta que el murmullo de las voces desapareció.

Tendría que haber esperado algo así de Mirajane. Con seguridad, no había tenido nunca la intención de presentarse allí. Tan solo se había tratado de la estúpida treta de una mujer indignada que no era capaz de tragarse su orgullo y admitir una derrota a la que había sucumbido incluso antes de que ella y Laxus se conocieran. Se sintió como una tonta cuando el tipo de seguridad la invitó amablemente a abandonar el edificio y a regresar al día siguiente para concluir la visita.

Se dio cuenta del silencio que la rodeaba. La puerta tras ella se cerró y el chasquido del cerrojo de seguridad le produjo un desagradable escalofrío, a pesar de la cálida temperatura que reinaba aquella noche.

Tratando de relajarse, abrió el bolso de piel marrón y rebuscó en su interior las llaves del coche. En cuanto las encontró, descendió las escaleras y comenzó a caminar. Su automóvil estaba aparcado a tan solo dos manzanas, pero aquella distancia le pareció una enormidad. Apresuró el paso y alcanzó el lugar en pocos minutos.

Sus dedos temblaron un instante cuando introdujo la llave. Suspiró aliviada y sonrió, diciéndose a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una niña.

De pronto advirtió el reflejo de una silueta que se movía a su espalda y el pánico se apoderó de ella cuando una mano le amordazó la boca con fuerza. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon y el olor ya familiar del cloroformo inundó sus sentidos. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, trató de patear a su asaltante, pero nada parecía funcionar. Aquel tipo era grande y fuerte como una roca.

Nubes de matices borrosos comenzaron a bailotear a su alrededor. Sintió que las rodillas perdían la facultad de sujetarla y, abandonada a un sinfín de torbellinos cada vez más oscuros, se sumergió en la negra penumbra de la inconsciencia.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando la limusina de Laxus franqueó las puertas de Tower-Hill, supo inmediatamente que algo no iba bien. Se consideró inusualmente inquieto, como un ignoto peligro lo acechara oculto en algún rincón. Respiró profundamente y trató de deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de angustia que profundamente aferrarse a su pecho. Estiró las piernas e intentó relajarse, mientras contaba mentalmente los minutos que faltaban para que el vehículo alcanzara el pórtico principal.

Tal vez no debería haber cogido ese avión a Ghat. Posiblemente, lo mejor habría sido permanecer en la mansión, pero sabía que era de vital importancia informar de su decisión a su padre ya su hermano liberado. Levantó su mirada y clavó los ojos en la casa. Algo cambió haber cambiado. Demasiada calma, se dijo. Cuando reparó en el joven que estaba junto al umbral de la puerta principal, tuvo que contener un exabrupto.

¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —Masculló en cuanto la limusina se detuvo.

Jerónimo no pudo más que abrir los ojos, contemplándolo sorprendido. Junto a él había un agente de policía que en ese momento cerraba su bloque de notas.

—Bien —comenzó a decir el agente a Jerome—, creo que con esto tenemos suficiente. Le llamaremos si tenemos alguna noticia.

Laxus alzó una ceja cuando el hombre pasó por su lado para entrar en el coche de patrulla.

¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Jerónimo—. ¿Dónde está Lucy? Y no me digas que no es asunto mío, porque te echaré patadas de aquí.

—Debería preguntarte eso mismo… —Jerome cruzó los brazos ante el pecho y aguardó a que se alejase el coche de policía—. Es por tu culpa que Lucy ha desaparecido.

¿Puede saber saber qué estás diciendo? —Laxus apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Lo que oyes: Lucy ha desaparecido y es por tu culpa —repitió, tratando a su vez de no sentirse intimidado por la estatura y la apariencia de aquel hombre.

—Estás comenzando a cabrearme —le contestó Laxus, perdiendo un poco el control—. No sé qué diantres tienes con Lucy, pero eso se acabó.

No eres muy listo, ¿verdad? —Resopló Jerónimo justo en el momento en que Laxus lo agarraba por la pechera de su camisa y lo empujaba al interior de la casa. Una vez en el vestíbulo, aconseje cómo se prepara para atizarle un buen puñetazo. Se agitó tratando de soltarse y se apresuró a decir:

—Lucy es mi hermana, ¡maldito brabucón!

De pronto Laxus advirtió el parecido de sus ojos y la suave línea de su mentón. Aflojó los dedos y Jerónimo pudo al fin alejarse un paso de él.

¿Qué le ha pasado a Lucy? —Laxus complicaciones que el corazón le trepaba por la garganta.

—Ha desaparecido. Se ha esfumado, nadie la ha visto desde ayer, y no sé dónde puede haber metido.

—¿Cómo ha podido esfumarse así, sin más? Esta casa posee un sistema de seguridad increíblemente eficaz. Eso es contar a los dos guardaespaldas que no paran de dar vueltas ahí afuera. —Señaló con una mano el jardín.

—Lucy se marchó ayer por la tarde. Se suponía que había perdido en el museo de historia natural con esa amiguita tuya, Mirajane. Alquiló un coche, porque según parece los viernes no podría utilizar los servicios de tu chófer. Desde entonces no sabemos nada de ella. Encontré el coche aparcado en las cercanías, pero no había rastro de Lucy por ninguna parte.

Una palidez alarmante se extendió por el rostro de Laxus.

—Es imposible que debería Mirajane quien la citó, se encontró en Ghat cuando fui a renunciar a mi condición como líder de la tribu, a favor de mi hermano. La mayoría de los clanes tuareg se reunió en los lagos de Ubari, incluido el de Precht, su padre.

Jerome extrajo un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó. Cuando Laxus lo leyó arrugó el ceño.

—Esto no puede ser de Mirajane.

—A Lucy también le extrañó, pero valoró la posibilidad de que otra persona le ayude a escribirla.

En aquel instante William los interrumpió.

—Señor, sé que no es el momento más apropiado, pero la señorita Kana Alberona desea hablar con usted.

Jerome se quedó tenso al escuchar el nombre de Kana. Días antes había escrito algo sobre ella en el edulcorado artículo de cierta revista en la que también se mencionaba el nombre de Laxus.

—Te dije que no me pasaras llamadas de esa mujer, William. Sabes perfectamente que el juez le impuso una orden de alejamiento. Eso incluye también las llamadas de teléfono.

El mayordomo instantáneo vacilar un instante antes de insistir en nuevo:

—Lo sé, señor Dreyar, pero parece que tiene algo muy importante que decirle. Según ella, es cuestión de vida o muerte que usted respondió a esta llamada.

Con un gesto de cansancio, Laxus alargó el brazo y tomó el dispositivo de manos del mayordomo.

—Mira, Kana, no tengo tiempo para juegos. Te doy dos minutos para que me digas qué maldita tripa se te ha roto y luego me dejes en paz.

Laxus escuchó la risa perniciosa de la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Querido, en otros tiempos ni de lejos te habrías atrevido a hablarme así.

—En otros tiempos no te conocía como te conozco ahora, Kana.

—Aún recuerdo lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos, ¿tú no?

—Querrás decir lo bien que tú lo pasabas —respondió Laxus con sarcasmo—. En fin, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Kana? Será mejor que hables antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Lo que realmente deseo es que volvamos a estar juntos, querido. No es pedir demasiado ...

—Será mejor que suprimas esa idea estúpida de tu cabeza. De sobra sabes que eso no va a suceder.

Durante un instante reinó el silencio. Cuando Laxus estaba a punto de colgar, la voz de Kana lo detuvo.

—Sabía que dirías eso ... —Un prolongado suspiro inundó el auricular—. Por eso he hecho lo que he hecho. Tal vez así te des cuenta de cuánto significas para mí.

¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó demasiado inquieto para no temer lo peor.

—Tu mujercita en muy atractiva, ¿sabes? —Una nota de desprecio afloró en el tono de voz de Kana—. Aunque coincidirás conmigo en que es poca cosa para un hombre como tú.

Laxus se puso pálido.

¿Qué le ha hecho? —Laxus sufrió de no dar rienda suelta a su ira—. Si le tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza ...

—¡Calma, querido! —Rio con deliberada lentitud—. Si hubiera querido tener daño, su cadáver ya descansaría en el fondo de cualquier pozo profundo, ¿no te parece?

—Lo que me parece es que estás completamente chiflada. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kana! Estás cometiendo un secuestro. Eso es un delito gravísimo. Tendrás suerte si no te echan por esto veinte años.

Kana comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

No querido, te equivocas. Serás tú quien tenga suerte si encuentra a tu mujercita vivita y coleando. Eso, suponiendo que encuentres. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, no se secuestrado a nadie.

—Explícate, Kana, si no quieres que vaya a donde encuentres y arranque las palabras una a una.

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? —Lloriqueó—. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, y sin embargo me entero por la zorra de Mirajane de que te ha casado. ¡Tú! ¡Casado! ¿Crees que puedes apartarme de tu vida así sin más? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¿Cómo conoces tú a Mirajane? —La mente de Laxus considera de unir unos absurdos cabos.

—Mirajane, Lucy ... ¡Ninguna de ellas te quiere como yo! Sé que me porté mal cuando estuvimos juntos, pero debes perdonarme. No estaba en mis cabales. Ahora sé lo que quiero, Laxus, y te quiero a ti. Tú todavía no lo entiendes, pero no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, tú y yo somos como un solo ser.

Laxus retuvo en sus labios un juramento e intentó pensar deprisa. Estaba claro que Kana había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba. Aunque después de haber tenido el dudoso placer de conocerla, duda mucho de esa mujer lo que había poseído alguna vez. Su obsesión por él era completamente enfermiza, tanto que se había visto obligado a solicitar una orden de alejamiento. Aquella medida realizada tranquilizarla durante un par de semanas, pero pronto comenzó a inventar historias románticas sobre una relación que no existe y venderlas al mejor postor: cualquier revista de prensa rosa que estuviese dispuesta a publicar sus desvaríos.

—¡Basta! Kana ...

Laxus apenas pudo entender lo que ella le dijo entre tanto llanto y balbuceo. Tenía que pensar algo rápido para tener confesar. Tratar de tranquilizarla era un buen principio. Con un suspiro de resignación, se envió junto a la escalera del vestíbulo y se asomó a una mirada de desesperación a Jerónimo, mientras se vio el nudo de la corbata.

—Tranquilízate, Kana ... Te entiendo.

-¿Me entiendes? ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso? —Balbució—. Tú no puedes entenderlo.

—Créeme, preciosa, no sabía que sintieras eso por mí.

-¿De veras? —Laxus oyó cómo Kana sorbía sus lágrimas.

—Pues claro, encanto, de haberlo sabido alguna vez cortados a esa Mirajane.

¿A Mirajane? —Lloriqueó sorprendida—. Pero te ha casado con la tal Lucy, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Con Lucy? ¿Crees que estoy loco? —Laxus cerró los parpados y se esforzó para que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible—. Esa mujer es la esposa de un amigo, está aquí mismo. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

No —sorbió nuevamente—, te creo, amor mío. Pero aún no entiendo por qué Mirajane me mintió. Esa mujer no tiene corazón.

—Cierto, cariño, es una mala persona —aseguró, siguiéndole la corriente.

Desesperado, Jerónimo comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro en el vestíbulo, mientras lanzaba ocasionalmente alguna mirada a Laxus.

—Mi amigo está muy preocupado por su esposa. ¿Tú no sabrás nada sobre eso, verdad?

—Lo cierto es que sí. —Kana hizo una pausa y comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo—. Yo no sabía nada, te doy mi palabra. Hace unos días un hombre se presentó aquí. Decía venir de parte de esa mujer, en ningún momento sospeché que me estaría mintiendo.

—¡Calma, Kana! —Intentó tranquilizarla—. ¿No te das cuenta? Esto es lo que quería Mirajane.

No te entiendo ... —sollozó.

—Ella quiere separarnos. Esa mujer sabe que te encerrarán por esto, cariño.

—Pero ¿por qué iba a querer Mirajane verme entre rejas?

—Muy sencillo, amor mío. —Laxus problemas que en su boca palabras palabras amargaban como la hiel—. Para tener el camino libre.

¿Te refieres a que Mirajane quiere quitarme del medio?

—Tal vez la culpa sea mía —prosiguió él con la farsa—, no debí decirle que eras la única mujer que yo había amado de verdad. Eso ha debido volverla completamente loca.

Kana rompió a llorar al otro lado de la línea.

¿Le dijiste eso?

—Claro que se lo dije, encanto.

Laxus comenzó a exasperarse cuando Kana prorrumpió una vez más en llantos.

¿Dónde se han llevado a Lucy, Kana? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa—. Tienes que decírmelo. Hazlo por nosotros, te prometo que no dejaré que esa mujer se salga con la suya.

—Oh, Laxus, yo solo tuve que escribir la nota y conducirlos hasta ella. Ellos se encargaron de todo lo demás. Ese hombre me dijo que se la llevaría lejos y así podríamos estar nuevamente juntos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —susurró Laxus, tratando de mantener la calma—, sé que no es culpa tuya. ¿Te dijo ese hombre cómo se llamaba?

—Dijo llamarse Tempester, pero ahora no estoy seguro de nada.

Laxus palideció al escuchar las palabras. Sintió que iba a perder el juicio.

¿Dónde, Kana? —Los dedos le temblaban y aferraba el auricular con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos empezaron a ponérsele blancos.

—Por lo visto una embarcación los aguardaría en el Támesis, cerca del puente Albert. Al menos eso pude entender cuando otra persona lo requirió por teléfono. ¿Cómo puede ser ser tan tonta? ¡Voy a ir a prisión!

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —Laxus no pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquella mujer.

Todavía conmocionado por lo que acababa de descubrir, colgó el teléfono y se llevaron a manos de la cabeza.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Le pidió Jerome desesperado.

—Tenemos que encontrar ese código de barras.

—¿Cómo podemos saber si continúa en Londres? ¡Por amor de Dios! A estas horas podría encontrarme con cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

Laxus no le hizo caso, creímos que aún no era tarde. Verifique y agarró las llaves de su deportivo, en Ferrari California de brillante color rojo, y se dispuso a partir de su búsqueda.

¿Qué tan extraño está ahí todo el día? —Le respondió a Jerome, apremiándolo para que se moviera con rapidez, mientras agarraba su teléfono móvil y marcaba un número de su memoria.

Desesperada por salir de allí, Lucy intentó una vez más girar el picaporte.

Aún se había dejado bastante aturdida por los efectos residuales del cloroformo, que había dejado completamente atontada y con la cabeza tan embotada que parecía que había un estallarle de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, aquel incómodo mareo no la haría cejar en su empeño de huir de aquella habitación; Un espacio limitado que contaba con una pequeña cama, una consola de caoba y poco más.

Se fijó en uno de esos muebles, se precipitó hacia él y abrió sus cajones con nerviosismo, con la esperanza de encontrar la llave en el interior de uno de ellos. Un segundo después, con la mente ya un poco más desesperada, se apartó de la consola y tuvo un gruñido antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Se consideró como una estúpida. ¿Quién iba a dejar la llave para que ella pudiera encontrarla ?, resopló entre dientes. La desesperación y el miedo llevan a las personas a pensar cosas ilógicas. Aunque tampoco había nada lógico en el hecho de encontrarse allí encerrada.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos y pensó en Laxus. Tal vez a esas horas y posiblemente regresado de su maldito viaje a Ghat. No podría evitar preguntarse si se pondría furioso al descubrir que no se encuentra en la casa. Afortunadamente, Jerome conoció el motivo de su desaparición.

—¡Jerome! —Susurró, al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo.

Consideró y paseó una vez más por la habitación, recordando que Jerónimo se encuentra alojado en Tower-Hill. Solo esperaba que Laxus había dejado de comportarse como una cabeza hueca y aceptara que ella y Jerónimo eran familiares. De no ser así, podrá recoger los pedacitos que quedan de su hermano cuando Laxus acabase con él.

De pronto reparó en algo que hasta ese momento no había anunciado: casi todos los muebles de la habitación estaban atornillados al suelo. En ese momento comprendió que se hallaba en el interior de un camarote. Aquella requerida de ser una embarcación enormemente lujosa, ya que excepto los imperceptibles rehace que sujetaban los muebles de mayor tamaño al suelo, nada hizo suponer que se a bordo de un código de barras.

Una oleada de esperanza golpeó el espíritu de Lucy. El código de barras requerido de encontrar anclado en algún puerto o fondeadero, no percibió el oleaje del mar, ni los bandazos que tuvieron haber producido las olas al chocar contra el casco. Aquello solo podría significar una cosa: todavía se tenía en Londres.

Ojeó su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que habían pasado diez horas desde que había abandonado el museo.

Miró hacia la puerta y evitó un profundo suspiro de frustración. ¿Cómo iba a poder salir de allí? De arrepentirse de su sentido común se activó y comenzó a buscar alguna ventana u ojo de buey que permitiese oxigenar el habitáculo. Tomó aire y puso las manos sobre la cómoda para tratar de moverla. Cuando el cabo de unos segundos comprendió que su esfuerzo era completamente inútil, soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones y se apartó del mueble, al tiempo que lanza un silencioso gruñido de frustración.

La luz del fluorescente parpadeó y por un momento temió quedarse a oscuras. Sintió un estremecimiento y las piernas le temblaron cuando al otro lado de la puerta alguien deslizó el cerrojo. Lucy se preparó para enfrentarse a quien estuviese al punto de entrar.

Dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Tempester, portando un arma de fuego en el cinturón de su pantalón y una bandeja con comida en sus manos.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber mostrado atemorizada ante aquel despreciable bandido, Lucy lo miró con un infinito desprecio.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos —susurró Tempester.

—Eso parece —respondió ella con sarcasmo—, aunque, a decir verdad, esperaba no tener que volver a ver tu maldita cara en toda mi vida.

—Yo de ti mantendría sujeta esa lengua venenosa que tienes. —A Tempester le tembló ligeramente el labio superior—. Te recuerdo que aún podría devolverte el golpe que me diste en Ghat. Ahora no está aquí ese brabucón de Raghîb para impedírmelo.

—Eres una despreciable y rastrera sabandija. Cuando Laxus dé contigo ...

La estridente carcajada que soltó Tempester la interrumpió.

—Deberías preocupadas más por ti y menos por mí, mujer —el tono de su voz era amenazador.

¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? —Lucy contuvo la respiración al formular aquella pregunta—. Es Mirajane, ¿no es cierto?

¿De veras importa? Cuando quiere, Mirajane puede ser tremendamente convincente, sí. —Depositó la bandeja al borde de la cama y dio un paso hacia ella—. Aunque si estás dispuesta a serlo tú también, podría plantearme todo esto y dejarte marchar.

Lucy identifica náuseas cuando él le rozó la mejilla con sus ásperos y fríos dedos. Esforzándose en no perder la conciencia en ese mismo instante, moviendo con rapidez su mano y aferró la del hombre, fingiendo besar a continuación uno de sus desagradables dedos. La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro bronceado de Tempester, que alentado ante aquella muestra de obediencia se acercó más a ella y comenzó a deslizar sus labios por la curva de su cuello. Lucy retuvo una arcada y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

—Buena chica —le susurró Tempester en el oído, al tiempo que extraía el arma de su cinto y la depositaba sobre la mesita un momento antes de empujarla, tumbándola sobre la cama.

Cuando el cuerpo de Tempester aplastó el suyo contra el colchón, Lucy retuvo en su pecho una exclamación de angustia y tanteó con sus dedos alrededor hasta que dio el filo de la bandeja. No lo evité dos veces, la urgencia de hacer todo lo que podría ser por quitarse ese tipo de sobrecarga podría con cualquier otra cosa. Aferró fuertemente sus dedos a la bandeja, y con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir le atizó un brusco golpe en la cabeza.

Tempester puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó sobre ella desmayado. La bandeja cayó al suelo produciendo un gran estruendo. Esforzándose por continuar respirando, empujó un lado del cuerpo inerte de Tempester y se puso rápidamente en pie.

Presa de un ataque de nervios, pasó enérgicamente las manos por el rostro y el cuello, intentando borrar de alguna manera el desagradable contacto de aquel tipo.

Después cogió rápidamente el revólver que descansaba sobre la mesita. Jamás había tenido un arma en las manos y no imaginó que sería un objeto tan pesado. Los dedos le temblaban y identificaron como si el corazón estuviese en un punto de salírsele del pecho. A pesar del pánico y el temor que la invadieron en aquel instante, se armó de valor y se acercó nuevamente a Tempester para echarle un rápido rápidamente. Cuando comprobó que el golpe no había hecho más que aturdirlo, se relajó. Ese tipo era una de las peores sabandijas que había conocido, pero de ahí a desear matarlo, había un gran abismo. Retrocedió torpemente unos pasos y cuando su espalda topó con el quicio de la puerta abierta, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo.

Una ráfaga de aire frío agitó sus cabellos en cuanto a la cubierta. Se puso en cuclillas y se quedó inmóvil para mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no habría más personas en el código de barras.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Aún se perdió en Londres. Podía reconocer a la perfección los altos edificios que se vislumbraban a lo lejos, entre una densa bruma de polución. Aunque por desgracia le era imposible adivinar junto a qué puente del río Támesis se encontraban fondeados. Desde donde ella estaba tan solo puede distinguir la compleja arquitectura de su parte inferior. Y eso era más bien poco.

Tenía que alcanzar la proa del yate antes de que alguien advirtiese que había huido. Apenas había recorrido cinco metros, la voz de Tempester resonó tras ella.

—¡Maldita zorra! —Rugió el hombre—. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Lucy detuvo los pasteles bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Tuvo que esforzarse para las rodillas no se le doblaran y le fallaran ante el miedo que le produjo verlo fuera de sí y con la mirada henchida de cólera. Un fino reguero de sangre caía por su frente y desaparecida en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡No te acerques! —Alzó ambos brazos y lo apuntó con el revólver.

Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y Lucy rogó en silencio que él la obedeciera.

Tempester clavó los ojos en el arma y el acto seguido se llevó una de las manos a la cintura de su pantalón, comprobando que aquel revólver era el suyo.

No seas tonta y dame el arma.

La mente de Lucy giraba como un torbellino. En aquel momento lo único que podría protegerla era aquella maldita pistola que no paraba de moverse entre sus manos y pesaba como un muerto. Sin embargo, no era capaz de imaginarse apretando el gatillo. Bajó un poco los brazos y lo apuntó a las piernas, con la intención de tan solo herirlo. Pese a todo, ella no era ninguna consumada pistolera, si él decidía acercarse, su inexperiencia con aquel trasto tal vez le costaría a Tempester la vida.

Su respiración se hizo más violenta y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

De pronto un movimiento detrás de Tempester atrajo su atención. Levantó fugazmente su mirada y advirtió la silueta de su hermano justo encima del hombre.

Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella cuando reparó en que Tempester arrugaba el ceño y la observaba, adivinando que no estaban solos en cubierta. El libio retrocedió un paso y agarró una barra de metal pesada que se sintió junto a la portilla.

—¡Jerome! —Chilló ella—. ¡Ten cuidado!

Tempester comenzó a subir los peldaños de metal que conducían a la cubierta superior. Jerónimo trató de propinarle una patada para evitar que continuara remontando la escalera, pero estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe de aquella barra de hierro pesada. Retrocedió unos pasos y se preparó para enfrentarse a Tempester.

Nerviosa como jamás lo había estado, Lucy apenas advirtió en qué momento el revólver desapareció de sus manos. Fue cuestión de segundos, una ensordecedora detonación martilleó sus oídos obligándole a cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Se había perdido completamente pálida, el pulso retumbaba en sus sienes y respiraba con dificultad, al tiempo que el tostado olor a pólvora inundaba sus fosas nasales. Apretó los dientes antes de volver a abrir los parpados. Cuando vio un Tempester retorciéndose de dolor sobre la cubierta del código de barras, quedó clavada en el sitio.

No te preocupes por él. —Laxus, junto a ella, arrojó el arma a un lado—. Tan solo está herido.

Lucy abrió los ojos y miró sorprendida. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas que hasta ese momento se habían esforzado en retener se esforzaron por correr por sus mejillas.

Laxus alargó su brazo y la apretó contra él, mientras ella hundía el rostro en su fuerte pecho y se abandonó libremente al llanto. Estuvieron así un buen rato. Laxus dejó que se calmara por sí sola, convencido de que era lo mejor, mientras que las luces intermitentes de los coches patrulla inundaban el improvisado muelle.

—Te manchado la camisa —balbuceó Lucy, cuando al fin pudo hablar.

No te preocupes. Tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme un par más —bromeó él.

¿Y Tempester? —Preguntó, pasándose las manos por las mejillas y tratando de enjugar las lágrimas.

—Está vivo. Eso es más de lo que ese malnacido se merece. Ellos se ocuparán de él.

¿Ellos? —Musitó Lucy.

Cuando alzó el rostro pudo ver una gran cantidad de personas de uniforme, que se movió con nerviosismo por todas las partes.

—Parece que ha movilizado a todo Scotland Yard —añadió.

—Hubiera movilizado al propio FBI de haber sido necesario.

—Eso es apuntar muy alto. —Un amago de risa brotó de los labios de ella.

—Nada es demasiado para la mujer que amo. —Laxus bajó la cabeza y rozó suavemente sus labios.

La ternura de aquel beso casi la hizo gemir. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y buscó un contacto más profundo. Cuando notó la lengua de Laxus juguetear con la suya, el sonido de un deliberado carraspeo la hizo volver a la realidad

¿Podrían dejar eso para más tarde? —Jerome sonrió con astucia.

—Espero que esto no te incomode demasiado, cuñado —le dijo Laxus con socarronería—. Conozco un par de chicas que estarían encantadas de conocerte.

—¿Para terminar poniendo esa cara de cordero trasquilado que tenéis vosotros? No gracias. Prefiero continuar libre y sin compromiso de persecución —Jerome se dio la vuelta y soltó un soplido entre dientes antes de marcharse.

Laxus y Lucy se miraron durante un segundo.

—Es cierto —comenzó a decir ella, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa—, pareces un cordero a punto de quedarse sin su lana.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —refunfuñó antes de darle un beso tan largo, que casi la dejó sin respiración.


	14. Chapter 14

El aire levantó la arena y formó un escueto remolino que se deslizó tranquilamente sobre los adoquines, calle abajo. Lucy siguió con la mirada aquel curioso huracán en miniatura hasta que se hizo más y más pequeño, acabando por desaparecer.

Le encantaba volver a estar allí, en Ghat. Había transcurrido casi un año desde la última vez que había contemplado sus atardeceres y sus eternas dunas. Los buenos recuerdos parecían arrastrar los malos, como el rompiente de una ola barrería la fina arena de la playa.

—¿Lucy?

Giró su rostro y se topó con la mirada de Laxus. Sentado frente a ella en la terraza del hotel, había estado contemplándola en silencio durante un buen rato.

—Todavía me cuesta creer que estemos aquí —comentó Lucy.

—Podemos regresar a Inglaterra, si es lo que quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me encanta esto, Laxus. Es tan solo que no sé cómo he de comportarme si llego a toparme con Mirajane o su hermano. Después de lo que sucedió en Londres…

—No creo que a esos dos se les pase por la cabeza la idea de coincidir con nosotros. Si se llegara a saber lo que han hecho, el deshonor de la vergüenza golpearía la cara de Precht, y de toda su familia.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos, azules y profundos, y asintió convencida de que Laxus no se equivocaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir una incómoda sensación. Algo que le decía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

En tan solo unas horas, Laxus abdicaría ante su tribu a favor de su hermano. Todo estaba ya preparado. Continuaría siendo un imajeghan, pero no se vería obligado a permanecer todo el tiempo en el desierto. Podría residir en Londres o en Libia indistintamente. De ese modo, ella podría continuar con su trabajo en el museo de historia natural, donde su esposo había donado la valiosa colección una vez catalogada.

Inconscientemente, Lucy deslizó una mano por su vientre. Todavía era pronto para que se notase lo de su embarazo, tan solo habían transcurrido dos meses desde que lo supo, y su constitución más bien delgada no dejaba adivinar el cambio que estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

Por un momento imaginó la cara que pondría Laxus cuando lo supiese. Se iba a quedar de piedra cuando se enterase de que iba a ser padre.

Pero todavía no era un buen momento para decírselo. Él estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso ante la responsabilidad que delegaba en Freed. Cuando todo aquello pasara, se lo contaría.

—Tres peniques por tus pensamientos.

Lucy no pudo evitar reír ante aquellas palabras.

—Te costarán algo más de tres peniques —le respondió ella con picardía.

Laxus sacudió la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hasta donde ella estaba.

—Puedo empezar ahora mismo a pagar. —Le guiñó un ojo y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la cama, que parecía estar aguardándolos en el interior del dormitorio.

—Eres un obseso —rio Lucy—. ¿Solo piensas en el sexo?

Laxus chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar.

—Te equivocas, querida. Pienso todo el rato en hacerte el amor. Es más, creo que es lo único que tengo en la maldita cabeza.

Una oleada de pasión aturdió los sentidos de Lucy cuando él la rodeó con los brazos, obligándola a levantarse. Notó cómo Laxus acoplaba su cuerpo contra el de ella y un fugaz ronroneo escapó de sus labios al sentir su cálido aliento contra su hombro.

Gimió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para atraerlo más hacia sí, anhelando saborear aquella promesa de placer.

—Veo que no soy el único que piensa en el sexo.

—Hacer el amor, cariño, hacer el amor… —Un brillo travieso asomó a los ojos de ella.

Lucy se abandonó al suave beso de Laxus. Un contacto que paulatinamente se fue transformando en urgencia y lánguido placer, aumentando su presión y transportándola a un lugar donde las imágenes se tomaban borrosas, mientras que la razón dejaba de existir.

Sus dedos comenzaron a abrir los botones de su camisa mientras la suave y masculina fragancia de su colonia inundaba sus sentidos. Notaba que la piel le ardía con cada caricia de él y cómo su corazón replicaba contra el pecho de manera descontrolada. Le hechizaba tocar a su esposo, pasar los dedos por su poderoso y contundente cuerpo. Nunca había sentido nada como aquella sensación de correspondencia recíproca. Sabía que ese hombre le pertenecía, como ella a él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que él inundase su cuello de suaves besos, al tiempo que de su boca surgían palabras llenas de cariño y devoción. Jamás hubiese creído que bajo la dura apariencia de aquel tuareg estuviera oculta tanta ternura y pasión. La tensión abandonaba sus músculos, inundando su cuerpo de necesidad.

Laxus sintió la excitación recorrer cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Conocía aquel cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel y cada recodo. Sin embargo aquel conocimiento no había logrado menguar un solo ápice su deseo. Un apetito que crecía con cada día que pasaba y se hacía insoportable cuando llegaba el ocaso. Lucy lo tenía completamente embrujado, y lo más extraño era que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Solo deseaba amarla, estar junto a ella y mirar al futuro sin temor a nada.

Gruñó al sentir los dedos de ella recorriendo sus potentes pectorales.

—Me estás volviendo loco —murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

Lucy sintió cómo una oleada de deseo se apoderaba de ella, deslizándose por su vientre hasta situarse en la cara interna de sus muslos. Laxus era para ella como un extraño narcótico, la mareaba, desorientándola como el vino, y la incitaba a comportarse de un modo extraño, sin tapujos o reservas. Su espalda se arqueó contra él y entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Pronto la última barrera que aislaba sus cuerpos desapareció, esparcida por el suelo del dormitorio. Estaba completamente desnuda y Laxus la observaba, devorándola con los ojos. Estaba absorta contemplando aquella perfecta y masculina anatomía. Con la punta de los dedos rozó sus hombros, antes de desplazar la mano por su duro torso y detenerla a escasos centímetros de la prueba de su erección.

Él, con el cuerpo pleno de necesidades, la alzó en brazos y la condujo hasta la cama, depositándola sobre el colchón con infinito cuidado. Cuando se tumbó sobre ella, buscando ávidamente la protuberancia de sus pezones con su tibia boca, Lucy soltó un gemido, luchando por mantener el control. La sangre ardía en el interior de sus venas con cada latido de su desbocado corazón. Sus pechos reaccionaron al roce inmediatamente, como si hubiesen estado anhelando aquel contacto desde siempre. Notaba la boca de Laxus devorando cada milímetro de su piel, y su aliento dulce le acariciaba zonas ocultas. Se arqueó nuevamente hacia él y clavó las uñas en sus hombros cuando la penetró.

El placer inundó todo su ser. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a aquella tormenta de eróticas sensaciones. Laxus se movía lentamente dentro de ella, para luego acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas. Lucy deslizó las manos sobre el colchón y enredó los dedos en la sábana, arrancándola de las esquinas. Por un momento creyó morir de placer, iba a perder la cabeza. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada embestida de su pelvis, flexionándose y moviéndose al compás que él decretaba. El calor crecía en su interior, se hacía más intenso, más penetrante y acelerado. Justo cuando creía que no podía haber nada mejor mi más sublime, ambos estallaron en un violento frenesí. El calor en el dormitorio pareció elevarse un par de grados, sus cuerpos estaban entregados completamente al placer y el clímax no se hizo esperar.

Cuando el ciclón de frenéticas convulsiones cesó, ambos permanecieron inmóviles, el uno frente al otro, contemplándose en silencio. Transcurrido un momento Laxus habló, sorprendiéndola infinitamente:

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿Estás loco? Por si no lo recuerdas, ya estamos casados.

—Mucho me temo que no —aseveró Laxus—, los papeles del divorcio están sobre la mesa de mi despacho, aunque, por lo visto, a ti se te había olvidado comentarme ese pequeño detalle.

Lucy se ruborizó. Incluso bajo la tenue luz que bañaba el dormitorio, tenía la convicción de que Laxus podía notar lo colorada que se había puesto.

—¡Mierda! —soltó en voz alta, mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada—. Lo había olvidado por completo. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace bastante —confesó Laxus.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Esa pequeña eventualidad me dará la oportunidad de poder enmendar mi error.

—¿Tu error? —Pestañeó desconcertada.

—Tendré la ocasión de hacer las cosas bien.

—¡Vaya! —resopló ella. Flexionó el codo y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano, mientras en su rostro afloraba una sonrisa socarrona—. Desde mi punto de vista, lo haces muy, pero que muy bien.

Él esgrimió una mueca de asombro, desplazó la mano por su cadera y le otorgó un ligero pellizco en la nalga.

Ella se quedó muda y fingió un leve ronroneo de fastidio.

—¿Sabes que puedes llegar a ser muy desvergonzada?

Lucy ronroneó y asintió en silencio.

—Tal vez deberíamos proseguir con lo del divorcio.

—Estoy hablando en serio, mi pequeña bruja.

Los dedos de Laxus le rozaban la mejilla con dulzura.

—Lucy Heartfilia —comenzó a decir él, en un tono tan solemne que ella dejó automáticamente de remolonear y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando Laxus entendió que finalmente había conseguido atraer su atención, introdujo la mano bajo la almohada y extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo—: Dado que ahora eres una mujer completamente libre y soltera para decidir qué es lo que más te conviene… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Se quedó paralizada unos instantes, con los ojos clavados en el anillo de oro y diamantes que él sostenía. Suspiró profundamente y, tras humedecerse la boca, que se le había quedado tan seca como el desierto que se divisaba desde el balcón, pestañeó un par de veces y respiró, tratando de contener su felicidad.

—No sé. —Frunció los labios y puso gesto de sopesar la propuesta—. Ahora que estoy soltera, podría tener ese gato persa que no soportas.

—Por ti, querida, estoy dispuesto a aguantar a todos los bichos peludos que traigas a casa.

Los ojos de Laxus se encontraron con los de ella.

—Ya tengo un bicho peludo en casa. —Se acurrucó contra él y le dirigió una mirada perspicaz acariciando el suave vello que cubría su torso.

—Serás… —Laxus cernió su cuerpo sobre el de ella y lo aplastó sobre el colchón antes de añadir—: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me respondes?

—Por supuesto que quiero. —En sus labios apareció una radiante sonrisa—. No me casaría con ningún otro.

—Por tu bien, eso espero. —Laxus le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo—. Si no, no creo que te bastase un desierto para esconderte de mí.

—Celos, celos, celos. ¿Es que los hombres no aprendéis?

—Con mujeres como tú, nunca —susurró contra su boca, antes de atraparla e invadir su interior con su ávida lengua.

De pronto Laxus se detuvo y tras besarle en la frente se apartó de ella.

—Será mejor que me vista o llegaré tarde.

Lucy se incorporó. Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y lo contempló mientras se ponía la túnica y las calzas.

—¿De veras no quieres que te acompañe? Tal vez me necesites…

Él se aproximó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Estaré bien. —Le rozó el mentón con sus fuertes y bronceados dedos—. Será mejor que te quedes y descanses. Si todo va bien, mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

—¿No encontrarán raro que nos presentemos ante tu padre una segunda vez?

Laxus se encogió de hombros.

—No es frecuente, pero podemos insinuar que renovamos nuestros votos.

—Interesante —murmuró. Envolvió su cuerpo con la colcha y le regaló una fugaz sonrisa—. Creo que dentro de poco lograremos estar inscritos en el Libro Guinness de los Récords, como la pareja que más veces se ha casado y divorciado.

—Ah, ah —negó—. Creo que Liz Taylor y Richard Burton nos llevan un poco de ventaja.

—¡Bah! Es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Laxus no pudo evitar reír. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y la miró fijamente.

—Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido.

—Eso es porque aún no habías conocido ninguna que no hiciera todo lo que te apetece.

—No sea usted mala, señorita Heartfilia —se burló él, con picardía.

—Señorita por poco tiempo, señor Dreyar. —Lucy atrapó los labios de Laxus para besarlo.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo él con voz ronca, mordisqueándole el labio inferior—, si continúas besándome así, me importará un comino lo tarde que llegue a mi cita. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —asintió ella con su gesto más inocente.

—Compórtate —se despidió con una sonrisa.

Lucy resopló y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón:

—¡Qué remedio!


	15. Chapter 15

Un repentino silencio reinó en el interior de la espaciosa tienda de Makarov. A pesar haber sido puestos al corriente de lo que iba a suceder allí aquella noche, nadie pudo evitar sorprenderse. Se miraban los unos a los otros mientras Laxus, con los ojos puestos en su anciano padre, trataba de aparentar una serenidad que estaba lejos de ser real. A sus oídos llegó el creciente murmullo de decenas de jefes y guerreros tuareg, procedentes de distintos lugares y tribus del Fezzan.

Makarov, con un gesto solemne, alargó una mano y tomo el afilado telek que su hijo le ofrecía.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que esto es lo que deseas?

—Completamente, padre.

El anciano respiró hondo e hizo una señal a Freed para que se acercara.

—Entonces, así sea —dijo en voz alta al tiempo que entregaba el sable a su otro hijo—. A partir de ahora, será Freed quien gobierne la tribu de los lagos. ¡Ese es el deseo de mi hijo mayor y, por tanto, también el mío!

Todos los presentes acataron la orden. No hubo protestas ni oposición alguna. El viejo Makarov ocupó nuevamente su asiento y tras un largo minuto Freed izó la hoja de la reluciente espada sobre su cabeza, provocando que la multitud congregada allí esa noche estallara en un jocoso vocerío. Laxus se aproximó a su hermano y le dio un entrañable abrazo de felicitación.

—Tranquilo, Freed —dijo, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano—, sé que lo harás muy bien.

—Gracias hermano. Trataré de ser tan buen regente como lo has sido tú.

—Serás mucho mejor.

—Tu confianza me halaga.

—Tan solo trata de tener cuidado con esa víbora de Mirajane —le advirtió Laxus—, ahora que ya no soy el cabecilla de esta tribu, no dudo de que tratará de echarte el lazo.

Freed lanzó una fugaz mirada por encima del hombro de su hermano, advirtiendo que la joven, todavía sentada en uno de los lujosos almohadones enfundados en seda, no cesaba de observarlos con los labios comprimidos y los ojos henchidos de furia.

—No creo que lo que has hecho hoy haya cambiado lo más mínimo las intenciones de Mirajane.

—Más vale que esa mujer ponga los ojos en otro tuareg. Por lo que a mí respecta, no deseo volver a tenerla cerca.

—Laxus…

A su espalda, la familiar voz de Gildarts atrajo su atención.

—Gildarts, amigo mío. —Sujetó el brazo del hombre a modo de saludo.

—Veo que esa americana ha conseguido que pienses algo menos en caballos —le dijo el hombre, mientras salían de la tienda para unirse a la celebración que se desarrollaba fuera.

—Puede.

—Ya veo. —Gildarts aceptó el vaso de té que una mujer puso en sus manos. Tras beberlo de un solo trago, miró a Laxus. Sus dientes asomaron en una infinita hilera blanca—. Así que finalmente te han atrapado. El cazador cazado, me gusta. Es refrescante saber que todo hombre tiene su punto débil. Esa americana debe de ser una mujer singular.

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió Laxus con una sincera sonrisa.

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció en el instante que notó cómo Mirajane lo sujetaba por el brazo y tiraba de él. Tras despedirse a regañadientes de Gildarts, miró a la muchacha con irritación.

—¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha picado? —Agitó el brazo y se deshizo de los finos dedos que lo apresaban—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—De sobra lo sabes, maldito mestizo —masculló entre dientes Mirajane, haciendo clara alusión a su ascendencia medio británica—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡Eres un bastardo!

—¿Hacerte qué, Mirajane? —masculló él, apretando los dientes en un vano intento por contenerse—. ¡Estás completamente loca!

—¿Loca? —explotó la muchacha—. ¿Y cómo llamarías a esa Kana? Esa mujer sí que está rematadamente chiflada.

—Ya veo que conoces muy bien a Kana, pero al menos ella ha tenido la decencia de reconocer que tenía un problema y se ha puesto en manos de un profesional, sin embargo tú no serías capaz de aceptar que estás como una maldita cabra ni en un millón de años. Trataste de asesinar a mi mujer. ¿De veras creías que no me enteraría? No solo estás loca, además eres una maldita víbora malnacida.

—¡No pienso permitir que me insultes de esa manera! —Mirajane apretó los puños y en sus ojos brilló una nota de profundo resentimiento.

—Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, me importa un bledo lo que quieras o no, Mirajane. —Laxus levantó un dedo y su voz adquirió un tono amenazador—. Pero te lo advierto, si te vuelvo a ver rondando cerca de Lucy, no responderé de mis actos.

—¿Crees que necesito acercarme a tu zorrita para hacerle daño? Eres un estúpido si crees que me mancharé las manos con la sangre de esa sucia ramera.

—Te lo advierto, Mirajane, si continúas insultando a mi esposa, acabaré por perder la paciencia. Te aseguro que no querrás verme furioso. Imagina lo que haría Precht si llegase a sus oídos lo que tratasteis de hacer tú y Macbeth.

Laxus se puso repentinamente serio al mencionar aquel nombre. Algo no encajaba. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, tras verificar que Macbeth no se hallaba entre los hombres que habían acudido allí esa noche, puso las manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y la zarandeó duramente.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—No soy la guardiana de Macbeth —escupió las palabras en su cara.

—¡Maldita arpía degenerada! —La soltó bruscamente, provocando que ella trastabillase a un lado y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

—¡Eres un patán! —Mirajane a duras penas era capaz de contener su furia. Sus ojos brillaban como los de una serpiente a punto de atacar y su lengua parecía igual de venenosa—. ¡Juro que te arrepentirás de haberme tratado así! ¿Me has oído? —le gritó cuando advirtió que él giraba sobre sus talones y le daba la espalda—. ¡Te arrepentirás! ¡Lo juro! ¡Vendrás arrastrándote a mí! —Sus gritos se hacían cada vez más violentos y coléricos—. ¡Y entonces puede que te mande al infierno!

—Entonces, nos veremos allí —le dijo Laxus al tiempo que subía a su caballo.

Mirajane, roja de furia, se giró y apartó bruscamente la cortina que cubría la entrada de la tienda de Makarov, desapareciendo en el interior del tenderete.

—¡Laxus! —Gildarts se interpuso en su camino.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo, Gildarts.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte… —agarró las riendas del caballo, tratando de impedir que el animal continuara la marcha.

—¿Qué sucede? —La impaciencia y la falta de control se reflejaron en el rostro de Laxus.

—¡Es por tu esposa!

El color abandonó su rostro. Sintió como si en su estómago se clavaran cientos de cristales punzantes.

—¡Habla, Gildarts! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

—Puede que Macbeth esté pensando hacer algo detestable, Laxus. Gray estaba presente cuando esa arpía de Mirajane ordenó a su hermano que marchase al hotel donde tú y tu esposa os alojáis.

—¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—Me ha sido imposible entender todo lo que Gray trataba de decir mediante gestos. Pero no me cabe duda de que ese malnacido y su detestable hermana están tramando hacer algo malo a tu esposa. Debemos ir a…

A Gildarts no le dio tiempo de concluir la frase. Laxus espoleó furioso a su caballo y partió a galope, levantando una gran nube de arena. Freed, a pocos metros de él, observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Muévete, Freed! —le dijo al tiempo que montaba a caballo—. Temo que si no detenemos a Laxus, cometa una tontería.

—¿Qué pasa? —asió las bridas de su propio animal y montó de un solo salto antes incluso de saber qué estaba sucediendo.

—Tu hermano va tras Macbeth. Por lo visto esa alimaña pretende dañar a su esposa.

No hubo que decir más, ambos agitaron sus talones y espolearon a sus monturas tratando de alcanzar a un Laxus que se hallaba demasiado alterado para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese matar al indigno de Macbeth.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría sin que Lucy pudiese conciliar el sueño. Desvió los ojos al techo del dormitorio y lo contempló durante un buen rato, antes de decidirse a abandonar la cama y dirigirse a la terraza. No se molestó en encender la luz de la lamparilla. Caminó hasta el balcón y en cuanto estuvo fuera inspiró una honda bocanada de aire. Necesitaba un soplo de tranquilidad, una brisa que refrescara su rostro y amortiguara la inquietud que invadía su cuerpo. No soportaba permanecer allí, encerrada, sin hacer nada.

Se aproximó a la pequeña mesa, se dejó caer en la silla y lanzó un dilatado suspiro de impaciencia.

Tenía que haber acompañado a Laxus. Haber insistido un poco más. Observó el cielo despejado y se quedó inmóvil, contemplando la vibrante luz de las estrellas.

«No ocurre nada malo», se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que aquella inquietud que sentía era tan solo fruto de su imaginación.

Un leve ruido hizo que Lucy se levantara de la silla de un salto y mirase hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio, intentando ver algo a través de la penumbra.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Laxus? ¿Eres tú?

Notó que el estómago se le encogía al no recibir más respuesta que el silencio. Un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que se encogiera y rodeara su propio cuerpo con los brazos.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando Macbeth emergió de entre las sombras, con una sonrisa sórdida en los labios. Tragó saliva al reparar en cómo él la miraba.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en tamahaq.

—¡Vaya! Me sorprendes. Veo que no eres demasiado cortés con los invitados.

Los lascivos ojos de Macbeth la recorrieron de arriba abajo recordándole que tan solo llevaba puesto un diminuto camisón de seda azul marino.

—Que yo sepa, nadie te ha invitado —le dijo. Rodeó la mesa y se colocó al otro lado de la misma, tratando de alejarse de él.

—Así que conoces mi idioma —masculló con voz ronca—. ¡Maldita ramera mentirosa! Puedes tratar de huir todo lo que te apetezca, pero al final te alcanzaré y, créeme, si me irritas será mucho peor para ti.

Lucy lanzó una mirada por encima de la balaustrada y calculó la distancia hasta el suelo. Si saltaba desde esa altura se haría daño, pero al menos conseguiría huir de ese hombre.

—Yo de ti no lo intentaría. Te alcanzaría incluso antes de que llegues a poner un solo pie cerca del borde.

Abrió los ojos aterrada, conteniendo la respiración. No se detuvo a pensarlo. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió al dormitorio, tratando de alcanzar la puerta en mitad de la oscuridad.

Sus dedos habían rozado ya el pomo, cuando sintió que las manos de Macbeth la aferraban de un brazo y tiraban bruscamente de ella. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, yacía tendida en el suelo, con aquel despreciable hombre sentado a horcajadas sobre ella.

—¡Quieta, tigresa! —dijo Macbeth con voz pastosa, aferrando sus manos e inmovilizándolas sobre su pecho.

—¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! —gritó—. Laxus te matará cuando se entere de esto.

—Laxus no se va a enterar de nada, pequeña. En estos momentos mi querida hermana Mirajane debe de estar entreteniendo a tu esposo. No te imaginas lo buena que es cuando se propone algo.

—Eres un… —Lucy sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca, apretó los dientes y luchó para apartarlo de ella.

Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de escapársele cuando Macbeth la golpeó en la cara. Soltó un grito ahogado y sintió que la mejilla le ardía intensamente. Durante un eterno segundo advirtió cómo él la miraba con una expresión furiosa. Alzó la mano, disponiéndose a abofetearla de nuevo, y repentinamente algo duro y contundente lo golpeó a él.

Lucy contuvo en su pecho un gemido de angustia. Los ojos de Macbeth se habían tomado opacos y vacíos. Aunque tenía la mirada puesta en ella, ya no la veía. Era como si se hallara en un lugar lejos de allí. Ni tan siquiera trató de amortiguar su caída cuando se derrumbó junto a ella, estrellando bruscamente el rostro contra el suelo.

Apartó la mirada de él y la clavó en Laxus. Jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre tan fuera de sí. Sintió un escalofrío cuando advirtió que su esposo deslizaba su mano por el cinto y extraía del mismo un afilado puñal.

—¡Laxus, no! —Trató de detenerlo.

Era inútil, la furia y el enojo que lo invadían no le dejaban oír o ver nada más. La luna se reflejó en la hoja de su cuchillo. Lucy retuvo un grito en su garganta y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

Silencio era lo único que podía sentir Lucy, un sepulcral silencio. Apartó las manos lentamente de su rostro y levantó los parpados con pesadez, preparándose para contemplar una pesadilla. Porque eso sería su vida y la de Laxus después de haber arrebatado la vida al hijo de un dirigente tuareg: una auténtica pesadilla.

Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la mano armada de Laxus, inmovilizada con fuerza por la de Freed, el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones hasta ese momento salió de golpe.


	16. Chapter 16

Mirajane aguardaba ansiosa la aparición de Laxus. Se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, ya que sus esfuerzos por atraer a aquel hombre a su lado habían dado finalmente su fruto. Precht había reunido allí a casi todos los clanes tuareg, ansiando formalizar el compromiso de su hija con Laxus a los ojos de todos.

Envuelta en una gran cantidad de velos y sedas, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando finalmente Laxus traspasó la entrada y se acercó lentamente a Precht. Nunca más osaría aquel hombre enfrentarse a ella, se dijo la muchacha con complacencia. Ya le había demostrado de lo que era capaz si volvía a intentarlo.

—Se bienvenido, Laxus Eljall. —Precht se puso en pie y ordenó a Mirajane que se acercara.

Un segundo después, y ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, la cortina se deslizó a un lado e irrumpieron en el lugar Freed y Gildarts. Los ojos de Mirajane se escaparon de sus órbitas cuando advirtió que ambos hombres portaban el cuerpo flojo de Macbeth colgado de sus brazos. Arrojaron al joven frente a su padre. Macbeth alzó sus ojos suplicantes hacia Precht.

—Lo lamento, padre.

El hombre se quedó estupefacto. Se aproximó a él entre los murmullos de los asistentes.

—¿Qué has hecho, Macbeth?

Macbeth cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Freed puso un pie en su espalda y lo empujó, obligándolo a mirar a su padre.

—¡Habla, Macbeth! —bramó Freed—. ¡Sé por primera vez en tu vida un hombre y confiesa!

Precht arrugó el ceño, pero no movió un dedo para detener a Freed.

—¿Macbeth?

—Fue Mirajane, padre… —balbuceó en voz baja—. Fue ella quien me soliviantó para que matase a la esposa de Laxus.

Precht, horrorizado ante aquella confesión, miró con frialdad a su hija. Luego, levantó muy dignamente su afilada barbilla y, tras hacerle una seña a uno de sus hombres para que sacase de la tienda a Macbeth, se dirigió con voz firme a los asistentes.

—Durante mucho tiempo he deseado que mi hija Mirajane contrajese matrimonio con un buen hombre. —Precht retrocedió un paso y se dejó caer sentado sobre su butaca—. Ahora tengo la convicción de que eso era lo que mi hija necesitaba. Un hombre que le enseñará que la humildad del corazón y el respeto lo es todo. Así pues, es mi deseo que los esponsales prosigan.

Mirajane tembló de satisfacción ante las palabras de su padre. Miró a Laxus y trató de dar un paso hacia él, cuando Precht la detuvo.

—Aguarda un momento. —Precht buscó un rostro entre los asistentes—. ¡Acércate, mi fiel Farid!

El hombre, un desdentado iklan que solía acudir a cualquier reunión donde pudiese comprar o vender su ganado, se acercó al dirigente tuareg con paso indeciso.

—¿Sí, señor? —El hombre no pudo evitar que su voz temblara.

—Hoy tomarás a mi hija por esposa —decretó ante la atónita mirada de Mirajane—. Es mi deseo que esto le enseñe algo de humildad y en el futuro sepa respetar a nuestra familia, cuyo buen nombre ha arrastrado hoy por el suelo. Ese es mi deseo…

—¡No puedes hacerme esto padre! —le gritó ella cuando dos de los hombres de Precht la aferraron por los brazos, impidiéndole huir—. ¡Soy tu hija! ¡Eras tú quien ambicionaba una alianza!

—¡Cierto! —aseveró tajantemente Precht—. Pero no a cualquier precio.

Mirajane miró con furia hacia Laxus y tras escupir en el suelo le gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—Me alegro de que Macbeth la matase. Yo no seré tu mujer, pero ella tampoco será tu concubina.

—¡Te equivocas, Mirajane!

La voz de Lucy irrumpió en el interior de la tienda. Mirajane la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédula ante la visión que experimentaba.

—Yo no he sido ni seré jamás su concubina —afirmó vehementemente Lucy—, sino su esposa. La única mujer en su vida y la persona que le dará un hijo.

Los enloquecidos gritos de Mirajane fueron disminuyendo a medida que los hombres la arrastraban junto a su nuevo prometido. Precht apenas dijo nada, se limitó a ligar el brazo de su hija con el del iklan y a darles la bendición, deseándoles una vida próspera y feliz. Todos se pusieron en pie. Sin embargo, nadie pareció celebrar tan inusitado enlace.

Laxus atrajo a Lucy junto a su pecho y la miró con una nota de interrogación en los ojos. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

—Si todo va bien, seremos uno más la próxima primavera.

Laxus no pudo aguantar más. Envolvió a Lucy entre sus brazos y cubrió la boca de su mujer con la suya propia.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —le preguntó cuando por fin pudo apartar los labios de ella. Su felicidad parecía no tener límites.

—Estabas demasiado nervioso. Quise esperar a que todo esto pasara.

—Nunca vuelvas a ocultarme una cosa como esa. ¿Me has entendido? Cuando pienso lo que Macbeth ha estado a punto de hacer…

—¡Olvídalo! Y bésame, gran señor del desierto… —susurró Lucy contra su boca, antes de que él bajara la cabeza y poseyera nuevamente sus labios.

Todos los asistentes comenzaron a abandonan la tienda. Los murmullos menguaron y se tomaron cada vez más débiles, hasta que finalmente las voces desaparecieron y ambos quedaron en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Laxus apartó los labios de su esposa, abrió la cortina y salieron envueltos por los últimos rayos de un atardecer que prometía ser tan solo el comienzo.


End file.
